Radiant Hearts: Avatar x Priam
by IndieFlowers88
Summary: "Okay, that sounds good, and Priam." I looked at her as she paused and taking my hand she bought it to her face and lightly kissed the ragged palm of my hand her soft lips ghosting the skin and setting it aflame. I felt my whole body shiver at the innocent act. "Thank you." She whispered. PriamxOU PriamxRobin Robin X Priam. Rated T for suggestive content. (Fire Emblem Awakening)
1. Chapter 1: First Talk

The first moment I had met her I had underestimated her.

I focused on the straw filled dummy as my sword easily slashed through the flimsy thing. I panted slightly the heat wave making the air almost un-breathable. I continued any ways one goal in mind.

 _I had to improve._

It had only been around a month since the fiery white haired technician had….. defeated me in battle. Instead of dealing a final blow she offered a spot in her army for me along with my battle companions. I remember telling her that I would join in her mission but that I preferred to be left alone. She grudgingly submitted to my wishes only contacting me to notify me if I was on the battle front that day or if I had hunting duty or a meeting to attend with Chrom. Who I had actually become pretty decent friends with over the past month.

I swung my sword and decapitated a wooden dummy the sword giving little to no resistance from my trained muscles. I lightly panted as I continued my sword play. Retracing countless battle styles and foot work that I had drilled into myself over and over again. I felt frustration take hold as I noticed my stance being off and my sword work was sloppy.

 _It's because I can't get that darn woman out of my head._

Out of all my years of fighting I had never faced this dilemma. I had rarely ever been d-defeated.

My first impression of her was quite terrifying if I remember correctly. She had a fire in her magenta eyes that shone when she fought while her white flowing mane of unruly ringlettes made her a sight to be reckoned with.

I remember her foot work with a sword was like a dance all in itself, it was graceful and deadly that held a sense of hope and ferocity that a rare few of my best masters possessed. She obtained a dace that I was clearly out matched in. But it was afterwards that had me stunned the most. Along with it being the root of my frustration.

This stunning goddess warrior of light, was a complete child.

She wasn't young either, no, she was a grown woman and yet she still held a sense of childish impulses. She was an extremely perky person and was overly loud. I had actually seen her around camp many a time bouncing on her bare feet in joy and screaming from happiness. She was usually seen with a shy pink haired dancer, drooling over romance novels with the overly perfect and organized Pegasus rider, or making sweets with the ginger haired thief who continually raided the kitchen in search of sugar.

She was also the biggest book worm I had ever encountered in all my travels. On our week off I observed that she didn't leave her tent for a full three days because of a series that she couldn't "put down" she had to be dragged out of her tent by Chorm because she was so invested. Not to mention she was constantly chattering and laughing. In a sense I think realizing this made me even more intimidated by her than our first meeting.

Not to mention strategy meetings with her where the most intense and awe-inspiring events of the whole army. It was only around these times that I saw that warrior who had beaten me with her crafty ways of surprising the enemy and saving as many lives as possible her clever tricks that made me hold the deepest admiration for the girl.

Of course I had also observed her training as well. Which was mostly her explaining new techniques to her sparring partner than the girl actually training. And when she did finally get time to train she was always distracted in some way, be it through someone coming to fetch her or herself becoming distracted with another matter that required her expertise in strategy.

That was also a huge frustration.

 _How did this woman beat me?_

I had trained my whole life to defeat strong opponents. To surpass even the mightiest solder and I was defeated by this sugar plum pixie of a woman. I had only seen a rare handful of the moments from her proving that she was the actual warrior I had been defeated by. Those moments usually were when she was practicing by herself at night and when she was in a battle meeting. Only then did she hold a respect and a maturity to herself that I had only encountered with three people in my lifetime and it was truly mesmerizing.

I completely tore open the straw dummy my body not even phased by the work out. I took a few cleansing breaths trying to get rid of the feelings I harbored. I had learned the hard way that fighting fueled by anger was never the right way to battle someone. I shook out my toned muscles and went to go get some logs for my next work out. I might as well cut fire wood and hone my skills.

With a few swings I easily sliced the wood into three's. I continued my work out hoping to get a few extra minutes.

The group should be getting back from there raid soon and I had full intention of leaving before it got noisy and crowded. My bare chest heaved a huge sigh I continued in the blasted heat.

"Hello, Priam. More swordplay?"

I paused as I could instantly recognize that sing song voice. I glanced over to find that the white haired technician was happily sitting on the edge of the practice area her feet dangling and swaying as she had a worn smile on her face.

I internally heaved a huge sigh and warned, "Stay back-this is a real blade I'm training with." I let out a few grunts as I swung the blade with expert precision. "Hyeah! Ho! Hyuh!"

I heard the bubbly girl clap and whistle as she stated. "Amazing! You cut the log into perfect thirds, all without touching a branch!"

I gathered the wood up and set up another log. I was about to strike again but felt the sensation of intense eyes on me.

 _I guess I should have expected this._ I set my blade down and gave my full attention to the curly haired girl.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

I was a little put off that she was being both a physical and mental distraction today. Now that my full attention was on her I realized that she had taken off her clunky jacket and was in a tank top her mane of curly white hair flowing past her shoulders. I avoided my gaze from her well, assets, slightly uncomfortable.

She gave me a bright smile and stated seriously. "We're about to drill some group formations while were still fresh from the raid. Care to join us?" Her head tilted to the side ever so slightly having more of her starlight hair fall into view. Her deep purple eyes held such a light to them that possessed both maturity and a childlike mischief. Her bright smile fazing me for a second.

That was another problem I faced.

She _was_ stunning.

I instantly avoided eye contact and recited. "I seek the strength of the single warrior, the indomitable lone wolf. It is my goal to stand as the mightiest of all rivals on the battlefield. I have no need for parade-ground quadrilles. I told you before I fight alone." I waved my hand at her and was about to continue.

I saw her don an interesting expression. As she got up from her seat. She walked up to me and with a very sweet and honest expression explained very matter of fact. "I admire any soldier who wants to make themselves stronger." I felt some of the frustrating ebb away as she continued.

"However," I felt my mood drop, "my duty is to build our fighting force into a cohesive and effective unit. And that means, mister lone wolf, that it would be good for both you and the rest of the army." She lightly added her arms across her chest now.

 _She's surprisingly relaxed around me to day. Usually she was as energetic as a fire work._

I looked at the small girl finally getting a good look at her. She had dozens upon dozens of scars across her arms and body each one running pretty thick. The scars on her fair skin telling me she was a very seasoned warrior or a complete reckless risk taker.

One scar was actually marring her face that was usually covered by her chaotic hair. Her hands bore the signs of hard work and calluses, grime and dirt had stained her fingernails. Her right hand actually was completely wrapped each finger wrapped tightly. Her feet were also wrapped under those thick boots of hers. I also noticed how toned her whole body was for being so small but how it still held a soft curviness that had me fooled from afar.

 _It was foolish of me to assume she wasn't a hard worker._

I was nearly tempted to take her up on that offer just out of respect but knew I would only burden her little exercise and grow bored with the basic tactics that I have learned thousands of times.

I drew my attention away from the girl and repeated. "I've no desire to denigrate your work. So long as I may follow my own path I have no need for unnecessary activities."

I went to splash some water on my face and hung up my sword knowing that I should at least try to talk with her even if it was just out of respect.

"Well, individual strength IS important... Perhaps I should train solo more often." She leaned on one of the threes near the bucket of water I had set up.

She would probably benefit more from training alone. With no one to distract her. I splashed my face and started to wash away some of the sweat when I announced.

"Anyone who dares step onto a battlefield needs to be physically ready." I felt my passion for the sword flare a little bit as I remembered what my masters have all taught me and how physical health was one of the most important things to be concerned with.

I was about to continue when I heard the albino woman interrupt and excitedly suggest.

"Then perhaps you should provide me with some training?"

I was stunned at the thought. She was asking practice from me? She waited patiently for my response I stood frozen.

She giggled a little apparently at my expression as I replied quickly "You are asking to be my pupil?"

I saw the sweet girl shrug and smile as she argued. "Well, why not? Everyone agrees your martial prowess is second to none."

 _Well, second to you._

I straightened my posture as I thought about what I would be signing up for. Endless hours of her chattering and working on her sword play. A never-ending stream of her questions. Bottomless hours of work and having to deal with her chummy atmosphere. Days of having her sugary sweet presence in my training sessions.

 _I guess it wouldn't be too bad._

"Very well. You may join my training sessions. I will provide occasional guidance." I muttered the last part. At least I would be able to evaluate her battle strategy.

I watched as she instantly went off like a firework and cheered. I could tell the girl was wanting to embrace me but thought better of it as she smiled and awkwardly patted my bare shoulder.

 _She was kind of a funny one wasn't she?_

I watched the cute albino hurriedly grabbed her coat and wave as she left shouting back. "Then I look forward to our first lesson, Master Priam." She shot me a wink as her teasing tone echoed through the empty practice area. I watched as she left a slight skip to her step. The hurricane of a woman leaving the ring emptier than when she had left.

I felt a blush trail up my face at the word master.

I blushed harder as I realized what I had just signed myself up for.

 _I should really stop underestimating her._

* * *

 _Indienote: HI guys! So this is a fanfiction I have been working on lately I'm really happy with how it turned out and I hope you stick with me. Shoot me a comment whenever you want._

 _I will also consider prompts for this story._


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

"Master Priam, would you consent to some fencing lessons today?" I turned my head to the sweet voice the small and flustered girl catching her breath.

I wonder if she ran the whole way here from the war tent.

This had been the second week I had taken the girl up on fencing and sword play. She had improved greatly but sadly she had a very tough time arriving on time to lessons.

I continued cleaning a one of my most used swords making sure that it shown in the morning light.

"Only if you stop this "Master" nonsense. Just Priam is fine. We are equals and should be addressed as such."

I got up grabbing another one of the blades I had finished cleaning and handed it to the short frazzled girl. She fixed some of her armor meant for sword training since I had told her that he usual outfit wouldn't do very well for just sword play.

"Oh, and here I thought you'd like that..." I saw her awkwardly fumble a little more as she composed herself and stated "Very well, Priam."

She smiled at saying my name. One of her quirky looks crossing her face and finished "Where do we start?"

The sword fell into her hands as she slightly fumbled with the blade. I rolled my eyes used to the clumsiness. She gave me a sheepish smile and firmly held the seethed blade.

"With your weapon. Unsheathe it. Admire it. See how it glints. A sword is not some crude implement to be waved about like a party favor..." I directed a pointed glance her way as she flushed from embarrassment a little bit. I held my sword out as I gave a defensive stance with the blade. "We must draw upon the ambient energies that infuse the air to guide the blade."

She nodded and clarified. "Ambient energies? Err, you're not talking about magic, are you?" She had a hopeful tone in her voice at the thought of magic. I smirked and gladly explained.

"No. I speak of something else. It is difficult to grasp at first, but as you train, you can feel this energy begin to flow. That is, IF you prepare your mind. You must remove all barriers to self-knowledge."

I knew that this was going to be the most difficult lesson she would have to learn so I thought we should try to overcome it first. She had a good head on her shoulders but somethings she over analyzed things.

I found it was only during the thick of war fare that she was able to reach this head space where she could truly connect with her steel. She needed to learn to define that feeling and learn to access it on her own will if she wanted to become a better swordswomen.

I smirked at the shocked look that crossed her face she stuttered and argued "What? But...I'm not sure if that's even possible in my case!" She nearly shouted.

I looked at her unamused as I explained. "Everyone has the power to guide and manipulate these forces. Even you." I saw her head perk up a little as I finished "But only if you follow my guidance and commit yourself to your training. Much like your other weapon training, you are going to have to work hard and focus, concentrate."

"I was afraid you would say that." I watched as she mulled the idea over a little the girl methodically taking a cleansing breath.

I saw her eyes focus and her stance strengthen as I was reminded of that untamable fire I had seen the first day I saw her.

She gave me a confident look and replied "I will try. With everything I am, I will try."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the girl's phrase.

She truly was an amazing woman.

I smiled and gripped my sword with the same passion burning as I answered. "Then you are ready for the first step."

* * *

 _Indienote:_ AAAAAND that's Chapter 2! Really short and sweet. Don't forget to Leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3: Butterfly

"I do not understand the significance of going on a tedious shopping trip. When I could be sharpening and honing my battle prowess."

I stood in front of the now familiar hero as he donned a stoic look that I now knew from countless training session meant that he didn't want to do this.

I flashed him a cheery smile and stated "Stop with the fancy words and just enjoy this! It's vital for a person to have a break! We are on shopping duty today. Now come on there will be plenty of time to practice when you get back!" I watched as he seethed his sword and grudgingly followed me.

I had been around two months since had taken me on as my pupil. It was a lot of fun, surprisingly. I had endured harsh training before and had expected them to be much like those but he was actually a very gentle but intense teacher and was better at explaining things than Fredrick. I'll give him that much.

I still felt a little bit worried that he had only seemed to have made friends with Chrom and me within the army though. I mean he was a very skilled swordsman and it would be beneficial to both him and others to learn some of the skills he possesses.

Priam instantly would become silent and grouchy whenever I tried to force him to socialize. Honestly it confused the daylights out of me because he wasn't no "strong and silent" type if you ask me. There was more than one occasion that he chattered my ear off about sword play and battle tactics but then would regain his composure and continued to be quiet to my dismay.

I actually enjoyed the stoic man's company a lot. He was very resourceful and he knew all about his craft. It was inspiring really to watch him talk about what he was passionate about. Even though it was rare to get him on one of his beautiful tangents.

It also didn't help that I kind of liked Priam. He was different from other guys I had met. I actually wasn't even interested in love or relationships for a time being until I met Priam. There was just something about him that made me calm. He somehow always made me happy. It was only a bonus he was built like a Demigod under all those layers of armor.

I shook my head from my train of thought realizing I was staring at said person a little too much. He chuckled as I did so. I felt a light blush run up my face at the thought of being caught.

I had already sent a small team of regular foot solders a head so that they were already waiting for us at the town. I started journeying on the warn dirt road to the town the huge soldier joining me as the two of us started our walk in silence to my unease.

"I've heard a lot about this town actually it's supposed to be pretty rich in resources that we need. So we might be picking up a lot of medicinal herbs and weaponry. So I thought you being an expert black smith basically that it would benefit having you come with me." I explained.

I saw his eyes brighten a little as he stated "I see sound reason to that."

I smiled at the sort of compliment as I glanced at the other items on the list that Cordelia had given me. That girl was a godsend when it came to organizing. Cordelia was also one of my closest friends in the army along with Olivia and Gaius when he wasn't stuffing his face with candy.

We fell into another silence as we walked. It had been so awkward to get use to the silence with Priam the first few weeks. Not to mention ever since I had woken up in that field I couldn't sand silence. I resented it actually. Even though I couldn't remember why all I remember was the resentment I had whenever I was alone and it was dead quiet. It wasn't until I had confessed my fear of silence to Olivia that she had helped me with it.

But with Priam it was now comforting. As strange as it sounded. I felt more at peace than anything else when I was near him. It was a strange thing that I enjoyed most about his company. I didn't have to try to impress him or show my worth because he already kind of knew it, as ridicules as that sounds.

I felt my worn arch fire tome thump against my legs as I hauled and empty book bag and had my list in hand. I was also excited to go and see what scrolls and tomes they had available here.

"What is this town called?" his deep voice interrupted my train of thought as I went and dug through my empty book bag to find the map that Chrom had given me.

I handed Priam the list as I dug through all the pockets and finally found the map. "It's a town called Daelsground, I've never been to it but Gaius says it has some of the best pastry shops in all of Ylisse."

He smiled at the thought and gave me back the list. I accepted it and flashed him another smile excited to see the town and get to the book store.

"Why did you bring that bag?" Priam awkwardly asked the tall navy haired man blushing slightly.

"Oh, I'm going to fill it with books. I was actually just thinking that. I guess all that training put us on the same thought process." I giggled as he smiled slightly.

"You know your sword play has improved incredibly. Even though you just recently changed into dark filer class." He added.

I beamed a little as I noted "yeah I've been noticing! All your tips have been a complete help on the battle field. And my muscles have been getting less sore!"

"Good it means we can make the training sessions a more strenuous."

I groaned as I shouted "come on have a heart!"

He shot me a sly smile as I giggled a little. It was times like these that made me breathless with him.

I heard the roar of the town in the distance. "We're close!"

I smiled in wonder as I saw the huge town. It was full of people bustling and had small stores or food stalls everywhere. From desserts to meat pies. I smiled in awe. I have never been to a place like this.

I gave an excited sequel as Priam looked at the scene below slightly impressed.

I grabbed his rough hand his surprised expression evident as I shouted.

"Let's go!" he followed along as I tried to find the nearest book store. We had some time to kill before we needed to pick up our orders and I hadn't gone shopping in months so I had cash to burn besides I bet the bookstore was huge! I stared in wonder at how colorful the town looked children running past the two of us flowers strewn in their hair.

I finally let go of Priam's hand and skipped around the street. Most of what I had known was the army camps and Chrom's home since I had woken up in that field. It was very rare that I went to a town. Since literally everyone at camp always needed my help or advice. Not to mention I tend to get a little carried away when I got excited.

The two of us spent some time finding places and enjoying the sights of the town. Priam stayed surprisingly quiet through most of it which I found a little odd.

"This town reminds me of my home town a little." I heard Praim say out of nowhere. I was mid bite into a thing called a croquet as he smiled lightly and continued. "The size of it at least."

He took a bite of his as I swallowed the bite of food and asked "What else is your home town like?"

He smiled a little as he revisited "Well it's never boring, someone was always causing trouble there. It's most known for its farming and mercenaries. My mother lived her whole life there and even worked for a few royals as hired help. She was one of the best swordsmen I had ever seen. She inspired me to become a better warrior and to travel down the path of the sword. I don't know how she managed to raise me by herself."

I smiled at the thought. "That must have been great."

"Yeah it was just the two of us and of course the whole village. We looked out for one another." His eyes shone with past memories and his voice was soft. "Just like this army of yours and Chrom's."

I smiled as I saw him smirk and look over at me his rare lopsided grin and bright eyes sent my heart into a panic.

Why did he have so be so handsome?

Something sparkly caught my eyes as I looked across the square to see a jewelry shop. Beautiful gems could be seen from inside the shop each one glittering and stunning. Cordelia and Olivia were obsessed with jewelry the two of them romanticizing about the perfect necklace or the dream ring.

Henry had given Olivia a beautiful ring that had been passed down through his family and a simple one so that she could switch between the two during battles. Cordelia was still looking for her perfect guy much like me.

I on the other hand hadn't given much thought on jewelry. I didn't see much of a point but I do admit they are pretty to look at. Maybe I could come around someday.

"Do you like something in that shop?" Priam's voice brought me back down to earth as I shook my head and made up an excuse.

"Nah, I just got distracted. I'm horrible when it comes to something shiny."

I stood up bouncing on my feet a little and excitedly asked. "Okay ready to go to the book store?"

I saw him cringe a little as I laughed loudly and took a head start to the bookshop that was down the street. I had learned through training lessons that Priam was more of a man of action and didn't get much out of books unless they demonstrated a sword tactic and gave a diagram. But to me I loved books. They had been the only thing I had understood right off the bat when I woke up.

There was just something about sitting alone in a room surrounded by the bustle of the army outside my tent as I flipped though a good book with tea.

I giggled as I remembered taking a book to the baths with me at one point because I couldn't put it down.

I marched straight into the books shop the place filled with scrolls ad tomes, recipe books, novels, and battle tactics strewn all over the place. I wanted to start crying. I felt a giddy energy bounce in my feet as I dashed down a random isle.

Priam looked a tad uncomfortable as he tapped me on the shoulder and said. "Robin, I'm going to go out for a couple of minutes I'll be right back."

I nodded and waved him away honestly not really paying much attention to him at the moment. I watched as he left the shop and to his word, he came back and went straight to the battle scroll area.

By the end of our bookstore visit I had acquired eight books on strategy that focused on the radiant dawn wars, a baking book for Gaius, six novels, all part of a series, four romance novels to share with Cordelia, a guide for plant care, an art history book that I had been trying to track down for months, a book on basic blacksmithing, another book on Pegasus care, and around ten arms scrolls. I was very happy, and these weren't even getting to the tomes yet!

Priam stared in awe at my immense pile of documents as the cashier looked less impressed as she told me the damage. I gladly paid her my salary that Chrom had given me.

I stuffed as many of the books as I could into my bag as Priam bought a single book on swordplay with detailed diagrams and battle positions drawn in almost every page. Maybe he was more of a visual learner?

He gave my book bag a once over a few scrolls spilling from it but I had managed to fit everything. I also made sure to order all the tomes we would need. The store manager thanked me for the business and said they would get them together by the end of the day. I smiled happily and told them my team would pick them up.

"Give me some of the books to carry." I looked up and saw that he was making that certain face that I knew too well. It was the face he made when he knew I bit off more than I could chew. I sighed and had him carry a majority of the books which he put into his knapsack and slung over his shoulder.

"No wonder you are so strong." He mused as we both walked out of the bookstore.

I lightly slapped him and pouted. "I have an addiction okay."

"Well that's good to know I don't know how you would justify buying this many books otherwise." I heard him quip back. I looked behind me and smiled at the teasing.

"Okay now something you are going to like!" I cheered. I gestured to the blacksmiths and saw Priam's eyes light up like a child's.

It was strange to see Priam this ecstatic he babbled and chattered on about every sword while we were in there and what to look for in one. He looked like Gaius in a candy shop. I smiled as I saw his passion flare in his eyes as he held a perfectly balanced sword. He got into detail about what to look for and what kind of craftsmanship worked for each type of battle field.

I placed an order in for the amount of weapons we needed since we always kept breaking them.

I had decided on buying a beautiful lance. I had never tried lances before and since I had just entered into the dark flier class I decided I wanted to work with them more. So I picked one out that would be light and effective. It was actually quiet beautiful as well and was very light and easy to carry.

I was actually excited that I would officially start training with the dark filer Pegasus now and be taking more lessons from Sumia and Cordelia. Sadly sword lessons with Priam would have to be mot as frequent but I think I could manage.

I saw Priam drop an armload of weapons in front of the cashier. I started out right laughing.

"And you say I have an addiction!"

We both left arms full of weapons the team of guys I had sent in advance were more than happy to relax at the town a little more and bring the order of new weapons in once they were made.

This was a perfect day. I thought to myself. The sun was starting to set a little as the two of us wondered back to camp. I glanced over at the man walking next to me. His dark blue hair was messy and sunlight danced through it his stubbly chin making him seem more roughish than heroic.

I watched as he suddenly shuffled through his knapsack. Curiosity took over me as I saw him pull out a small black box. "I'm not the best as discerning women's jewelry but I figured that you would like this."

I held the little black box as he glanced away from me and added. "This is a thank you for the visit to the black smith."

I swallowed nervously as I opened the box. I felt my jaw drop. It was a beautiful necklace. The whole chain was rose gold and held two butterfly wings on it each wing decorated with pink jewels.

I wasn't one to be stunned by jewelry but, this took my breath away.

I felt my mind clumsily try to come up with something only to sputter out a decent thank you. I blushed as I added, "No one had ever bought me anything like this." I saw him give me a satisfied look as I felt my cheeks hurt from smiling.

We walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

Indienote: Hey guys! Make sure to leave a comment!


	4. Chapter 4: What Do You Live For?

"Ow, ow, ow." I instantly stopped what I was doing as I looked up at the albino woman. She took a deep breath and chuckled a little as she teased.

"Sorry I'm a wimp when it comes to pain." I continued wrapping her leg as she stayed silent. Her hood pulled clear up and her baggy jacket completely engulfing her.

The two of us had been paired up in battle recently so I had grown used to bandaging the young girl. What perturbed me was that lately I had started to grow attached to her. Unlike any other pupil I had taken up before me. It was slightly frustrating.

The bustle of the healer's tent made it tricky to talk to her. During the last battle in a foolish act she had put herself in front of an attack meant for a young mage named Ricken.

"Robin. I'm so sorry!" I looked over to find the small ginger mage still giving apologies.

Robin just brushed them off the girl giving Ricken a friendly smile as the poor boy looked miserable. I finished bandaging her leg and glanced at the true injury that she was trying to hide. She had gotten nicked on the waist. She was going to lose blood fast if it didn't get attention.

"Ricken," the small boy squeaked as I addressed him. I rolled my sleeve up and stated in the matter of fact. "I got her under control, it was her choice, don't worry about Robin. Got and check on Nowi and see how she's doing." The young boy glanced away from me and nodded the boy running off and checking on his manakete girlfriend.

I looked over at Robin to find her face lose that gentle warmth as she looked ashen and pale.

I sat in front of her and looked her in the eye. She gave me a small pained smile as she weakly mumbled. "Well I guess I can't get worse."

My heart instantly clenched at how much pain my pupil was in.

"I'll go find one of the healers." I started to put the gaze and bandages away as was about to go find lissa or Maribelle to handle the injury.

"Priam, can you do it?" I froze at the notion. She gave me a pitiful look as she tightened her hodl around her jacket.

"Please I don't want to worry anyone. Besides Mariblle would just give me a lecture. And Lissa will tell Chrom that I got injured. He already thinks it's a bad idea for me to be out on the field. I don't need this to be added to the list of reasons. If I'm not on that field with my friends someone could get left behind or hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like that happened." I stared deep into her purple eyes her resolve clear as I sighed. I nodded solemnly.

She laid on her side as I asked for a screen to be brought. I felt slightly embarrassed being asked to do this especially where the wound was at. I watched as she blushed slightly and took her coat off. I stared in shock at the results. What I had perceived as a minor wound had been gravely misjudged.

She had a gaping cut right on her waist line, her tank top in shreds. Blood covered most of her arms as well as caking into her beautiful white hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat and envisioned it was just another of my female comrades not the stunning pupil who seemed to be incredibly reckless. She lightly moved her tank top for me so I could get a clearer picture of her wound.

I ignored how her flesh was riddled with deep slashes and cuts as well.

 _She did this often._

I felt my embarrassment wither away as I because slightly angry. She was willing to sacrifice herself without a second thought.

I quickly got her an elixir to sip on while I started to clean her wound. I heard her hiss a little and then relax as I got done pouring alcohol on it.

"You've done this before. I didn't know that you enjoyed pain so much, for one who says she doesn't." I could heard the bitter tone in my voice and really didn't care. Usually I didn't care what my comrades did most the time. But, someone as talented as she should not be taking blows meant for others.

Why was I so angry about this?

In all my years of fighting I would never allow myself to get this bad of an injury. I felt slightly guilty though I was supposed to have her back. I had been years since I had trained or more or less fought with another companion or a group. I had forgotten its difficulties and should have been more aware of Robin's decisions. I felt partly to blame for all of this to be truthful.

"Yeah, must be in the family tree I guess, if I knew my family tree." She hissed between gulps of the elixir I had given her.

I started stitching her creamy soft skin back together as she attempted not to fidget. I put my pure focus on the task at hand due to my sewing skills not being the best.

Robin was also notorious for getting in the way of critical blows done on her friends and taking on armies almost completely single handed if it meant her comrades wouldn't get a scratch. It was the rashest thing I had heard of until I had seen what she did today.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you get in the way of that mages blow?"

She stayed silent as I continued to stitch her up to my best abilities. I waited patiently for her response as she sighed and started.

"Chrom never second guesses me. He raves about how spectacular I am. He expects the best from me and he is constantly bragging about my tactician prowess. But, I'm just a human being. And these people my friends, they trust me to get them home safely. They depend on me. I can't let them down. Each person here has a reason to fight. And I fight, for my friends to protect them." She sighed.

I stopped as I glanced at the bleeding girl below me. I knew she was gentle and selfless but I had never expected her to be this much. But she also needed to protect herself. I knew that she constantly second guessed herself and how somedays she would come to practice with the weight of the world on her shoulders. How she always kept pushing. Forgoing mental and physical health. I had seen it many times. But it was different with her. She held the responsibility strongly and of her own will. She was tough and she knew it, but it was stupid of her to get so badly injured.

"It's foolish you know." I started as I tightened a few stitches the girl flinching a little. I felt a small spark of anger flare as I finished, "it's not worth getting yourself hurt over."

I could feel the girl tense as she explained calmly. "I don't care what happens to me I just want everyone to make it back home safe and sound."

I stood up and stalked around the bed. Robins' face was filled with curiosity as I crossed my arms over my chest and stated. "You should care! People are expecting you to come back in one piece! You are vital to this army. If you were to die in the next battle think of how many people you are leaving behind, Chorm, Olivia, Gaius, Cordelia, everyone in this army! So don't throw your life away so blatantly!" I nearly shouted at the girl. Her eyes were wide in shock as I saw a brief flash of anger in her eyes. She grit her teeth as I finished.

"There is a difference between being selfless and being foolish. And I do not take you as a foolish person."

"All I have is my friends to live for." I was taken aback as I saw the girl admit her voice strong and unwavering. Her purple eyes looking up at me with such devotion to this army. I had never felt such an intense gaze. The air around her completely changed. The very aura of her turning cold and charged with determination.

I felt a pain go through my chest at the familiar words. I could see in her face that she had faced loss in her life. I had seen that look in the younger recruits or in soldiers that felt like they have lost everything.

I sighed and bent down to the girl's level.

"I know what it's like to want to protect the ones you love. You also need to protect yourself. On that battle field you are not invincible Robin. You have made deep connections to this army and they care deeply for you. I fight for you and the others just as much. You are my friend and I also want to protect you."

The girl went silent her face slightly surprised the air around her much more calm than before. She bowed her head low and quickly tuned over. I sighed and continued my work.

I gave the girl another elixir as she chugged it down. I finished adverting my eyes so she could fix her tank top.

She looked at me sleepily and laughed as she stated. "You know Priam," I looked over at the girl.

"No one ever talks like that to me." Her face was dead serious and held an authority that I knew I was outmatched in. Her strong presence consuming her body.

"I have never met someone like you. It's funny really, I forget that I'm not alone sometimes." She gave me a delicate smile her intimidating atmosphere vanishing and threw her coat over her shoulders as she confidently walked out of the medical tent.

* * *

 _Indienote_ : So as you have probably noticed I have thrown a few "date" ideas in here with the conversations. This is going to happen a lot. This story will also have some angst in it and I hope you enjoy and leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5: Six Feet Under

"Ha!" my blade barely wavered as I blocked an attack. I pushed back on my opponent as the dead body reeked of decay. The risen gave an angry growl and came at me again.

"Olivia stay back!" My steel met the risen's again. The shy dancer followed my order as she gripped her armor slayer like her life depended on it.

 _Well I guess in this case it does._

I instantly charged at the opening the risen gave me and cut him down with ease. I gripped my stomach as I coughed a few times. I looked down at my hand.

 _Drat, blood._

I grabbed a vulnary from my pocket and gladly chewed on the leafy green as Olivia started to make her way closer to me.

"That was a close one, thank you." Her serious expression was a very rare one but fit the situation at hand.

I glanced at the intricate hole we were in. a search party had stumbled upon a cave around a week back so Chrom and I created a small party to go and explore it. Little did we know it was filled to the brim with trapped risen, and even worst? Collapsing tunnels.

"We'll find our way back to the group in no time. I promise Liv's" The pink haired girl nodded her jewelry clinking and a determined look in her eyes. I grabbed the torch and continued walking forward. Trading my sword for a battle axe. Even though I was more proficient with a sword, I knew that I had used it too much and it would break anytime soon. Olivia knew it too. I had temporarily changed into the hero class for the time being since the terrain of this battle was almost completely underground.

We continued our march down the cave. I felt a dull ache in my stomach from the punch to the gut I had suffered a while back.

I surpassed a hiss as I laid against one of the cave walls.

"Robin!" Olivia instantly knelt in front of me fear leaking onto her face.

 _Drat,_ "I'm fine, really Liv's just got a little tired." I assured nonchalantly.

She gave me a worried expression and looked around the cave. "We are going to take a break. I have an elixir on me. Drink it."

She handed me the two bottles as I barked. "No way! We need to save those! All I need is rest!" I shoved the bottles away my voice firm.

"Too bad! Now drink one of them before I force it down your throat!" She demanded. I froze at the order. She gave me a piercing look and explained. "You are the best hope the two of us got. So you need these more than I. I don't care how many days of cleaning duty you assign me after this. I won't let you die here." Tears started streaming down her face as she started blushing. I watched helplessly.

"Man, Liv's, okay, no point in getting so worked up."

I hastily drank the mint tasting drink. I instantly felt my airway open better, and the pain in my stomach vanish.

I should have saved it though…

Olivia looked plenty pleased as she sat next to me our back leaning against the dirt wall.

"Robin," I looked over at the pink haired girl. More tears streamed down her face as she sniffed. "If by any chance we don't make it out of here-"

"Don't you dare ask me to do anything," she stopped and looked at me as I got up on my feet and yelled at her.

"Don't you dare think for a second that the two of us aren't getting out of this alive so save your stupid requests and fulfill them when we make it back alive and well? You hear me?!"

I heard the tunnel vibrate and echo at my statement. I quickly slung my battle axe over my shoulder and ordered. "Now come on, I bet Henry is worried sick about you." I watched as her tears stopped. Admiration filling her face as I saw the same determined expression.

"Right. Let's go."

* * *

Robin should have been back by now. I glanced at the small group of warriors that had just come back from the latest scout mission.

Where was my apprentice?

"What do you mean they got separated from the group?" My ears perked up as I overheard the young white haired pelgian mage yell at Chrom.

I put the box of potatoes down and listened to the conversation. The albino blood lover looked furious as Chrom donned the all too familiar defeated expression.

"A tunnel collapsed, it separated us from the girls. Robin managed to push Donnel away but Olivia was too far from her. We searched for three days Henry. But that cave," Chrom grit his teeth as I felt dread spread through me the all too familiar bad feeling starting to rise in me. "It's infested with risen."

I looked over and saw the regret and the guilt more than apparent on Chrom's face. Henry stood deathly still for a while his face a mix between shock and hatred. Black magic swirled around the tips of his fingers.

"I knew she shouldn't have gone." The albino mage stated. His hands were clenched as he confessed.

"Leader Chrom whatever, I don't care what you say, but I'm going to go and get my wife and friend safely home."

"Henry you can't-"

"Really? You're' going to try to stop me?" He evilly laughed

"Henry even a gifted mage like you can't-"

"Can't what defeat all of them? Heh, I would like to see them try with how I'm feeling right now." Henry chuckled.

"Look Henry it's no use-"

"Chrom Olivia is pregnant!"

I heard the clearing go dead silent at the desperate announcement. Chrom froze. I watched as Henry's eyes seared into Chrom. The usual happy faced squinty eyed man had become cloaked in bloodlust. I moved my hand to my sword, incase Henry tried something. I watched as the mage's aura dissipated and he took a deep breath and stated.

"We weren't sure until the morning she left, I told her not to go on this scouting trip but she figured one last one wouldn't hurt before she was banned from the field. I begged her to at least take me." I heard Henry's voice break. "I should have been with her."

"And for the bloody cherry on top, not only is my wife in danger, my future child is too." The mage looked desperate as he finished. "I won't lose what little family I have to some dead lifeless corpses." His blood lust was so intense I could feel it from across the clearing. I watched as the dark knight turned his heels and went straight to the tent he shared with the pink haired girl.

Chrom stood in shock for a moment. I then saw the guilt enter his face again.

If Chrom had even given up hope on the two girls, I don't know what would save them now.

I tapped my sword to my boot.

This is going to end up being a suicide mission isn't it?

 _But, Robin was down there._

I felt dread pump straight into my heart at the thought of her dying.

I heaved a huge sigh and went up to Chrom. "I volunteer to go with him, it would be safer that way." Chrom looked shocked at my request.

"Are you sure? Even with my skill it was near impossible to navigate those pitch black caves."

"Don't worry I dedicated a whole year of my life to sword fighting without my sense of sight."

Chrom gave me a surprised look and then nodded in approval. "Of course you did, make sure they get home safe. Especially Henry."

I nodded and watched as Chrom walked away heading to his personal tent.

I turned and was face to face with the orange haired candy thief and the perfectionist named Cordelia. The two both had steel determined looks on their faces as they both stated. "We're coming with you."

I opened my mouth to protest only to have Cordelia state, "Gaius here is no stranger to the dark, he could kill a single fly from fifty meters back without being detected."

"And little mama here, she can kill nearly anything with perfect precision, she is one of the best warriors we have." Gaius finished.

The two stared me down as I stated. "It is Henry's decision if you two want to join, not mine. Take it up with him. Matters like this shouldn't concern me. I only care about returning Robin and Olivia home safely."

I headed towards my tent getting ready to travel.

 _Please, hang on Robin._

* * *

I took huge deep breaths as I dodged for what felt like the thousandth time. My fist made solid contact with the Risen's jaw as I cleaved him in half. The risen instantly disappeared only to be replaced by another two. I glanced over at Olivia who was panting just as hard, her hands all bloodied and one of her eyes was blinded with blood.

I growled and swung my axe at the huge mob of risen before me.

This wasn't good, at this rate, I'll end up breaking my only silver axe. Then I'll only have a throwing axe and a blade that is due to break very soon. I also have my usual archfire tome one me but I'm not sure how effective it would be in this area.

A risen with a sword charged me at full speed. I smirked and quickly disarmed him, literally. I caught the sword that he threw as his arms fell to the floor. He howled in pain as I slung the new blade into my belt.

 _We weren't going to last long here._

I stayed silent as I heard the risen charge at me. I quickly grabbed a dagger from off the ground and slit the corpse's throat. I felt another barrel into me. I gasped as the feeling of cracking bones vibrated through my body as I was slammed straight into the dirt wall.

"Olivia!" I screamed. The pink haired dancer stood by me her hands shaking as she crouched low and managed to pull out a critical hit. I put pressure on my side as I attempted to lift my left arm.

 _Drat, they broke my arm. I guess I had no choice now._

I created a quick eye patch.

"Olivia get behind me!" I shouted to the pink girl. She gave me a stunned look and quickly retreated towards me.

I quickly took out my archfire tome. I placed the eye patch over my bad eye and begun chanting.

I quickly shouted the rest of the words the intense fire consuming everything in its path. The sudden light making my eye sting and the smoke choke my throat.

I grabbed the pink haired girls hand and charged through the piles of ash and fire.

I felt the light dim a little as I switched the eye patch so it covered my other eye and kept running Oliva's hand in mine.

I coughed as we ducked into a small nook. The two of us panting hard.

 _How long had we been down here?_ The pitch black gave no indication of time whatsoever. I heard Olivia softly crying.

I paused and gently rubbed her shoulders as the girl completely was reduced to tears.

"L-liv's come on. I bet Chrom is searching for us right now. Along with Henry. Gaius is probably saying his dumb jokes and Cordelia is probably complaining about her love life like usual." I assured her as I sat and started to create a sling for my arm out of what little material I had left form my bag.

Oliva kept crying, I listened heartbroken as she got herself sick.

"Aww man, not again." I gently rubbed her back as she took deep staggering breaths.

"Sorry, I just. I can't control it."

I felt sympathy for the poor girl.

"Robin,"

"No, no, no, no if you want to say something to the ones you love you are just going to have to tell them yourself! Because we both-"

"We three actually."

I paused, my brain instantly stopping as I felt the small girls head rest on my shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" I asked happy that she couldn't see my expression.

I was of course happy to hear that my closest friend was pregnant don't get me wrong but. Not like this.

The poor thing. She had to go through this while being pregnant.

"Yeah, Henry and I just found out. We didn't want to tell anyone until we got through our first term or whatever. But I know, I know my husband." I felt her whole body shaking as she sobbed. "He's probably worried sick about me." I laid my head back as it connected with the dirt wall.

 _Dangit, dangit, DANGIT!_ I speedily punched the wall as Olivia just listened.

"We have to find a way out of here."

"But how, the only tunnel we went through collapsed and risen keep coming from the other end."

I paced as I thought.

I had about five more uses of my arch fire tome, Olivia was only down to her iron sword, I had two daggers, and a few hits of my silver axe still, not to mention the flimsy sword I just got off of one of the risen. So if use hand to hand combat more then I could save us a few more swings. He also had one elixir left and a vulnary.

I placed my hand on the roof of the ceiling.

Maybe we could dig up. I shook my head. We were two stories down in the earth.

Not to mention the rise would hear any explosions and come running to find us. Unless we distract them…

"Olivia, I'm about to do something insane."

I shared my idea with the small pink haired woman. As she nodded and agreed to the insane plan.

"Are you sure this will work? I continued putting the rest of our water supply onto the moss covered shawl the two of us had fashioned.

"Of course it will." I draped the wet garment over Olivia as she squeaked.

I drenched the rest of the water over my own jacket and quickly tore a piece of material from my pants.

Forming a torch I hear Olivia squeak. "How will I know if the plan worked?"

I bit on the material and tied it. "When the cave collapses and everything is on fire. But remember after you light the torch, run like hell."

I heard the shuffling of her clothes which I knew was a nod.

I lit the torch. I looked at the scared expression on the girls face. I hugged the small pink haired girl and assured, "Don't worry, we are going to get out of here, I promise."

She hugged me tightly and yelled. "If you die I won't forgive you!"

I chuckled and gave her back a pat. "Same here Liv's, I'll see you on the surface." She gave me one last fleeting glance and ran further down the hall way. I sighed and started setting everything up.

 _I wasn't going to die today._

* * *

"We're close," I watched as the dark mage snapped out of his mediation the dark circle he had created leaving scorch marks in the grass.

"So what? Without a proper map of the caves we are useless!" Cordelia shouted the girl desperate. I sat on a nearby stump and observed the conversation.

"Hey that's why we brought whiskers." Gaius pointed to the rabbit women who always seemed to have a guarded expression on her face.

Her noise twitched as she growled "I'm not your pet, also I owe the pink haired woman." Gregor stayed close by my side the old warrior was very good company I had found out recently. He also had a very passionate dedication to the rabbit woman. It was interesting to see how the older warrior's personality seemed to completely change around the stern laguz.

"Yeah, yeah whiskers we all know you're into me." Gaius waved off.

I watched calmly as Gregor quickly held his blade to the ginger's throat and threatened. "Don't disrespect the lady alright nose bleeder?" The seasoned warrior finished the sentence with a faulty grin his accent heavy.

The thief glared at the other ginger his look totally challenging I put my hand on my sword as Gaius sighed. "Well you guys are no fun."

"This isn't supposed to be fun Gaius! We are supposed to be saving our friends." I heard Cordelia shout from the skies.

"Well sorry that I'm the only one not marching around like we already lost someone!"

The clearing went silent as everyone stole glances at Henry. The man had been acting very out of character lately and had become solely focused on getting Olivia back. Henry sighed and laughing he added.

"Well you have a point! But we really should get moving. I work better in the night time anyways. Besides we might find some risen that I can dismantle!"

We all got up as the dark knight saddled his horse the creature happily staying still for the interesting mage.

"Henry," the mage looked over at me his expression shocked.

"Well I didn't expect to hear much out of you mister grumpy face."

I ignored the comment as I stated. "Keep your head on straight, we are going to find the tactician and your dancer."

Henry gave me a worried smile as he jumped onto the horse and stated. "Yeah, but what I'm worried about is if we just find corpses."

He snapped the reins and continued forward Cordeila taking to the skies and Panne turning into her bunny form Gregor jumping on, Gauis and I continued going on foot.

No, I believed in my pupil. She was as tough as they got.

I felt a small spark of fear though. She would sacrifice herself though if it meant Olivia's safety.

* * *

I waited a little while more counting to three hundred in my head. I took a deep breath and put my face covering on.

 _Well here goes nothing._

I took my tome and flipped to the strongest spell in the entire book. The "long distance fire trap." I took a deep breath as I chanted the ancient word the magic flowing through my entire body. I touched the walls and watched as the mini explosions went off with small pops. I covered my ears and watched as a huge chunks of rocks came falling collapsing the tunnel. I grabbed the book and instantly started running towards where Olivia was.

I counted my steps until I arrived to my second set of min explosives and blew them up too. I knew the risen were attracted to sound and we had found out that they could dig through the tunnels. So we had been staying quiet while they searched for us. It was when they finally cleared out that Olivia and I were able to collapse the rest of the main tunnel we were trapped in. the part of the cave collapsed easily as I grabbed the book again and ran. I counted my steps again.

A while back Olivia had discovered a weak spot in the ceiling and the wall. So our plan was when the risen were distracted with the tunnels collapsing we would finally be able to destroy that last barrier. But not before I sent all of the risen down here into a fiery death. I did the spell again another part of the cave collapsing. I only had two spells let and one more explosion. I heard the groans of the risen plowing through the barriers. I growled and continued my fast pace.

I reached the final trap. I could hear the quick steps of risen and digging follow me. Fear gripped me as I quickly deployed the trap. I left the wreckage and made sure I stuck close to the wall. I had made a flammable liquid from what was left of our supplies. We had drenched some old pages of my arch fire with the liquid. And laid them down the tunnel I counted to 300. I lifted my head up to find Olivia waiting with the torch.

"Ready to do this?" She nodded. I waited until I heard the risen walking faster towards us. I started chanting as Olivia became even more frightened.

"Steady Olivia," I warned. She nodded. I waited until the risen where only around ten feet in front of me.

"Now!" I shouted the last magical word as Olivia threw the torch into the fray. I watched as the fire instantly consumed the risen while the tunnel completely collapsed on the undead. The familiar spell of risen dust could be found in the air. I gagged a little and covered my mouth as Olivia was about to start to dry heave.

I slung the girls arm over my shoulders as we both attempted to find the weak spot in the wall.

"Robin, do you hear that?" Olivia's terrified voice made me stop in my tracks. All the risen hadn't died.

I started running a little faster as the two of us frantically felt the walls for the weak point. The plan didn't work and we didn't have enough items to fight off another group of risen. I looked down at the sweet girl. If anyone should get out of this, it should be her.

I finally found the weak spot we had hit earlier. I slammed my body against the barrier the wall crumbling away to reveal what looked like a well.

"Olivia," the sweet girl looked up at me as I stated.

"Make sure Chrom takes care of himself, and tell Priam that I'm sorry that I will never be able to repay his kindness back"

"What do you-" I shoved the small girl across the opening so that she was on the other side of the well she barely reached the other opening. She gave me a shocked look. I smiled and drew my silver axe.

"No! Robin!"

"Olivia. You're going to be a great mother!" I felt the tears spill down my face as she gave me a terrified look. I gave her one last smile started to run down the hall way the girl screaming for me to come back.

* * *

"Something isn't right." I looked over at the bunny woman who had a confused and terrified expression on her face. She plugged her nose and crouched down to the earth.

"What is it?" Her expression became dark as her ears twitched.

"The tunnels are collapsing. At a terrifying rate. Not to mention I can smell the burnt flesh of hundreds of risen."

Dread spread through me. Gaius looked at me as the two of us nodded towards each other.

"We got to get in there, the girls might still be alive."

Henry had a dark expression on his face as his head instantly spun to the opposite direction of the cave entrance.

"Panne do you hear that?" The rabbit woman's eyes widened as she barked.

"Yes! It's Olivia!" I saw Henry instantly snap his reins and fly towards the sound of the girls screams.

"Any sign of Robin?" I desperately asked the rabbit woman.

She took a deep whiff of the air and stated "I smell faint scents of her near Olivia. They must have split up." Gregor kept his defense up as I walked up to the bunny woman.

She gave me a pointed glare. "Madam, may I please ask permission that you take me straight to robin?" the bunny woman gave me a shocked expression. As I pleaded. "She's my responsibly as her mentor I should have been with her in the first place." the bunny girl gave me another piercing gaze and stated.

"Hop on. I hope you don't mind a little dirt."

Gregor gave me a protective glance. And backed away from the taugel. She easily transformed her body becoming bunny like and long as her armor fit the woman.

I hoped onto her back the bunny cautioning. "Hold on hero."

I gripped her fur as she bounded full force the way Henry and Cordelia had.

I gasped as another risen managed to cut my leg. I growled and bludgeoned him. Throwing his weapon at a comrade of his and then busting another's head straight into the wall.

This was not looking good. A cut on my forehead had made me unable to see out of my left eye because of the blood. I had an injured arm, the broken ribs I suffered from earlier, now I had a fatal cut on my leg and a nick on my neck. I growled and flat out punched a risen into another.

I had to buy Olivia time. I had to fight.

I quickly grabbed a javelin from one of the risen corpses and threw it down the hall three of the dead bodies getting hit. I quickly spat out some blood as I fought.

I almost laughed at how cruel this was. Olivia and I had survived who knows how long down here only to be killed by risen in the end.

But I was weak from lack of food and water. Not to mention I haven't had a decent sleep in what felt like days in this hell hole. I panted hard as I felt one of my lungs fill up with a liquid.

I was going to die here wasn't I?

I let out a deep sigh and continued fighting.

"Ah." I let out a soft groan as I saw a sword come out of my stomach. I looked behind me and saw that a risen had gotten the drop on me.

I staggered to the dirt wall clinging to the rocks there.

 _So this was it?_ I slid down to the floor the risen pausing as if savoring my pain.

 _Sick jerks._

I looked up as a risen opened his mouth towards me. I grabbed one of the daggers on me my whole body protesting and cut his jaw off. The risen screamed.

I chuckled. "Yeah right buddy, buy me a drink first before you eat me."

I kept my eyes focused on the crowd that now seemed hesitant to come at me.

I felt the rocks shift around the cave.

Another tunnel collapse?

I gave a weak grunt the sword still kept in place as I felt the earth shake.

I heard a loud boom as I saw a huge furry creature stick her head into the tunnel right across from me.

"Panne?"

* * *

If hell had to take a form on earth I would have to say this was it.

I felt my blood boil as I saw a group of risen waiting around my small pupil. The girl looked like hell as well. I felt my heart stop as I realized she had a sword going through her.

She stared at the bunny women for some time her expression one of shock and relief.

I made eye contact with the small girl. Her eyes became even wider as water welled in her beautiful purple eyes.

"Priam!" I moved quickly and jumped off the bunny woman who was using her strong claws to cut down any risen that stood in her way.

I rushed quickly to the small girl who only held a dagger in her hands. I slashed at risen as I made my way to the girl. I needed to make it to Robin!

I growled as I finally made my way to the girl. I crouched down in front of her my body completely shielding the girl and yelled. "Touch her and you die!"

The risen seemed excited to have a livelier fighter as they swamped me. I quickly cut all of them down their bodies disappearing after a swift flash of my sword.

 _How dare they lay a hand on her?!_ I cut another down.

How dare these mindless corpses think they could hurt her!

I made sure not a single one touched my apprentice as the boiling anger in me came up. I shouted as wrath overcame me.

I breathed heavily as the tunnel was cleared. The only thing proving that there were risen her where the pile of weapons and the armor that hadn't faded yet.

I spun around and drew my sole attention to the young girl. Her head was bowed as she coughed deeply. Horror spread through my chest as I realized she was coughing up blood.

"Priam." I heard her weak voice cry. She raised her head slowly. She gave me a dazzling smile blood covering her face and her beautiful white hair slightly singed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't stronger." I watched helplessly as I saw her body go limp.

"No, NO." I went straight to the girl and took her pulse.

It's faint. She was still alive.

* * *

I felt like lead filled my lungs. That was the first thing I thought when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes. To find sunlight streaming through the huge medic tent.

 _At this point I should just live here if I keep this reckless behavior up._

I then felt my entire body ache with pain. I gave a loud hiss of pain as I felt like curling up into a ball. I took deep breaths trying to remember the training Priam had given me on how to deal with injuries. I looked over and saw that Olivia was in the bed next to me. I felt tears stream down my face.

 _She was okay._

I cried breathlessly at the realization that I had almost died. It felt unreal.

I cried harder and clutched myself my body protesting to every breath I took.

 _I was alive._

I heard fabric rustling to find that Henry had entered the tent beautiful pink flowers in hand. He walked over to the two of us girls and set the pink flowers by Olivia's bedside. His usually smiling face filled with an unfamiliar expression.

I gasped in shock and pain as he tackled me in a huge hug.

"Thank you! Olivia told me everything!" I hugged the friendly mage trying to ignore the pain in my body as he drew back. I was surprised to see that tears were also streaming from his closed eyes.

"I can never repay you Robin."

I smirked at the mage, "Don't even worry about it, just be the best husband and father you possibly can." He nodded a sweet and determined expression on his face. He looked around the tent and then stated.

"Last time I checked that Mr. grumpy face dude was here last. I'm not sure where he is now though."

 _Grumpy face dude? Oh, Priam._

Priam had watched over me? I felt my heart squeeze at the kindness the man had constantly showed me. He really was a big old softie.

"Henry? How long have I been asleep?" The man expressed deep thought as he put his hand on his chin.

"Around two weeks."

"What!"

"Yeah, the doctor said that if you didn't wake up within the next month then you were gone forever. So I made sure to do some blood sacrifices for you! I even used one of the arms I have gotten from battle! I knew it would work!" The man started laughing as I felt my skin crawl.

 _Yep that was Henry for you._

I heard a faint yawn as I looked over to the other bed. I saw that Olivia was starting to wake up. Henry quickly went to her side his hand in hers and his face holding an adoring smile towards his wife. She mumbled something softly to him making him laugh and kiss her forehead in return.

I felt a small bit of anxiety run through me. What if she yells at me? What if she didn't want anything to do with me after what I did to her? I took deep breaths as Henry pointed towards, me. I saw Olivia instantly sit up her bright pink eyes filled with tears. I braced myself as she also tackled me into a huge hug the girl crying pitifully into my injured neck.

"You're so stupid!" She sobbed as she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back "Yeah, I am."

I spent the rest of my day in bed as a constant flow of people came to visit me. Each one wanting to hear form me how I sustained such injuries since Olivia could only tell so much. I got chewed out by both Gaius and Cordelia who both ended up crying in the end.

It was hard to talk to Chom. He avoided my gaze at all costs. Guilt could have been seen coming off him in waves. He explained why he had to leave me. I completely forgave him since I knew I would have had to do the same thing. We chatted for a while until it got dark. I sighed and looked at the night sky through the tent.

"What's wrong?"

I looked over at the blue haired prince. "Nothing, I'm just bummed I'm going to be missing sword practice with Priam for a while that's all."

Chrom smiled and chuckled a little as he explained.

"You wouldn't know this but, Priam made sure you got the best care possible, he never gave up on you. I had never seen any man so determined. He also stayed the entire first week with you. He wouldn't even budge from your side for one second. It actually scared the living daylights out of Olivia sometimes. She thought he was a bear when it was dark."

My mentor? Did all of that for me?

I smiled as I felt my eyes water a little bit.

He did all of that for me?

"If I didn't know any better I would say he's grown attached to you." Chrom crossed his arms over himself as he gave me a mischievous smile. I blushed and tried to move my body only to have pain follow.

"Yeah, I guess so my lord." I grumbled. Chrom laughed as he got up and left the prince saying a sweet goodbye.

I let out a lonely puff of air.

 _Attached, huh?_ I felt my heart warm and a blush travel up my face.

 _Oh dear lord, I hope no one else knew about my stupid little crush on Priam_.

* * *

Indienote: So this is one of my rougher chapters (if you hadn't noticed) the POV also changes a lot which I promise won't happen very often in other stories.

Hello my lovies! Now my next update is going to be next week! So please stay tuned and make sure to follow this story because trust me I have much more material on these two.

ALSO! If you have any prompts or cute date ideas for these two I am willing to try them! so message me and we can talk.

Have a good rest of your day/night!

Don't forget to comment!


	6. Chapter 6: Sway with me

It's been a long week.

I stretched my arms over my head as I tried to relax into a comfy hay bail and watched my comrades. We had just got done with a very intense invasion and the soldiers were celebrating. Even though the enemy nearly got the better of us a few times. Not to mention we lost a majority of our foot men.

I watched as my best friend Olivia danced gracefully, her movements fluidly gracing everyone. Even with her small baby bump she was more graceful than I. To my amusement Gaius was trying to copy the small girl, the poor ginger haired thief failing poorly. I saw Henry cheer on his small pink haired wife the man covered in crows and what I hoped was red wine. Him, Panne and Gregor all watching the festivities as Gregor had his arm around the bunny woman who seemed more than content with having her husband with her.

Sully was seen dragging and apparently leading a dance with Kellam the man accepting his fate but seeming to enjoy that she was happy. Nowi could be seen dead in the thick of the festivities as she changed from dragon to small girl in her drunken state.

Minerva and Cherche could be seen flying in the skies Minerva blowing fire into the sky. I watched as Minerva and Cherache landed Gaius happily ran over to the pink haired dragon tamer and gave her a huge kiss.

Libra, Stahl, Lon'qu, Ricken, Vike, Virion, and Donnel were all participating in an arm wrestling match Libra being the one to determine who won and making sure everything was fair. Cordelia stole glances at Libra as he smiled back at her occasionally the two easing into conversation after a while. Anna could be seen flirting with Virion. She had been on him ever since she found out he was a big shot duke.

Miriel had trapped some young soldier into a debate while Fredrick joined, the two seasoned fighters getting heated on the topic while the poor soldier was unsure of what to do.

I then saw Lissa and Maribelle both girls laughing and enjoying themselves.

I watched as I saw Sthal drink a shot of alcohol, everyone around the table cheering him on. The knight then went up to Mariblle. He exchanged words with her leading the small girl to blush as he led her to a dance.

Lissa was smiling and rooting the two on. To my surprise, and the rest of the group, I saw Lon'qu then approach Lissa the two easing into a conversation.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I suddenly scanned the crowd for Tharja hoping that I could get sights on her but to my dismay I couldn't find her.

 _Well there goes any hope of sleep tonight._

I looked over at Sumia who was happily dancing with Chrom the two completely oblivious to anyone else.

To be honest it had been a really long week for me. My muscles ached and my brain was slow from the lack of sleep. I felt like a wringed out rag. I also had to postpone the training with Priam and barely got any sleep at night nowadays.

The battle plans for the invasion had been compromised so I had to come up with new ones on the spot much to my horror. They were sloppy and half thought out and because of that we had lost a lot of good men and women over a hundred foot soldiers. I felt a huge weight on my chest as I thought about what I could have done to avoid the loss of life.

 _I should have done better._

I threw my hood up as I sighed and tucked my knees into me resting my chin on them. I just wanted to disappear for another three days to sulk. Chrom had dragged me out of my tent while I was in the middle of hand writing letters to the fallen solders families since I had felt so responsible.

 _I should have tried better or read more. Just something or else those men and woman would be with us here tonight._

"Would you care to dance with me?"

I felt my gaze snap up to find that the owner of the rich voice was none other than Priam. I was surprised I didn't get whiplash since it was enough to make my hood fall back.

I blinked a few times. The question completely throwing me off guard.

"What?"

The man was always so calm as he shot me a sincere look. "Would you like to dance with me?"

He held out his hand to me.

I felt my body instantly ache at the thought of getting up. I smiled lightly, nodding my head and took his hand. I instantly loved the fell of his hand in mine I decided. He thankfully didn't say anything as slow songs started playing. He was pretty gentle as he started just doing a basic sway.

I was surprised to see that he was very relaxed as he swayed gently with me. I didn't even know he liked to dance.

I sadly didn't enjoy his company as much as I would have at any other moment. I felt my mind wander back to the subject I had been thinking about.

"You know," I heard the blue haired man start.

"When I took you on as my pupil I didn't understand how much of an amazing technician you were."

I frowned. _I'm not that good of a technician._

He noticed and gave me a confused look as I seemed to damper at the rare compliment. I saw his face change into a caring look as he stated.

"Let me guess, this wasn't how you wanted the invasion to go?"

I looked him in the eye my eyes felt watery as I felt all the guilt and hopelessness hit me at once. I hated feeling like this. Emotions caught in my throat as I took my hand off his shoulder and threw my hood up really quick.

I bit my lip, _I would never forgive myself if I cried in front of anyone, especially Priam._

"No," I croaked. I looked down at the ground as I felt all of my doubt and hopelessness fill me.

"I should have done better."

 _I had let my army down, I had let my friends down, everyone. I could have lost someone here right now due to my stupidity._

 _I failed catastrophically._

I avoided looking at Priam and felt the swaying stop. His huge warm hands resting on my shoulders as he quickly lead me to the shadows of a nearby tent. I was overly grateful for him for moving me as he looked straight at me. I felt tears over fill my eyes as I finally sobbed lightly. I saw his hard expression melt as he drew me in for a hug.

I pressed my face close to his chest my hand trying to wipe away tears as I sobbed.

"We lost so many people today, and it's all my fault." All of that loss. All of those families. The men and women that made this army.

Priam held me in a gentle manner, his huge frame warm and comforting. Like a shield from the world.

I cried pitifully into his shoulder. The weight of my actions hitting me fully. I felt like all eyes were on me.

 _I hated this feeling._

"War is not merciful, much along with death." Priam started his voice taking on a much deeper tone, "they do not pick sides and they do not discriminate. No matter how righteous and honorable the path you chose to follow. But I choose to believe that what you are fighting for. The world that Chrom wants to make. I choose to lay my life down for that world." Shadows of fire danced on his face his eyes boring into mine.

He paused as I soaked in his words. "Along with all those men and women who sacrificed themselves today. They fought knowing that they were going to make a better world following you. They chose who to fight for, as I have. And their loved ones understand that." a light blush had dusted his face as he continued.

"Besides look around us." He let go of me and gestured to the festivities as he took both my hands and stated. "We are all still alive because of your spirit and passion."

His eyes held such a strong gentle softness to them as he looked me in the eyes and stated, "You are enough, and you always will be. And as long as I have breath in my lungs I will fight for the world you and Chrom are going to create."

I felt tears stream down my face as I felt the weight of guilt taken off of my shoulders.

Tears gathered in my eyes as I felt like laughing as well. I tackled Priam in a huge hug the man grunting from the impact.

"Thank you, Priam." The two of us gladly stayed like that for what seemed like blissful eternity.

I heard him mischievously state. "You won't be saying that when you catch up on training."

I pushed him away playfully and laughed. "Aww, come on! I was leading an army!"

He smiled at me. "Excuses, excuses." The two of us smiled as I heard and upbeat tune start playing he gently took my hand and asked. "May I?"

I smiled and taking my hood down stated.

"Yes you may." The two of us smiled as we joined with the rest of the dancing.

* * *

 _Indienote:_ Hey fam, so I lied. I got to update a little earlier than I thought! Yay for me! (Also I was mega-excited and couldn't contain it.)

But in all honesty thank you guys so much for the reads and for the few of you who are sticking with me I hope you really do enjoy this story. You guy help make this all happen and I hope that people like me who love this pairing enjoy my little story. Because not gonna lie there is NOTHING on these two it's sad and it makes me desperate enough to write this train wreck.

I will update soon and I'll probably end up tweaking this chapter later on but for now I'm gonna leave you with this angsty sweet mess.

Thank you my loves! Leave a comment and don't forget to follow!


	7. Chapter 7: Burning Questions

"By drawing in the ambient energies that permeate the air, we gain their strength. Therein lies the origin of a fighter's ability and the determinant to how far they'll go. So, if the breath is the source of all strength, what ought a warrior to do?"

I panted as I looked up to see my mentor far and above surpassing me.

I wasn't going to sugar coat it ladies and gents. This trail was kicking my cute butt.

I sat down and drank some water as I heard Priam stop and take a break as well. For today's training he had dragged me up this mountain side. It didn't help that he was built like a god while I had about as much endurance as a bag of Gaius' sweets.

"Um... Seek out the purest air possible?" I heaved out in one breath. He had been chattering the whole time during this exorcise to my astonishment. It was surprising how much of a chatterbox he was when I wasn't verbally able to cut him off.

No really he was worse than me I think.

"Indeed! Air quality is of critical importance when training. This is why warriors have labored in deep woods and waterfalls for ages." He proudly exclaimed.

I took another deep breath as I gave him a small cheer.

Well I was laboring all right.

"Shall we continue?" I nodded and heaved my huge pack the man actually looked a little excited as we neared our mystery location. I was truly curious as well since I had cleared two whole days for this little field trip.

"Man this is an intense climb!" I shouted forward to him as he was practically jogging compared to my pace.

I'm a book worm not a marathoner.

"You want intense? Let's talk about my first training expedition into the woods." I heard him shout back. "I was but a boy, 11 or 12 perhaps, and I was attacked by a ferocious bear."

Bear meat sounded dang good right now.

"A bear attacked you when you were 12?!" I shouted climbing over a small cliff as he helped me up his face open and non-guarded.

"It did." His eyes held a twinkle of mischief as his stoic voice replied.

I gasped as I eagerly asked. **"** So...did you defeat it?"

"How else would I be telling you this blistering tale if I hadn't?" He chuckled slightly as I froze dead on the spot and felt a blush travel up to my face.

Could I die now? I think a part of my lung was already on the trail all I had to do was exhale the other part and I was good.

"...Oh. Um, right."

Oh God strike me with lightning please.

 **"** I owe my victory to the crisp mountain air. With every breath, I drew into me the very spirit of the woods. The sighs of the trees of ages old whorled about me just waited to be utilized! And as I breathed deep, I began to refine that energy. To temper it..." I heard his sentence fall as he became silent. I looked up wanting to know what got him to shut up and stood in wonder at the sight I was seeing.

It was a secluded natural spring. With a roaring beautiful waterfall that fell into a pool before going to travel in a river that cut through the land nearby the camp. I stared awed at how beautiful this place looked.

It was stunning. He grabbed my hand and led me down the rock cliff to get to the pool. I smiled as he took a deep breath of fresh air and let out a huge sigh. His eyes were so vibrant and alive. It was a slight to behold. The usually guarded and stoic man that I had first met was now relaxed and just purely content. His deep eyes met mine. I blushed as I realized I had been staring.

I put the heavy pack down as I looked into the clear beautiful water. I smiled as I could see little silver fish dart around in the water.

I felt a strong hand shove me. I squeaked as I fell flat into the pool getting myself completely drenched. I looked to shore and saw the huge navy haired man bellowing with laughter his deep laugh rolling over me like waves. I instantly loved the sound of it.

I felt my jaw start to chatter at the cold water as I smiled and yelled. "Oh you are asking for it buster!" I laughed as I started splashing water at my mentor, who in turn jumped in with me.

I laughed as the two of us splashed at the other. The man at one point grabbing me by the waist and throwing me into the deep end of the pool.

The rest of the day consisted of attempts at meditation, swordplay on rocky terrain, a lunch I had packed for the two of us, and a lot of me goofing off. Priam got firewood as I was able to get a few fish from the stream. We both cooked the fish and gladly ate until we were stuffed.

I looked up at the sky noticing the stars showing up now.

I sat by the fire in one of my most comfy outfits warming my hands against the fire. I had just gotten done fixing my tent up and I was completely content.

I looked over to see that Priam was polishing and sharpening the usual blade he had with him, Ragnell.

I gave a relaxed sigh as I stated out loud.

"Could I just stay here?" I looked up at the stars and continued.

"Away from war meetings and oily armor, from battle." I stated to the cold air and the night sky.

I looked over the fire at Priam who held a wise and knowing look as he smirked and stated. "It's easy to be enchanted by this place isn't it?" I nodded and looked further into the sky trying to find constellations that I had read about.

"Yeah it is. How did you find this place?"

The man continued sharpening his lade as he answered "I was bear hunting."

The man effortlessly handled the blade like it was an extension of his own self. I watched amazed. He had taken off his usual head band and stripped to his regular clothes his armor sitting in the tent that he had also put up. I had never seen him this relaxed in all the time I had known him. I couldn't help but think it was extremely attractive. Especially since the fire gave a perfect chance for me to look at him. Priam had been the source of many rumors in the camp. Many over exaggerated his stories while it irked others that he was so anti-social for apparently being the head of a miniature army before Chrom and I recruited him. Not to mention he could easily beat any number of our troops that went up against him. Each one afterwards demanding and asking to have him take them up as apprentices.

Many of the women especially were taken by him, many came up to me and would ask for any kind of gossip about him. To their dismay I was a horrid gossiper and they usually left with no new information to the reclusive hero.

I blushed a little as I thought of another question for my mentor.

I looked back up at the stars. It was a harmless question…

I cleared my throat and felt red tinge my face as I tried to nonchalantly ask.

"So, tell me a little about your past. Like have you ever been in love?"

I watched as the grown man's hand slipped his hand nearly missing the blade as he made eye contact with me. "That's a very personal question."

I quickly back pedaled. "Sorry, it's just, I realize that we have been training for months now and I don't know the first thing about you!" I scratched my head trying to come off calm.

The grown man donned an interesting look as he sighed and answered. "The only love I have is for the blade. Many women have confessed to me over the year's but-."

His face went bright red. I sat up as I watched how his face was flushed up to his ears.

"Priam, are you blushing?" I nearly yelled.

He glared at me and toughly answered. "O-of course not! The fire is just making my face hot!" I rested my head in my hands as I giggled at his expression deciding to let the poor guy off the hook. I could always tease him later.

He shot me a gentle smile as he continued his work.

I glanced deep into the fire another question popping into my head.

"Priam."

"Yes."

"What were your parents like?" I looked across the small fire to him.

He donned a sad smile as he looked at me sympathy clear in his eyes. It had been a while ago that he had found out that I couldn't remember anything. I was having a rough day and I went out seek his council.

So I was curious to say the least what his past was like.

"Well, my mother was strong, she was a trained mercenary so she didn't have much time for chit chat. She was also one that followed the path of the sword. She was a breathtaking warrior." A light smile filled with pride shown.

I watched as that expression dimmed as he continued. "My father wasn't really involved in my life too much. He always seemed to be leaving all of us. Until one day he finally just never came back." His voice had grown cold compared to the way he talked about his mother. His expression was steeled off and emotionless.

"I'm so sorry." I gently placed my hand on his arm. He smiled slightly and moved away from my touch.

He gave me a shrug as he explained. "It made me get stronger, more quickly. Besides my mother was the one who taught me most of what I know. Every night she would read me the legends of Ike and my birthright. I take pride in my family's origins."

"Besides I never truly felt like I lacked a father figure though, I had the whole town I was living in to raise me so I was never lonely. I also had my uncle Soren who would always scold me about reading. I just enjoyed getting into trouble a little too much." He smiled a little his barriers completely falling I smiled at how clam he seemed. His eyes seemed to glow in the firelight.

"I am envious of you though,"

I felt my head snap up. _Well that's absurd_. I was about to argue as he continued.

"Reading comes so easily to you, and I have never seen such a fierce fighting style such as your own. It's truly inspiring to watch you." He continued sharpening his blade which I had learned was the famed Ragnell. The blade was said to be blessed by Ashura herself and given abilities that I would never understand.

"What do you mean reading comes easy to me? You speak so eloquently. I actually thought you were a bard by the way you spoke when we first met." I answered.

He chuckled and answered. "I haven't read a book in over seventeen years. But I found out that I could face stronger opponents in the arena when the game master thought you were of noble blood. So I traveled with some wealthy merchants for a while and picked up those words. Soon my course way of speaking was gone and I've never gotten out of the habit."

I stared at him in absolute shock. _He had learned by listening just because he was so determined to fight stronger people._

We both sat quietly for a while as I placed more firewood in the fire. "So what problem do you have with reading?" My curiosity getting the best of me.

He gave me a shocked look and grudgingly admitted. "The words change."

I had read about that in my books somewhere, it was called dyslexia I think. "They change?" He gave a simple shrug as he took a stick nearby and wrote out a lowercase b and d.

I watched fully interested as he sighed and then wrote out a, e, and o. I saw how he had the look of someone who had given up a long time ago as he explained.

"Writing letters had never been a problem for me. It was reading then that always got me. Like for example."

He pointed to the b and the d. "When I read, I get these two letters mixed up, they always look the same to me so bed, turns into deb, dob, or dab when I read it. No matter how much I concentrate I cannot ever un-jumble them." he ran his hand through his hair as if getting a migraine just by looking at the letters.

"My mom gave up trying to have me read once I turned ten so everything has just been taught to me aloud or through example."

He threw the stick into the fire the man heaving a dep sigh as he laughed and stated. "I think I've managed pretty well to be honest."

I stared at him in wonder. He truly was a remarkable person. I thought for a moment the flames of the fire drawing my attention. I quickly got up and went into my tent.

"Robin?" I continued digging through my bag ignoring Priam.

"Gotcha!" I proudly held up the item I had been looking for. I smiled brightly as I rejoined the hero and sat next to him. He gave me a confused glance, a light dusting of blush covering his face. I flipped through a few pages trying to find a good story out of the book of short action scenes.

I finally found one and gave Priam a mischievous glance. I began reading the story out loud to the hero.

The man gave me a surprised look as I continued reading about a famed swordsman. The two of us sat there as I told tall tales about the samurai. Priam giving an impressed expression or chuckling at a few things. I smiled at the way he seemed to be enjoying my story telling even though I knew it wasn't as good as his.

I started to yawn as I reached an end to one of the battles my eyes dropping a little as they stung from reading.

He grabbed Ragnell and stated. "Get some sleep, you are probably exhausted. I'm going to practice a little more for old time's sake." I smiled at him and nodded as I yawned.

I had never gotten a better goodnights sleep.

 _indienote_ : Hey guys! Apparently the last file got corrupted! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience!

this chapter is honestly my second favorite one i've made. it's a little non-cannon on Priam's part but I had too much fun making a past for him that I simply couldn't help it!

Any who, I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you want me to continue with more there is now slightly a plot to this I guess?

Have a good day my loves!


	8. Chapter 8: Tension

"For all its hardened wood and metal, a sword is a delicate thing!" I smiled as I took a huge gulp of water from a huge bottle I always carried with me. It was kind of entertaining seeing the swordsman so riled up so late at night.

"Any sword is an elegant blade! A spear tip hewn to a razor point! They're strong enough to take a life, but exquisitely fragile at the same time. A warrior's life extends no further than that of the weapon he wields. Fail to perform maintenance, and it may well cost you...EVERYTHING!"

Priam's face was so expressive while he ranted. It was kind of funny that I got the most expression out of him when he was talking about old armor and swords.

"Ideally, a weapon should never be handled save by the one who wields it. I mean only that creating and tending to a weapon aids in growing accustomed to it. To claim as one's own a weapon made and honed by another is folly!"

"Are you suggesting the whole camp should learn smithing? Doesn't it seem a bit much?" I stated. As I sat and took a breather. He gave me a thoughtful moment and answered blatantly.

"It is only an ideal. I would never presume to force my methods on anyone else. But a man must have a code, and this is mine!"

I chuckled as he continued to rant about the duties of a swordsman.

"As you know Legends from the far north say that blades handed with love ultimately gain souls. They cease to be mere objects and become something tremendous. Miraculous, even! Once imbued with a soul, a weapon's bond to its wielder can transcend into a new planes of existence which surpass the boundaries of wielder and weapon. With this knowledge we are able to explore the depth of how to truly understand and exhibit sword play."

I smiled as I saw him go on. It was very rare that I saw this side of Priam and it was always when we were alone. Sully had just gone to bed when I had asked about sword care. He was usually so quiet and was a man of few words but I knew he was extremely passionate about battle and I enjoyed hearing his rants. It was amazing to see his passion for something. I watched as his whole body was engaged into this argument and how his eyes shown. This was the side of him that I loved the most. Where he was just comfortable being himself.

" ...I have been talking your ears blue, haven't I?" I started as I stopped day dreaming. I saw the huge warrior give me a smile as he chuckled nervously.

"My Apologies. When I speak on matters of combat, I tend to lose track of time." I smiled as he chuckled and gestured to me as he confessed. "Honestly, I think hanging around you people is starting to influence me! I just hope it's for the better. I'd hate to think I was getting soft." I smiled at the genuine expression on his face.

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry. You're as tough—and tough on yourself—as ever. I guarantee it." I tiredly added a teasing tone in my voice.

I saw him raise an eyebrow as he came close to me and smiling he praised. "A guarantee from you is a serious thing indeed. But I know for a fact that you are just as hard on yourself."

I shrugged in agreement and was really tempted to tease him further but decided against it. "I do feel you've grown a bit...kinder." I felt warmth spread in my chest at the thought of his kindness throughout camp.

I saw him sit next to me his sword in between the two of us. "Even gentler, perhaps. But it's not a bad thing. In fact, it's helped our army. For example, passing along your wisdom to me and the other knights was an act born of kindness, no?" I asked.

I smiled as I saw him mull it over the warrior smiling a little as he nodded.

"Well, I suppose I did want to feel I was doing all I could to help everyone..." I saw him open his mouth as if he wanted to add something but thought against it the grown man glancing at me and shutting his mouth. I shrugged and continued.

"It makes me all the more eager to learn how I might follow in your footsteps. _Master_ Priam." I teased. I watched as his nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Stop calling me master!" He paused as he smiled and declared. "Fine then I'll continue to teach you everything I know."

I watched as he got up and held his hand out to me. "If you think you can handle it that is?" He challenged. A fire lit in his eyes. I smiled and grabbed his huge rough hand.

The two of us paused, as I made eye contact with him. I felt a fluttering in my stomach as Priam gently rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. A strong blush covered my face.

He pulled me up the two of us incredibly close now. I could feel his heart beat through his chest. The smell of his clean aftershave and the smell of pine enveloping me. I swallowed nervously. I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes as he stared into mine as well. The man was now holding both my hands in his huge palms.

"Of course." I whispered gently my face mere inches form his.

His eyes focused on something on my neck I looked down and realized that the butterfly necklace was in plain sight instead of tucked under my shirt. I had worn it since that day and it had become a sort of lucky charm to me. I looked back up at Priam. His face displayed slight shock and a gentle happiness to it that I had rarely ever seen. He lightly touched the pendant.

I saw a flash of something in his eyes that drastically changed, he moved quickly. He stepped away and nervously chuckled breaking our hands away roughly. I composed myself and tried to clear the atmosphere as I smiled and challenged back.

"That is if you can handle my stubbornness."

The two of us locked eyes as we both awkwardly attempted to smile and not make this awkward.

"Challenge accepted, and trust me it's not your stubbornness we are going to have to worry about." He finished. I watched as he grabbed his Ragnell and stalked off towards his tent.

I blushed as I could still feel his warm hand on mine and the way his heart was pounding.

* * *

 _Indienote:_ WHAT IS THIS TWO UPDATES AT ONCE!? Well this was a short one so it technically doesn't I wanted to leave you guys on a little bit of a cliff hanger.

Also just a heads up my next chapter is my Valentine's Day chapter! Also it's beautifully awkward as all get out. Just a heads up though my next chapter is rated PG-13, nothing happens it's just...well you'll see.

Goodnight everyone and don't forget to leave a comment if you want me to continue this story please!


	9. Chapter 9: Valentine's Day (T rating)

Indie note: So guys this chapter is, well a mess, to put it nicely. I enjoyed writing this chapter very much and I had a lot of fun. But it is rated T for suggestive content. ( I don't do lemons) I hope you guys enjoy and again leave a review if you want me to keep doing this fanfic, it would mean a lot for me to get feed back. ENJOY!

* * *

I hate swamps. I scraped off another thick layer of sludge from off the bottom of my boots. Chrom had gotten us lost in a swamp during the scout mission and had led us through a huge nasty marsh. I gagged as I felt mud squish in my boots, I had done the horrible mistake of not taking my Pegasus because it was just a small mission.

"Come on bubbles it's not that bad." I looked over at Gaius who was almost completely clean. The assassin was lazily working on a sucker as I glared at him.

"Well you aren't covered in a thick layer of gross, ya overgrown ginger bread cookie."

"Just go and take a bath. Or are you worried you're going to walk in on some other poor unsuspecting fool like usual? And on Valentine's Day none the less!" He had an evil grin on as his teasing voice made my cheeks red. Gaius and Chrom both found out that I had walked in on them in the bath house and the two of them were giving me a world of teasing for it.

I threw a glob of the sludge at him, the deft assassin dodging. He chuckled and left yelling "Try not to get caught peeping this time bubbles."

Oh! I was going to kill him!

I watched as he scurried off before I could throw my boot at him. I gave a small huff and shoved the boot back on.

Panne chuckled lightly as she noted. "You two act like siblings more than comrades."

I glanced over at her and agreed. "Yeah, I wish I could murder him sometimes."

"Me as well." She continued to try to detangle the swamp grass from her fur the woman getting more and more frustrated.

"This sludge is impossible! I don't want Gregor to see me like this. "

My eyes widened as I gave a yelp of shock.

Panne shook her entire body, the swamp water and mud flinging onto me. I looked down at myself and then her, defeat in my eyes. She strutted away perfectly unaware.

I groaned and marched to my tent I grabbed all my bath stuff. I hated how the bathing tents were set up. You couldn't tell if someone was using the baths or not so it lead to a lot of pranks and people accidentally walking in on others.

Not to mention the singles in camp loved to pull "innocent pranks" on Valentine's Day. And boy had I been subject to all of them. From tipping and falling face flat in front of a hot guy. Being handcuffed to a poor young solider. Getting twenty love letters from eligible bachelors. To someone trying to set me up on five blind dates. Some had even gone as far as having a contest on who could flirt with me the most throughout the day. The worst was when I had seven random strangers confess their undying love to me, one guy went so far as to create a fireworks display and trying to propose to me by giving me a fish ad a tuba.

I was honestly tired over all of the years of being single and my friends trying to "help".

I took off my sticky armor and tried to strip myself of the more muddy armor I had on. I yanked my ponytail out and started to make my way to the baths.

I shivered as the night air went straight through me. Fall was starting to come and cold nights like these were becoming more common. Also it's not that I disliked the baths but a lot of pranks ended up being pulled and mix ups happened a lot. I felt my cheeks become red, two of the cases being me walking in on Chrom and then Gaius.

I felt my heart drop as I realized almost everyone else from the scouting mission had the same thought. Lines formed outside of the multiple tents. I clung to my cleaning supplies.

I guess I was just going to have to wait a while longer. Might as well make the best of it.

"Hey! Robin." I looked over to find Sully waving me over. I gladly went up to the pink hared knight the woman strongly clapping me on the back.

"I saved a bath tent for ya!" She grinned widely as I saw Stahl don an exhausted expression.

"Oh my goodness Sully I owe you one!"

She chuckled. "Yeah I figured. Go on in I just got done using it, Kellam's waiting for me at home so it's all yours."

I tackled her in a huge hug and gladly ducked into the separated bath tent. I made sure to peek my head in first and make sure it actually was clear. Sully had a habit of being one of the best trouble makers around camp. I became a little more relaxed as I became convinced no one else was in the tent.

I gave a huge sigh as I stripped the rest of my gross sewage armor off. I grabbed the Elfire tome from my bath bag and quickly lit the bottom of the tub on fire so the water would get warmer. The tome had been long ago retired and was due to fall apart in my hands at any moment so I didn't feel as guilty or worried that it would get wet. I looked down and gave the old water damaged book a large pat.

I waited as the steam rolled through the tent. I smiled and placed my hair up in a bun while I soaked.

This was what I usually did on Valentine's Day, I soaked in a nice warm bath or cuddled in a comfy blanket and read a good book. Valentines hadn't been a very big holiday for me. Sure I would get the occasional young soldier who would come up and compliment me but, most of them were just flirts or did it on a dare.

I ducked half of my face under the water instantly in a way to try and warm myself up. It had been ages since I had enjoyed a warm bath.

I got to town and started scrubbing all the dirt and mud off of me. I smiled as I was able to see my pearly skin again. I looked into the mirror and saw that my body was still riddled with cuts.

I felt my face fall a little.

When I had woken up, I was covered in scars. None of them self-inflicted but countless where battle scars and according to Lissa, they were defensive scars. I glanced at the burn scar that had completely covered my right leg the flesh red and permanently angry. My gaze instantly went towards my waist. I traced my fingers over the clean wound that Priam had sewn. I smiled at the memory, the stubbornness he had showed that day somehow making me smile. I traced my fingers over the one on my face. The course skin leaving an indent in my white eyebrow and eyelid.

Personally though, I thought my scars were beautiful but other not so much. I felt sadness go through me as I remembered a child looking mortified at my hands and face. Like I was some monster.

I paused and listened as water dripped in the bath.

Sometimes I wondered if that was the reason no men called on me.

I felt my ears perk up as I heard talking outside my tent. I heard the voices get closer. I put my usual ribbon at the entrance of the tent so no one should come in.

I felt a little on edge though.

I speedily dumped a bucket of warm water over my soapy hair and grabbed my towel. I stayed close to my bath supplies as I heard the talking stop.

Maybe I was just paranoid…. I felt my body relax as I gathered my stuff.

I turned to the back entrance and almost screamed.

Someone had just walked into the tent.

I instinctively grabbed the nearest thing by me and threw it at the intruder. Clutching the towel I had and making sure it covered me. The guy put his hands up speedily before getting completely beamed by whatever I threw right in-between the eyes. I watched as the huge guy slipped on something and fell backwards. A weak groan came out of his lips.

I grabbed the bar of soap next and screamed. "Get out!"

I paused as I noticed the guy wasn't getting up. I heard a few people howling with laughter outside.

Sully and Gaius. Oh I'm gonna kill the both of you.

I quickly put a robe on the pretty pink silk covering most of me up. I slowly tip toed to the guy's body.

Dread sank into me. I felt my palms go cold. And my face drop in mortification. I just beamed Priam in the head with a tome the size of a water damaged brick.

I rushed over to the man who had a spaced out look on his face a strong red blush completely displayed across his face and a huge bump forming on his forehead.

Maybe I should take him to the nursing tent. But before I do that.

I walked outside and quickly used the hex Tharja had been teaching me both the red heads laughing turning into shouts of surprise. I smirked at my work and begun to help the huge man to the nursing tents. I heaved him upwards as he was still in a daze. I felt dread set in me as I blushed at the stupid thought of.

Did my mentor just see me naked?

I felt my face become completely flushed.

Well, this is a Valentine's Day I wont forget soon.

* * *

"What on earth happened to _you_ guys?" I heard Sumia ask shocked while Cordeila burst out laughing the girl clutching her stomach. Chrom looked at the scene with a mix of wonder and almost started laughing as well.

I calmly sat at Priam's bedside and continued to drink my cup of tea as Priam sat in a bed fazing in and out of consciousness a huge angry bump on his head. I glanced over at Gaius and Sully, the two red heads sat on a bench the both of them donning colorful yellow duck beaks and bright blue hair.

I saw Gaius cross his arms and quack. "Don't ask." I nearly stated laughing as the comment made Cordeila fall to the floor the girl crying she was laughing so hard.

Sumia rushed over to Priam and began to heal the wound on his head. "Do you know what he was hit with?"

I blushed and sighed. "I may have beamed him with a book." Sully and Gaius attempted to hold back chuckles as Cordelia burst out laughing again the poor girl unable to stop.

"Man, at least I got the better end of the deal last time." I blushed deeply at Chrom's statement and took another sip of my tea.

Sumai rolled her eyes and finished healing him the girl looking over the two duck billed culprits.

I made sure my robe was covering everything as I saw Priam come to, the man groggily opened his eyes.

"Priam? You okay?" I saw his eyes widen as he instantly avoided eye contact with me a strong blush covering his face.

"A thousand apologies Robin, I-I didn't know you were in there! Sully said the tent was empty!" He flinched as his hand flew up to his forehead.

"Yeah, sorry about that, you startled me and I kind of threw a tome at you…"

"No, I completely understand. Trust me my sisters have done far worst."

I tucked that little bit of information away as I added. "Also don't worry about Sully and Gaius they both got what they deserved." I gestured over to the two. Priam looked past me to find the two bruting as Cordelia tried to get a hold of herself. Priam gave me a confused and impressed look as he stated.

"Okay maybe you could do worse than my sisters." He joked lightly. I smiled and giggled as I handed him a cold pack to put on his fore head.

I inspected the small wound. "I am very sorry about this though. I don't know I had such a good throwing arm to be honest."

He continued to avoid my eyes. "No I believe that, you _are_ one of the most impressive women I have ever met." I blushed at the comment the man realizing what he had just said. He gave a quick glance at the other people in the room and added. "Of course this is only pertaining to the battle field."

I dimmed a little as I took a sip of my tea. "Oh, thanks."

Gee thanks, I can fight well. Just let me have a regular compliment you dork.

"Well she is the best in her field. Trust me she's one of the best things to ever happen to this army." I blushed at the complement as Chrom squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey, bubbles! Lesson learned, make me hot again I don't think Cherche is going to appreciate smooching beak on Valentine's Day." I smiled as I gave a huge huff. I looked over at Priam who had an amused look on his face.

He gestured to the two duck faced fighters and chuckled. "I guess you should be the better person."

I blew a few strands of hair out of my face. "Do I really have to?"

He gave me one of his famous looks. "Go on."

I took his hand and squeezed it as I got up and dealt with the two blue haired morons in front of me. I crossed my hands over myself as I glared at the two of them

"No more bath pranks. Deal?" I stared the two down crossing my arms over my pink silk robe.

Sully grumbled for a bit but sighed as she barked. "Deal! Now take this beak off me! I'm missing dinner with Kellam" I smiled and un-hexed her the girls face returning back to normal but her hair still blue. She sighed in relief.

"Uh, bubbles you forgot her hair." I turned to Gaius who I sent a death glare at.

He became small as I stated. "No I didn't, the two of you are just gonna have to walk around with blue hair for a week as punishment. Along with kitchen duty and graveyard look out." The two groaned and started arguing as I seethed in annoyance not budging on my punishment for the two.

Sully left eventually the girl not looking forward to the teasing she was going to receive from Kellam. Cordelia, Chrom and Sumia also left for their dates when they got done tending to Priam. I had also un-hexed Gaius and let him get on his merry way of course after he stated that this was the last time he would play matchmaker.

I rolled my eyes as my cheeks turned red.

I was dreading this question almost all night.

I shyly walked over to Priam and crossed my arms over myself. He gave me a curious look as I blushed more vividly and asked. "This is embarrassing to ask but, did you, _see_ anything?"

I watched Priam's expression as he suddenly became flustered and avoided my gaze. He closed his eyes and nodded the man grimacing.

I covered my face with my cold hands mortification running though me as I paced in front of him. At this rate the whole camp will know what I look like naked!

"How much?" I asked pure embarrassment fueling me.

He snapped his eyes to me his face complete a deep shade of red. "What relevance does this have? I'm a man of honor! Also I profusely apologize for this whole situation none of this was my intention in the slightest, trust me. I have far too much respect for you." He rubbed the spot on his head.

Dangit, my crush saw me naked and by the lord almighty I want to know how much he saw before I die of embarrassment.

"I know!" We both were bright red as I just started laughing.

Pram gave me a surprised look as I giggled and just shook my head.

"I threw a book at you and you saw me naked! Oh someone upstairs has it out for me." I chuckled all of tonight's events hitting me like a ton of bricks. I probably sounded like a mad woman right now. I looked over and saw Priam try not to chuckle as well.

"I can't believe you put duck beaks on them." I laughed harder as he chuckled.

"I'm so sorry this really isn't funny but, I'm so tired and today has just been wild." I explained.

He smiled and sated. "I get it, also I really do apologize for this whole situation."

I waved him off and smiled I lightly joked. "Guess this just means I got no more secrets to hide from you."

I sat on his hospital bed. The man chuckled his expression becoming gentle. "I guess not."

"I'm so sorry that I threw that book at you."

His face became blank as he listed.

"I have three younger sisters, I despise two faced people, my uncle Soren is one of the best male role models in my life, I used to think I could fly when I was five-"

I felt confusion run through me as I cut him off. "What are you doing?"

He blinked and simply stated "If you have no more secrets to hide from me then why should I have any to hide from you?"

"You don't have any plans?" I asked the blue haired hero.

The man gave me a soft smile and admitted. "I didn't even know what day it was until around an hour ago."

We both smiled and somehow spent the rest of Valentine's Day telling secrets and enjoying each other's company.

I would have to say that was the best Valentine's Day I had ever had.


	10. Chapter 10: A flirty Halloween

"Lissa are you sure I put this on right?" I fiddled with the complicated skirts as she stepped back and squealed.

"Robin you look so pretty!"

I blushed a little and stood in front of the mirror. Lissa had gotten a rare dress called a kimono from the east but since it was too big she instantly wanted me to try it on.

I looked in wonder at all the pretty colors it had and the designs were simply marvelous.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to wear this to the festival?"

She nodded and bounced around in her costume which I think was supposed to be a cat.

"Of course! You never dress up for the Halloween festival anyways."

I nodded in agreement and fiddled with the bow in the back a little more.

"Besides, I know a certain someone who wouldn't mind seeing you like this one bit!"

"Oh my goodness, Lissa, no."

"Too late, Priam has had his eye on you for the past month! Has he courted you yet?" She asked eagerly her little cat ears bouncing.

I blushed and awkwardly stated. "No, of course not! I mean we are just really good friends!"

Lissa gave me a very unconvinced look as she smiled and teased. "That's not what Cordelia told me! She said you are head over heels for him!"

Cordelia I'm going to murder you.

"Who's head over heels for whom?" I turned around and saw Maribelle walk into the tent the girl in an elegant dress and a mask on.

I opened my mouth to explain only to have Lissa blurt. "Oh just how the handsome and mysterious Priam is completely infatuated with Robin!" She giggled as I blushed mortified.

"Lissa keep your voice down please!" I laughed as she shot me a wiry look.

"Well have you tried flirting with him?" I looked at Maribelle with pure mortification and covered my face with my hands.

"Of course not! I can't flirt to save my life!"

"Well flirt with him tonight! You look stunning my dear and everyone comes to the Halloween festival!"

I smiled and gave them one of my hopeless smiles.

"Okay, but It's going to end up in flames."

"Speaking of which." I watched as Maribelle calmly went from peeking out of the tent to going behind me.

I gave a shout of surprise when she forcefully shoved me headfirst out of the tent.

I hit rock hard abs.

"Robin?" I looked up mortified as Priam gave me a shocked look.

"Hey, nice abs."

Oh lord kill me now.

Priam shot me a confused glance as I could heard Maribelle slapping herself across the face at the comment.

"Er, I mean, nice abstract design. On my outfit. Right?" I stated slightly awkward.

 _Nice save._ I heard Lissa groan and could practically hear Maribelle saying she was getting a headache.

Priam looked over my outfit and smiled. "Yes, it's stunning. You going to the festival?"

I nodded eagerly. "Of course I am. What about you? You going to put a costume on?" I asked truly curious.

"No, I'm turning in early tonight. I'm not big on crowds. You going with someone to the festival?" he seemed truly interested.

Maybe I should ask if he would want to go with me.

"Yeah I'm going with Lissa, Maribelle, Sully, Cordelia, Olivia, Sumia, Tharja and Anna. We are doing a girls night out."

Yeah, maybe I just shouldn't ask.

He seemed somewhat relived as he smiled at me and stated "Well I hope you enjoy your night. You really do look," the huge worrier seemed to be at a loss for words until he awkwardly added "sturdy."

…okay, I guess that was a compliment?

I heard Lissa silence a snort as I smiled "Thanks, you too!"

He continued on his way to his tent as the tent behind me exploded.

"He's worse at flirting than Chrom is!" Lissa hollered the cat eared girl howling with laughter.

Maribelle pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a huge sigh. "How is that possibly a compliment?"

I shrugged "I have no clue. You girls ready to meet up with the rest of the group?"

Both young girls nodded excitement in both of their faces.

"Ah! Come on I had that!"

I shot sully a cocky grin as I blew on the little toy gun and the booth owner gave me a stuffed toy prize.

"Guess I'm just better."

The pink haired woman shot me a death glare and hollered. "Olivia, get over here so I can beat you at this game."

I looked over to where my friend was the petit dancer, helping Lissa get a gold fish while the other girls were playing whack a risen, while Anna was trying to con one of the booths Sumia carrying her huge loot of stuffed animals and trinkets.

Olivia was wearing a vampire costume so she could match with henry when they met up later tonight her baby bump really showing now. The shy dancer smiled as I shot Sully a warning look. It wasn't widely known that Olivia despite her sweet nature was, competitive.

I watched as the bored booth owner set up the targets again while both girls had their little toy guns reloaded. I hugged the stuffed panda I had won and watched as the two pink haired girls got ready.

I felt a shiver run through me as the booth owner said go. Olivia's eyes became super focused as she speedily shot all the targets with extreme precision sully not even having a chance to hit one as the game was beat in approximately six seconds.

The booth owner had a shocked expression on his face as the small pinkette squealed. The cute girl cheering and jumping in excitement. I laughed as Sully's expression was pure shock.

The booth owner gave Oliva a huge stuffed puppy the girl smiling from ear to ear.

I looked over at Sully who put the gun down and shouted. "That's it! I give up! I'm going to the test of strength booth."

I chuckled as she stomped off in her Joan of Ark costume. Olivia gave me a solid high five.

"Guys!" I turned to see Cordelia running towards us her stunning goddess costume flowing with her steps.

"You wouldn't believe what I just found out!"

"What did some hot guy make eye contact with you?" Cordelia glared at Tharja's comment the Egyptian goddess costume clacking slightly. She glared back at the perfectionist.

"I wish, but that's not important. Guess who is preforming tonight!" The girl was giddy with excitement.

I shrugged as Olivia gave the red hared girl a confused look.

"Spit it out already." Tharja demanded.

"The Desert bards man!"

"No way!" Lissa nearly shouted. The girl abandoning the fish pool along with Maribelle.

"The who?" I asked truly puzzled.

"Oh great now you've done it." Tharja's voice was instantly over run as the group of girls in front of me flat out rioted.

"Okay we got to fix this!" I let out a shout as the group of girls pushed me towards the performance square. Lissa clung to my arm the girl's cat ears poking into my chin.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she smiled up at me. I felt my heart melt a little at the girl. She really was like a little sister to me. The cheery girl led me to the square where the whole group chatted excitedly about the performance.

I hugged my stuffed bear as I waited patiently for this Desert bard's man to show up.

I leaned towards Tharja. "So what is the big deal about this guy?"

She bit one of her nails and stated. "He's this super secretive singer/ story teller that seems to show up randomly. Apparently half the camp is in love with him by the looks of it."

I looked around and saw that half the female warriors and medics were here as well. I rolled my eyes and laughed as Lissa nudged me.

"I can't believe you have never heard of him! He's only the most dashing gentleman around!"

"Much classier than most of the ruffians in camp" Maribelle added the uppity girl looking even more so in her costume. "But then again you are always lost in those silly books of yours!" I blushed as I argued.

"Hey those books are great!"

"Not to mention she's only got eyes for Priam nowadays." I spun and looked over at Tharja.

"I thought you were on my side!" The mage shrugged and stated.

"You're popular on the gossip chain."

I watched as the lights dimmed a little. Lissa excitedly hit my arm as the audience silenced. I clung to the panda character completely fine with going along with this. It was kind of fun. It had been a while since I had done anything with the group of girls.

I heard almost all the girls sigh as my eyes instantly drew to the stage.

I felt my eyes widen as a masked man got up on stage his tan skin being covered by well-kept black and sand colored clothes. A bright red cape surrounding the man's neck and shoulders. A black hood covered his hair while a sand colored mask covered his face the fierce mask almost intimidating.

I watched entranced as he just tilted his head to the crowd and began singing.

I chuckled as I saw Lissa swoon the small girl dramatically throwing herself at me.

I kept my eyes on the performer by heart pounding a bit as I felt a deep blush travel to my face.

Man, he was a really good singer.

His deep voice was very soothing, it left me feeling clam. It was kind of familiar now that I think about it.

I shook my head no that was impossible.

I pushed the thought away and continued to hold Lissa who was fanning herself the small princess completely smitten. I looked over to Cordelia who was looking googly eyed at the performer.

It was quite a sight. I stifled a laugh as the singer got down from off the stage and continuing with his show randomly took a girl and spun her or dipped a poor blushing maid. I smiled at the reactions the girls would have after being charmed.

He fled back to the stage his jazzy yet haunting song almost done.

I watched in pure delight as he continued with around two more songs the man was actually very charming and seemed nice even though he didn't say much.

I sat at the edge of my seat as he sang an intense song about a young adventurer.

I knew that voice… where had I heard it? Maybe it was a distant memory?

Lissa shook my shoulder as I looked at her. "He's looking at you!"

I looked up and saw that indeed he was the grown man looking slightly flustered. He gave a hasty ending to the little concert as the next act seemed to rush on stage.

I felt my curiosity get the best of me.

"Hey Lissa, I'll be right back." I got up and left the princess asking where I was going. I quickly made my way to the back of the stage where the performers went in and out of.

I felt my eyes glancing over the crowd. I could have sworn I knew that person.

I sighed and sharply turned only to run flat into someone. I squeaked as the other person body slammed into me. I hit the floor while the other person quickly stated apologies.

Wait a second, I knew those abs. I looked up and saw Priam. The man had a very flustered look on his face that I only ever rarely saw. I glanced at his outfit and nearly shouted. It was the same outfit!

I was about to say something but the man had already grabbed his bag and placed his hand over my mouth. I growled at him.

"Just wait a second. Will you?"

He moved the two of us into one of the empty performance tents.

He checked outside his hand leaving my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my teasing tone evident.

He gave me a scorching look as he demanded "What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms as I smiled.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Mister I'm-going-to-turn-in-late."

I covered his face with his hands. A groan ripping through his lips.

"I beg of you to forget about this." He gestured to the two of us as I smiled and stated.

"Deal, but one question." I stated.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Why don't you make this your day job I mean you are very talented Priam. You make people happy through this. And you certainly enjoy the attention." I gestured to the warrior.

He shot me a simple look as he proclaimed. "I am devoted to the sword and the path to battling strong opponents. But that doesn't mean I can't have hobbies. Besides it's an act. I only care about-" The huge man had stopped instantly a strong blush on his face I smiled and walked past him to the tent door.

"You know, I think your singing voice is very, and I mean very attractive. Also you might be needing this." I smiled as I threw the mask at the man.

"Goodnight Desert Bards man." I saw his strong blush still evident as I walked out of the tent.

I felt his hand reach for my arm as I felt his strong lips meet mine. I stood shocked for a while as his hot mouth was connected to mine. I slowly melted as I kissed back the man fully savoring the moment. I felt him draw back. My head was dizzy as I felt my face get dangerously hot.

My eyes widened as I nearly shouted. "Wh-what what was that for?!"

He smirked and stated, "Don't get a head of yourself that was for keeping my secret. Also you are dangerously beautiful in that kimono." His eyes held a sense of teasing as I blushed deeper.

"I may also be slightly drunk," he added.

Wonderful.

"Robin!"

"Robin where are you love!"

I turned my head to see that the group was looking for me. I turned back to find that Priam had disappeared.

I crossed my arms over myself.

 _Yep, this is where flirting gets you._ _A drunk make out session with your crush._

I let out a heavy sigh as I joined back up with the girls.

 _Cordelia was going to have a cow._

* * *

 _Indienote: So this is not my favorite chapter, (also ignore the seasons gap please, this was just supposed to be a prompt a friend of mine requested) but anyways so yeah! the next chapter is finally when things get going. Heads up MORE ANGST. Shocker right?! A little drama a little death you know the usual._

 _Anyways leave a Review if you want me to keep going and have a good night!_


	11. Chapter 11: Curse to Break

I kept a sharp eye on the ferocious girl as she perfectly executed each sword position. She had improved a lot over the past few months. The girl's foot work was now even more stunning and she was able to concentrate on her own.

Each move held a sturdier resolve and she now moved with her blade. She could easily defeat me now. So I made sure to stay back more and give a few tips.

She had such a strange way of moving when she fought. It was like a dance. An intricate beautiful one.

I watched as her blade started glowing green and gold she gave me a quick glance as she yelled and with a flash the blade went up in sparks leavening a trial of green bright light in its wake as the magic worked its way through the invisible enemy. She took a few deep breaths and then continued.

She had learned how to use Aether a few days back. It didn't come as a shock to me even though she was in the dark flier class right now. It didn't bother me too much that she was able to access the move. She deserved it due to her hard work. I was unable to inherit the skill for some unknown reason. I never thought of it as a lost. I moved on from it and adapted. I held Ragnell in my hands as I watched her. I had tried to let her become more independent from my teaching.

I watched as one of her steps started to falter. I felt my body move on instinct. She fixed the mistake and kept going. For some reason I had become…overly protective of the young tactician. It was strange and confusing. Along with the fact that every time she faltered my body instantly reacted. It had started after our trip to the mountains and it had *ahem* only increased after the bath house incident. I blushed lightly as I shook my head banning all those thoughts.

My mind instantly wondered to the girl. She had dominated my thoughts ever since the Halloween festival.

I remembered the night perfectly to my own embarrassment. I hadn't even touched a drink that night. I had just lost all self control around her, she seemed to not mind and she never brought it back up again.

My concentration faltered constantly and I had problems eating and sleeping. I had gone and confessed my frustration to Sully who blatantly told me that I was "in love" and that I should just tell her already. Of course I denied the fact and according to Sully that was why she was in charge of the bath prank.

I was just extremely fond of this apprentice that was all. Sonner or later this feeling will fade and I'll be back to my normal self. Seeking strong opponents and helping Robin become one.

I took a deep breath and pushed the pesky thoughts away.

I needed to focus.

Robin had come to practice exhausted and had insisted on training. So I told her to do basic formations instead of having the usual strenuous routine the two of us usually did.

I watched as her foot completely faltered and she fell to one of her knees and started panting. I saw a flash of darkness appear around her and then the girl started coughing.

I felt my body react instantly as I gripped the fence. Something wasn't right.

"Robin?" I felt panic run through me a little as I jumped the gate and into the arena. I ran to the girl who was curled up into herself.

The girl was panting hard as she lifted her head and smiled "I'm fine, just got a little dizzy that's all."

"We should call it a day. You don't look to well." I tried to appear calm as I declared "And as I've said before! Anyone who dares step onto a battlefield needs to be -"

"Physically ready." She smiled and finished the phrase as she got up. The girl's legs were a little bit wobbly as she stood.

Honestly she looked like a wreck. I gave a once over the usually energetic and bright albino woman but today she clearly was not feeling well. I saw her weakly pick up her training sword huge bags under her eye as she went to put her training weapon away.

"Go to your tent and rest." I demanded immediately.

I saw her wither a little more as she stated "I'm fine, I'm feeling fine, besides I missed last practice remember?" Her whole body looked like it was about ready to collapse.

Why did she even get out of bed? I knew it was a bad idea for her to train today. I put my sword away and was ready to promptly excuse her to get rest. I heard a something fall to the ground, I spun around and saw that she was completely laying in the dirt and sand. I felt fear streak through me again. Something wasn't right.

"Robin!" I sprinted across the arena I quickly checked her temperature. The girl was burning hot. I saw that her eyes had closed too.

I lightly patted her cheeks to try to get a response out of her as I checked her breathing and pulse. Which were there, but faint. I felt widespread fear grip me as I picked up the woman and ran out of the deserted practice area.

"Healer! I need a healer!" I shouted.

The girl in my arms was completely limp like a doll. I needed to stay calm, I reminded myself. Being frantic wasn't going to help her. I saw a few of the soldiers perk at the name as I heard one shout. "Someone fetch a healer from the Northside!" North side. I started to full out sprint. I dodged through the crowds of people yelling desperately for people to move.

Her pulse was fading. Was she poisoned?

I barreled through tents and people as I finally reached the north side and bellowed. "I need a healer now!"

To my relief I saw a friend of the technician hear me his long blonde hair at first glance made you think he was a woman. She had told me much about how skilled he was. I held my breath as the man if I remembered correctly named Libra checked her.

His usually calm demeanor turned frantic as he stated "quickly get her inside. Cordelia I'm going to need your help!" Libra cleared a table as I set the girl on it.

I noticed that the red haired Pegasus rider and the sugar crazed thief had both appeared outside the tent. The Pegasus rider shuffling in staff in hand.

The light pink haired woman that I knew was a dancer shoved past me and nearly started crying as she saw the albino woman on the table. I saw a man with equally white hair hold the pinkette back. The girl looked very pregnant as well.

I heard Libra growl and shout "please if you are not a healer stand back. If you want to be useful then give us space."

I watched as Chrom's younger sister, Lissa started making their way through along with the pelgian dark mage names Tharja. The three of them made it into the tent Libra already in the healing process along with the red hared flyer as he grunted out.

"She's been poisoned. Tharja, can you find out if it's from magic or if it's something physically? Lissa start healing and keep going. She's losing life fast." The calm priest had sweat beading on his forehead as the young healer Lissa joined in on healing.

Tharja made a disapproving look as she bit her nail and hissed.

"Oh, It's magic based, it's an assassin curse used by a special pelgian mage. I'm not strong enough to divert it but. SMILING IDIOT GET IN HERE!" I jumped as I heard the usually strange and quiet girl shout.

"What? It wasn't my doing! Aww is Robin going to die? Can I kill whoever cursed her then?" The albino man wore an eerie smile.

I felt my blood boil how dare he even suggest that now of all times?

Tharja barked. "Enough of that, is the lethyathin spell by Angrinus, disable it."

I saw the man perk up as he smiled and laughed "Oh, I won't just disable it, this guy messed with my wife's best friend, I'm just gonna chuck it right back at him!"

I took a cautious step away from the man who smelled like blood as he started chanting the strange girl joining and giving what looked like support. I watched as a black seal appeared over Robin's chest the seal crackling with dark magic. I gripped my sword even though I knew it wouldn't do any good.

Then suddenly the atmosphere completely changed as the seal disappeared from my pupils chest. I heard the girl gasp for breath as the three healers nearly passed out. The small girl coughed and groaned as she took a few dep breaths. I finally breathed for the first time as she weakly looked up at me and smiled.

I felt like my world was going to stop. My heart finally started beating again. What would I have done if I had lost her? I felt my train of thought freeze. I couldn't picture a world without her.

I sat with her as more people and friends came to check in on her I also helped the healers move her to the nursing tent. I still stayed with her. I saw Chrom come in at least every hour to check up on her the prince worried sick about his friend.

I also saw Cordelia and Libra come in a lot the two of then perfectly fine with talking and making sure the technician was comfortable. Along with Gaius bringing in three baskets full of what looked like sweets and other things. How he managed to get his hands on that many in that short amount of time I had no clue.

He gave me a pointed glare before he left and threatened "Don't try anything with my girl you hear, old man? I got my eye on you."

Around some time at night one of the healers had gotten me a plate of food but I didn't touch it. I continued watching over the girl knowing I would have to pay dearly in chores later.

It had become late as I sat by the girls side. Her breathing was rugged and her face was pale and clammy.

"You know." I looked over to find Olivia the small girl more covered up than the normal dancing clothes and her huge belly clearly showing.

She had two cups of tea in her hands and a gentle smile as she lightly stated, "you really are a good friend to her." She handed me one of the cups of tea as she set the other down by Robin's bedside.

"She hasn't woken up again yet," I started.

The small pink girl merely shrugged and held the albino woman's hand. "It's the thought that counts I guess." She blushed a little and looked down at her large stomach.

"You know, Robin is more like family to me than a comrade." The girl sighed as I saw her eyes glisten.

"From day one she treated me with an open heart and allowed me to become family to her. Along with many other people here. Dear Naga why does she have to be so bull headed and reckless?" She brushed a few tears off of her face and rubbed her stomach.

"Today I felt like I wasn't just losing a comrade but that I was going to lose a sister."

I wrung my hands at the thought as Oliva continued.

"S-she talks about you all the time by the way." My interest perked as the girl gave me a gentle and motherly glance and smiled.

I attempted to hide any blush on my face.

Stop over thinking.

She giggled "She really does think the world of you. She says you are an excellent teacher and an even more amazing friend."

I bowed my head slightly at the high praise unsure of how to react.

"I was pretty worried for her actually, she went through a rough spell before you joined. But ever since she had been taking lessons from you, she's begun to smile more."

I sat shocked at the words as Olivia slowly and clumsily got up from the chair she was sitting in and smiling she added.

"Take care of her okay?" I watched as the shy dancer left.

I thought about the girls words and hoped that what she implied was partially true.

I rubbed my eyes and dragged my hands over my face as a sobering thought hit me.

I had almost lost her, again. It felt like she was constantly getting into trouble.

I lost people dear to me on a daily basis yet this one. This one scared the living daylights out of me the most. I watched her too peaceful face as she slept. Her beautiful halo of white hair cascading around her.

Who was I kidding? She meant more to me than I had ever realized.

I brushed a few stray tangled curls from her face as I crossed my arms.

I had fallen in love with this woman.

I felt a rush of emotions that I had never felt before making my body feel strangely light and warm. Panic ran through me as I sighed and dragged my hands over my face, I wasn't used to this feeling.

This didn't make sense to me! Iron swords and deadly blows made sense, the battle ground and defeating opponents made sense. But this? This was different than the average attraction.

I was completely infatuated with her. I felt a warm and odd feeling spread through my chest as I looked at the sleeping girl.

I had never felt like this before. I had always been devoted to the sword. Not to mention she was a glorious technician who lead the army of the young Exalt. I felt pricks of fear and rejection go through me at the realization.

"Priam?" My attention perked up as I saw her adjust slowly her whole face groggy and in pain. Her beautiful purple eyes lazily opened as she gave me a faint smile.

"Hi, why is it we always seem to meet like this? at this point I better just move my tent into here." She dreamily sighed.

I chuckled lightly and held her hand stronger.

My heart raced, "How are you feeling?" My rough voice sounding harsh compared to her's.

"Sleepy." She hummed. I smiled and made sure the blanket covered her better. "Then go back to sleep."

"Okay, that sounds good, and Priam." I looked at her as she paused and taking my hand she bought it to her face and lightly kissed the ragged palm of my hand her soft lips ghosting the skin and setting it aflame. I felt my whole body shiver at the innocent act.

"Thank you." She whispered her face open and still as beautiful as the first time I had met her I watched as she softly drifted back to sleep.

I sighed and stayed by her beside the rest of the night. My hand tingling with her soft kiss and my heart pounding in my chest.

 _Indienote_ : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOOK AT THAT MORE ANGST AND ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER! Lol just kidding, confession chapter is coming up in two more chapters. Just bear with me people.

Tell me if you like what you see! (JK) Leave a review and thanks for the read!


	12. Chapter 12: Clean Clothes

I let the warm soapy water spread over my hands as I finished doing my clothes.

Chrom and Gaius had put me on house arrest since I was still "recovering" from the curse I had on me.

I had become very idle and decided on cleaning some clothes. Of course Priam had been standing guard for me for the past week.

Lately I had noticed that Priam had been drifting from me. I didn't know why, but after that day I had been hexed he had started avoiding me. The man acting more rough and cold than usual. I missed his company.

Maybe I was just overthinking everything with the two of us. It made me a little sad to be honest. And it was times like this that it was hard to be with him now.

Chrom had noticed and hopped that putting him on guard for me might fix our relationship, but all I got from the hero was a couple of nods and silence.

I was slightly worried that he had found out that I had romantic feelings for him. I blushed as I thought of the many incidents that would make anyone any less dense realize I loved them. I touched my hand to my chest as I could feel my heart beating faster.

But now, he was ignoring me and treating me like a stranger.

I sighed as I finished folding a batch of clothes. He had gone to take a bath around an hour ago and I had decided to wash all of his clothes. I made sure to leave a spare set of his clothes for him while I finished taking the newly washed ones off the close line.

I looked up to see that the warrior in question was looking around the courtyard. He was probably trying to find his clothes.

"Hey! Priam! Over here!" I stated cheerily. I made sure my hands were dry as I tucked a few strands of lose hair behind my ear.

He looked around the courtyard. And gruffly stated. "I left some belongings here. You didn't happen to see them, did you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you..." I walked over as he gave me a look of confusion.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

I grabbed the basket filled with his clean clothes and declared.

"I had a little spare time, so I thought I'd do your laundry for you."

The man looked taken aback as I gave him the basket the man stunned.

"My...laundry?" He whispered in a daze, more to himself that me.

"Yes, I washed all your soiled training gear. I also patched some of the larger holes. I hope you're not upset." He stood stunned, I couldn't tell if he was mad or content.

I felt some anxiety grow in me as I added. "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself I guess, I should I have asked first."

He finally broke from his daze as he assured. "No, it's fine. But...why would you do such a thing?"

I fiddled with the necklace a little as I took a deep breath. "Well, you've spent so much time teaching me about swordplay and many other things... I needed some way to repay you. This was the best I could come up with. Especially since last week. I figured I owed you more than this but it seemed like a good start."

"I see. Still, it was unnecessary. I can wash my own clothes." He gruffly added the man taking the basket of clothes. I watched in astonishment as his face was completely red with a vivid blush.

I smiled and teased. "Hold on a second... Priam, are you blushing?"

The man instantly became gruff as I watched him puff his chest ad state "Me? Blush? Of course not! What foolishness! I am a warrior of the sword." He argued. I tried not to laugh as he proclaimed "Nothing can faze me. Nothing!"

"Not even the bath incident?" I added. His face became a mix of pure red and mortification.

I chuckled as I saw his face become even redder. "You're red as a tomato!"

"S-silence! I'm not blushing. ...I must go. You...have my thanks. ...For the laundry." I watched as he stalked off basket in hand and a red blush completely dominating his face.

"Heh heh, I had no idea he was so sensitive to teasing..." I continued smiling my heart feeling light after talking a little to him.

indienote: THERE! Okay I'm all caught up! Woooo! Okay, so confession scene is up next so stay tuned for the long chapter ladies and gents!

I actually really liked how this short chapter turned out.

I promise I will post the next chapter soon.

I will also be posting two chapters when I next update. (They kind of go hand in hand)

Leave a review if you want me to continue this beautiful fiasco.

... I just realized I love to torture my characters... *cough* Robin *cough*


	13. Chapter 13: Say You Love Me

_He still wasn't talking to me. It's been three weeks._

I rested my head on my dark flier horse, Sprinkles.

Why I had Gaius name my horse was beyond me.

"What do you mean, is he courting me?" I asked exhausted.

Gaius sat across from me on a barrel the thief sucking on a lollipop as he explained. "Just saying bubbles, you and the old grouch have been getting pretty close."

"Gaius he's not an old grouch he's around the same age as you." I stated brushing down my dark flier Pegasus.

"The ginger does have a point. He is kind of a grouch." I saw Cordelia raking hay into her Pegasus stall as she gave me a quick wink.

Only if you guys knew.

"You see," Gaius gestured to Cordelia as he put his hands together and began explaining. "Look bubbles all I know is that all he does is eat, train, brute around all day, and then sleep! And then he picks Lon'qu of all people to talk to! It's not like that super swordsman is exactly a chatter box either."

I gave him a stink eye as I stated. "Well wouldn't you say the same thing about Cherache, last time I tried to talk to her Minerva was sizing me up! "

The thief pointed a finger at me. "Hey Cher is just shy, also it's your own dang fault, Minervykins can sense that you are nervous around her."

"Minervykins? Oh my goodness Gaius propose to the girl already she's waited a whole year!" I heard Cordelia holler her Pegasus agreeing.

"When did this become about my love life!?" He shouted.

I shushed him and laughed as he blushed slightly. "Besides, I haven't found a ring yet." He mumbled. Cordelia and I froze as I saw the ginger put his hands over his ears.

"What!?"

"You're going to propose?"

The two of us shouted. Gaius had a sneaky smile on his face as he smiled and lazily stated. "Not if you too shout it to the entire camp! But yeah, she's the one. I have never felt this way about any girl I dated."

"Not even Anna?"

I saw the ginger become tense as he shivered and stated.

"No okay dating her was a fun ride of never-ending debt and a roller coaster of guilt and manipulation. Not to mention she was only happy when my coin purse was full. Again a fun relationship but I felt like I was going to get pickpocketed every five seconds!"

"Also I thought we were talking about bubble's love life!" He gestured towards me.

"True but I mean at least you both have love lives." I heard Cordelia mumble. I stopped brushed and scoffed at her.

"Yeah right I see that way Libra AND Virion both look at you."

I laughed as she started twiddling with her hands and asked shyly. "Really?"

"Even I could see it, padre definitely digs on ya prom queen." Gaius stated.

I saw Cordelia give him a stink eye and threw one of her brushes at him. I smiled and continued to brush away dirt and dust from my horse taking extra care in her wings and making sure to use the new brush Cordelia had gotten me.

"Well Libra did just ask me out to help at a charity. Does that count as a date?"

I looked at Gaius who looked at me as we both shrugged. "Gee, thanks a lot you two, great advice!" She grabbed a bucket and refilled the water in her Pegasus through as the two of us smiled.

"Hey at least you don't have to worry 24/7 that you are going to run into an ex of yours and you won't even have the slightest clue who he is." I laughed.

Codelia nodded her head in agreement as Gaius laughed.

"Okay but back on track, let's go over the list." I hear Gaius start getting his gloved fingers ready.

"He has asked you to go deep in the mountains with him to a beautiful location for two days, he trains everyday with just you, Gregor, Sully, or Lon'qu. Last I checked Lon'qu digs the princess big time. Sully is happily married to that sneaky mouse tank man. Gregor is expecting a baby with carrots."

I sighed and laid my body weight on my Pegasus. This was going to be a while.

"He bought you a necklace, and spent a whole day shopping with you, he saw the extent of your book addiction, which is horrifying."

"And he also carried you to the nearest healer when you fainted." Cordelia interjected. The girl leaning on a broom.

Gaius held up all his fingers and nearly shouted. "Not only that but he stayed stuck to you like glue for hours while you recovered. Saved you from a near death experience twice. The bath incident."

I watched as Gaius wagged his eye brows at the statement as I blush a bright crimson glaring holes into the man.

The boy smiled and continued. "Also you washed and mended all of the man's laundry! You know how I know that? Because my beautiful girlfriend and Maribelle helped you figure out how to sew. You learned to sew properly because of this guy. So excuse me for assuming you two are BASICALLY GOING STEADY. YOU ARE BASICALLY COURTING."

I blushed at the thought putting my horse brushes away as I started to clean the stall, Cordelia already fetching another pail of water for my Pegasus.

"That doesn't mean anything, I mean we have only been training for around eight months. That's all. Nothing more really…"

I swept out my horses pin as Gaius gave me his signature. "Don't deny it sweet heart look."

I sighed, "Don't give me that look."

"I can't help it! Besides this is the only guy you have even been remotely interested in ever since Blue got married."

The air got silent as I checked to make sure Cordelia was still fetching water. Gaius knew he had crossed a line. Yes, I had been slightly in love with Chrom. Of course I was too shy to say anything or act upon it so I had to swallow all my feelings and just watch as he ruled the nation with Sumia. I loved their wedding and I loved the two of them so much. I had actually lost all my romantic feeling for Chrom and it was easier this way. No damage done, Chrom and I were still best friends and I was honored to be Sumia's bridesmaid.

I smiled and teased. "You make me sound like a hopeless ex when you say it that way."

I set my brushes on the wall staring at it for a while as I admitted.

"Besides I'm over Chrom. Also Priam only sees me as his pupil. Even though I am completely infatuated with him while he just acts like I'm not there anymore."

I argued. I turned and saw Gaius give me a sympathetic look. I felt a stray tear run down my face.

I saw Cordelia enter the girl instantly asking. "Oh my goodness what did I miss."

She put the bucket down and rushed to my side the girl already taking out tissues from out of thin air. I smiled and took a few.

I sat down on one of the hay bales as I confessed. "To be honest, I don't know where Priam and I stand, relationship wise. He's so hard to read all the time and I just don't know. He's been avoiding me lately. He doesn't even come to get me for practice anymore and when I go to him he just leaves."

I started to fiddle with my necklace as my two friends gave me sympathetic looks. Cordelia wrapped me in a big old hug as I clung to the girl.

"Oh man I wish Olivia was her, it's not the same without miss twinkle toes." Gaius sighed.

Cordelia nodded and stated. "Well she is 8 and a half months pregnant she needed to be home with her family and Henry for at least a few months."

I nodded and stated "You need to tell me when she does go into labor I'm flying over there to see her." Cordelia smiled at me and nodded.

Gauis got off his barrel and joined in the hug as he sighed. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories bubbles." I smiled up at the ginger.

"Don't worry, you just owe me half of your next sweets batch."

I saw his face go into shock as he argued. "No way! Come one bubbles do you know how long it takes me to save up that much sugar!?"

Cordelia and I giggled as Gauis frantically spouted out numbers. I smiled at the ginger haired thief happy that he was one of my closest friends.

"SO what was Maribelle's son like? Brady right?" I heard Cordelia ask.

I smiled and nearly started laughing as cordeila shot me a confused look.

Gauis took his sucker out and laughed. "He's this big old scary bumpkin! Has the worst slang ever, and is a complete pansy! It's hilarious!"

I shook my head as the ginger started outright laughing.

"Not to mention, apparently Brady was in the process of courting Lucina when they were in the future. Oh Chrom is not happy about it one bit!" I hollered.

Gaius busted out laughing again.

Cordelia threw back. "Well I on the other hand think its sweet."

Gaius shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly stated. "Well I just hope I don't screw up as bad as my old man did."

I smiled as I assured "Gaius you are going to make a great dad."

He gave me a thankful glance as Cordelia sat next to him and stated. "Yeah, also your kid is going to have so many cavities." The red heads both laughed as I smiled to myself.

 _I wonder what my child will be like._

We talked for a little while more, the three of us use to talking into the dark hours of the night.

I finished up mucking out the stall and finally made my way to bed the other two departing to their own tents as well. I looked up at the sky and thought of that night in the mountains. Maybe I shouldn't read too much into it.

Priam was the definition of contradiction. Throughout the army he was rumored to be one of the most stoic and strongest. Yet when he was with me. He was gentle, he had opened up to me, but ever since the scare with me getting cursed. He had drawn back from me. Maybe I read too much into our relationship. But I knew what I felt for him wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

It took him a few months to get comfortable with people when he joined but after a while he did become friendly with the other shepherds to my relief. Many young soldiers asked him for training and he had become famous with the female warriors. I smirked as I thought of all the rumors that had spread about him.

He really was something else.

I took a deep breath before I entered my tent.

I opened my tent flap and to my surprise I saw Priam inside.

The huge warrior looked horribly disheveled, the man only in his normal clothes Rangnell strapped to his side as always. While his hair stuck up in awkward angles.

"Hi, Priam. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

I felt excitement and nerves run through me at seeing him. I caught myself as I tried to regain my composure. The grown man smiled nervously as his head hit the tent.

"I want to, uh, well." He cleared his throat.

"I came to express-"

"I wanted to acknowledge-"

"I came here to tell you-"

I tried not to smile as he stumbled through phrase after phrase. It was kind of sweet. Praim looked even more flustered as he turned and took a huge breath. I waited patiently as I saw him clam down. I had never seen him like this throughout the whole time I had known him.

"This is for you... I bought it from a merchant in the last town." He shoved a small black box at me. I fumbled and caught the small velvet box the thing nearly falling out of my hands.

He watched nervously as I opened the small box expecting another necklace or a bracelet. I felt emotions rise in my throat as I looked at the contents.

"Why, Priam," I whispered. "What a beautiful ring." I took a pause as I felt my head race a million miles a minuet I let hope soar through me as Priam blushed.

"Is this what I think it is?"

The man was truly flustered as he barked. "It has no special meaning, mind you! It's just a token of gratitude."

I felt my heart stop as I felt a sad smile tug my lips. Of course. I'm being silly.

"I'm no expert on women's accessories... I just picked something at random. Not to mention it is damn infuriating to-"

His nervous rambling seemed to fade in the background as I stared at the ring. I felt some of that hope dim a little as I looked down at the stunning ring. I was beautifully made and matched the necklace he had gotten me so long ago.

I swallowed my emotions and cut him off. **"** Well, you did quite well. I think it's lovely. Still, it must have cost a fortune. Isn't it a little extravagant for a thank-you gift?"

Why was I still clinging to hope?

Because I loved him.

I looked over at the man. He had gone dead silent. I saw Priam give a long sigh.

"Priam?" I asked. I felt drained emotionally as he finally gave a loud growl and nearly shouted.

"Fine! It's not a thank-you gift. It's a token of my great...respect and love." He softened as he lifted his hand and dropped it.

I watched as he chuckled and recited. "I am a man who is dedicated to combat and the way of the sword. As have my ancestors in the past have been, I had no need for distractions on my path to becoming the most powerful swords man to legend."

I withered a little more the small velvet box still in my hands as Priam continued.

"However, in recent weeks, it has been you who dominates my thoughts. And I...think I…. have fallen...in love."

I stood frozen to the spot the huge man in front of me holding his breath. I felt an overwhelming amount of emotions race through me as I looked at him stunned.

"...Are you serious?" I meekly asked.

 **"** Of course I'm serious! Why would I joke about something like this?" Priam looked a little hurt at my saying that but I felt my face lift in a bright smile as I became just as flustered as him now.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish as I tried to come up with a string of coherent words but failed spectacularly. I felt so many emotions at once that it made my head spin.

He walked up to me and took the small box from me. His rough hands meeting mine. He lingered there for a second and smiled down at our hands. I watched as he got down on his knee.

"Because in your heart, I've found a new way. You have been gentle and caring to me, yet still stronger than any steel. You are ferocious yet gentle. And you care with all your soul about this army. All my life, I have lived only for the blade to fulfil my destiny to become the strongest warrior. But now I want to live for you." His expression was a new one that I had never seen.

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I bent down and joined him on the floor. "Priam. I feel the same way! I have for... It feels like such a long time. I was so scared that you didn't feel the same." I cried breathless.

He smiled and excitedly shouted. "Then you'll say yes? For true?" I nodded. He jumped up a contagious smile on his face as he started laughing. I smiled and giggled at the display. I squeaked as he picked me up.

I laughed as he spun me around yelling. "Huzzah! HUZZAH!"

The two of us intoxicated with the warm feeling. I touched my forehead to his and smiled I teased.

"You big old softie." I teased him he set me down the man brightly smiling he tried to compose himself.

"I don't care, how do you expect me to act when you true love is in front of you."

He brushed his hand to my cheek his thumb running across one of my scars. I nuzzled my face into his rough hand and kissed it.

"Indeed, and poetically put. Perhaps for you, a pen truly would be mightier than a sword." I smiled brightly.

He gave me a gentle look and bent forward to me as he whispered "Well, let us not get carried away..."

I smiled as the man bent down and fully entrapped my lips. He really was too perfect. I sighed as he vowed to me.

"You give my strength new purpose and meaning. I'll let the world burn before I see you hurt." His eyes met mine "I pledge my heart as eternally yours my star."

I smiled and said.

"You already had my heart a long time ago. I'd follow you to the ends of the earth, you big softie."

(LONG) indienote: Awwwww, I love this chapter. I had such a hard time deciding whether or not to go the traditional fire emblem route or do my own thing. So I did a little of both. As you all had noticed this Priam isn't your traditional cannon fire emblem character.

I apologize if that bothers you along with a few of my slip-ups with grammar or wording. I'm not exactly going for writer of the year award here.

Fire emblem is very near and dear to my heart because it got me into anime, video games, fandoms, and it heavily influences the characters I create and my art style. It's also part of the reason why I adore Priam, I grew up playing fire emblem radiance and Ike was my favorite character just due to his bravery and kindness he constantly showed. So that's why I was so pumped to get Priam and to get to write for him.

Also this fanfic was supposed to originally be a "fluff practice" piece. It was to help me with writing fluff. So technically I was never planning to post it (because I'm super low-key critical of my own writing and this is legit terrifying for me right now) but I'm very happy I did.

Thank you all for reading! I will post soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Exalt's Permission

I fiddled with my new engagement ring on my finger as I paced back and forth in front of Chrom's tent. I felt my stomach tie into knots.

"Robin dear, please sit down you're making me anxious just looking at you."

The gentle voice of Sumia calmed me a little the girl in her night gown and her hair fully down. She was perfectly stunning like always.

I messed with my necklace and sat down only to start tapping my foot.

"Yeah you're making my head spin, do you want to go on a quick fly around camp!? Or wait maybe we should do jumping jacks! No, wait LETS GO PRANK BRADY!" The overly bubbly Cynthia cheered.

"Cee-cee not now, also stop pranking him. Just because we are courting doesn't mean you have to torment him twenty four seven." Lucina ordered the young girl yawning.

I sighed and begun pacing again.

I wished I could hear what's going on inside the tent but I knew better.

Priam was asking Chrom's permission to marry me.

I felt sick to my stomach. Of course I knew that Chrom and Priam had become quick friends and both respected each other but Chrom was the closest thing to a brother figure in my life aside from Gaius and this was important to Priam.

He had actually planned on going to Chrom first but decided against it due to Sully and Gregor pressuring him and the cursing incident and basically just a mountain of problems and events that had happened.

I paced more intensely.

 _We didn't even court!_

I smiled at the realization. Man we really were a mess.

It made me happy that he wanted to at least try do the engagement right and that he respected Chrom and I's relationship to ask.

I knew where Chrom stood on this topic as well but that doesn't mean I'm still not a total wreck .

I took a deep breath and tried sitting down again the two time traveling girls chatting amongst themselves now. Sumia attempted to walk over to me but instead completely fell face first down.

I tensed as she broke her fall and smiled she brushed it off with a snarky. "Well at least we know Chrom didn't marry me for my grace."

I smiled at the charming girl as she sat by me and hugged my shoulders. I gripped my jacket that I had thrown over my night clothes after Priam had decided to ask Chrom tonight. I felt bad for waking everyone up but Sumia and the girls didn't seemed to mind too much.

"You have nothing to worry about sweetie." I looked up at Sumia who had a gentle smile on her face as she smiled and stated.

"Chrom has been routing for the two of you for quite some time. You have nothing to worry about, he's probably just scaring Priam a little. He sees you like a little sister you know."

I felt a little more relaxed as Sumia got up and asked. "Does anyone want tea?"

Cynthia raised her hand and followed her mother as I meekly stated I would love some. The two women left the room leaving me with Lucina.

The strong willed girl crossed over the room to me and sat in her mother's place as she . "It's going to be okay," she said confidently.

I gave her a curious look as she replied. "Time travel confidence I guess." She added awkwardly.

"Oh." I didn't know if that made me more relaxed or not.

Lucina tried to disclose as little as possible about the future except for anything about Grima. She was mostly concerned with bad time ripples. I had listened to Laurent about the matter on multiple occasions the young man becoming very helpful with understanding most of the time related problems. Not to mention Laurent's intense amount of research helped tremendously along with a few documents from Fredrick's reports.

My head snapped up as I heard footsteps and Chrom walk out of the tent. I stood up quickly my clunky boots being the only thing that planted me on the ground as I saw Priam emerge as well.

I felt my heart soar a little as I rushed over to the two most important men in my life. Priam embraced me as I felt his assuring hand run through my hair. I looked between the two of them holding my breath as Chrom gestured for me to go into the tent.

I gave a fleeting glance to Priam and separated from him. He gave me a longing glance and let go of my hand as I walked into the tent with Chrom.

Chrom closed the tent and sighed. I watched as he paced and then took a seat at the familiar desk that we had held countless discussions and plans. He looked disheveled and his hair stuck out in random angles. It would have been slightly amusing to see him this way if it was for another reason. I spun the ring on my finger a few times and was tempted to say something.

"Robin, I-"

"Chrom, I-"

We both paused and chuckled slightly as I gestured for him to go first.

He awkwardly` ran his hand through his hair and breathed. "Are you sure? I mean you two didn't talk to each other for a whole three weeks." His blue eyes clear as I fiddled with my hands.

I smirked and sassed. "This coming from the man who had to take a month to work up the nerve to ask Sumia's hand in marriage."

I felt my face spreading in an awry smile. He rolled his eyes as I assured.

"I have never been more absolutely positive in my entire life."

"And you understand the commitment and danger-"

"Yes, I'm willing to take all of it the hardships and challenges. No matter what."

Chrom gave me a gentle look. "It was around five years ago that I found you in that field. Ever since that day I've viewed you like a little sister. Little did I know how much you would affect my life.

Robin you have been one of my most trusted companions, you have always had my back and have fought with me too many times to count. Our friendship is one of the things that makes me believe that this war can be won. "

I saw his eyes water slightly as he continued. "I want what's best for you, and I really think Priam is that. Since he joined you have been so happy. Robin he wouldn't trade the world for you. So I give full permission."

I nearly cried as I ran to Chrom and embraced him in a tight hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"Thank you Chrom." I whispered. I spun around and dashed out of the tent.

I looked over the audience and smiled at Priam.

I felt my heart spark as I smiled and tackled the love of my life.

"He gave us his blessing." I whispered a huge smile on my face.

His face broke out into a huge smile as he chuckled and spun me around the two of us elated. I looked over at Chrom and silently thanked him. I chuckled as I saw him get teary eyed the grown man smiling ear to ear while he hugged Sumia.

The two of us bowed and said our goodbyes. I sighed with relief as Priam gave me an amused glance.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He put his arm around me as I leaned into him. I felt him place a hesitant kiss onto my head. I felt my heart glow with warmth as I stopped and pulled the tall man into a kiss.

I smiled as I saw the man blush bright red.

"Look at that, red as a tomato." I teased lightly.

He tried to muster up a frown but it slowly turned into a smile as he stopped and gently taking my jaw he tilted my head up and completely kissed the living daylights out of me.

He drew back as I sighed in a daze.

I laughed my head in a daze as he smiled.

He interlaced his rough fingers into my scarred ones as the two of us walked side by side in the moonlight.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

indienote: Hello beauties! Man I forgot how short this chapter was! Personally I thought this was one of my most favorite ideas to work with and also I was low key mega inspired by the movie I'm watching right now (pride and prejudice).

But anyways I will update soon! Leave a Review if you feel like it and thank you for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: Sick days

"Don't even think of getting up for your afternoon training." I demanded of my fiancée.

I turned and saw that his hand was outstretched for his sword as he lay in bed.

He withdrew his hand and crossed his arms over himself as he argued. "I've fought while sick before!"

I went over to his bedside his face was flushed and sweat beaded his forehead.

"uh-huh and where did that get you, a one way trip to the nurses and Maribelle on my tail for a week."

I replaced the cold washcloth on his head taking off the dirty head band he always insisted on wearing. It was kind of sweet how stubborn he was but boy was it a pain sometimes.

I blew on the soup I had made. Smiling I teased. "Come on open wide!"

He gave me an unamused look as he sniffed and started shivering again. I giggled at the reaction the worrier softening a little.

He grumbled and finally allowed me to feed him. A strong blush entered his features as he took more spoonfuls to my delight.

I knew something was up when he arrived to early morning sword play five minutes late and then almost fell asleep during mid-morning practice what gave me a heart attack was when he didn't even show up to late morning stretches. Honestly, I thought the man had died.

I heard the tent open as I looked over to see that it was Lissa and Lon'qu. I smiled at the two and embraced the small blonde healer in a bear hug.

She smiled and giggling she asked. "How's the patient been?"

"Stubborn." I replied back she giggled again and walked over to Priam giving him a few basic questions as I went over to Lon'qu I sighed as the man instantly became tense as I approached him.

I laughed and stated. "Come on, how long is this still going to happened I thought we were friends man? Also there is not a single fig in sight!"

He glared at me. "Figs are more likely to go instinct than I, get over my fear of being pelted by one whenever I'm in your presence." I sighed and put my hands up in defeat.

He had a point.

I leaned onto the wall next to Lon'qu how bitterly stated. "Of course Master Priam had to get sick this week."

I looked over at him curiosity getting to me as I asked. "What's so important about this week?"

Lonqu shuffled his feet as he took a step away from me. I rolled my eyes as he informed. "This week was Priam's week to sing at this stupid bar that Sully and Gregor like to go too. He's the best out of the five of us and gets us free drinks because he's so good he's much better than Sthal."

I looked over at him and processed the knowledge. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I remembered the Halloween festival. I would have to pester him into singing something for me once he got better.

I saw as Lon'qu eventually relaxed while watching Lissa. Someone had been threatening Lissa's life recently so Chrom and I had put Lon'qu to shadow her. I also knew that Lissa had a huge crush on Lon'qu so I was hoping the two would become more comfortable with each other hopefully by the time they figured out the threats.

Yes, I was playing matchmaker and no, I really did not care that I was completely meddling.

I glanced at the stoic swordsman and saw the way he looked at Lissa. It made me smile a bit at how soft he was around her. Lissa finished up and gave Priam a sedative so he could sleep the two exiting after lon'qu and Priam grunted and nodded to each other. Must be a manly guy thing.

I walked up to the love of my life and brushed some of his dark hair out of his face as he gave me a loving look. I smiled at him and lightly kissed his temple the huge warrior shivering from the cold. I sighed and ran my hands through his beautiful and messy hair the man sighing in content.

"You're beautiful."

I blushed at the sleepy deep tone of Priam's voice as he looked at me lovingly. I shushed him and teased "It's just the fever telling you that."

I felt his hand reach for my cheek as he stated dead serious. "No, you are the most stunning creature I have ever met. You are more glorious and brighter than the stars. More striking than the goddess of beauty herself."

I felt my whole face turn red as I became flustered over his words. I leaned my head into my hand as I avoided the smug look he had on his face. Praim had found out that if he gave me enough compliments that I would become too embarrassed to function to his amusement and to my horror. I also thought it was payback for every time that I had called him out on blushing.

I blushed as Priam's deep laugh echoed through the tent that lead to him having a coughing fit.

"So, I heard from Lon'qu that you are a pretty decent singer. Rumors are gonna start spreading about the famed Priam. Maybe the desert bard's man will have some competition after all." I started mischievously.

I saw the navy haired man blush beat red as he growled. "That's ridicules."

I smiled as I teased. "Maybe when you get better you should sing something for me." I lightly ran my hand through his hair again.

I saw him stop and look at me his resolve crumbling as he sighed and declared "Fine."

I saw him blush slightly I smiled and bounced on my feet pumping my hand in the air as I cheered a little.

Priam slumped in bed and started shaking his jaw clacking against his teeth. I felt my heart ache at seeing him like this. I laid my hand on his cheek and then started to make my way back to my desk. I needed to draw up a few battle tactics for the next battle and Chrom needed them by tonight.

I felt a hand reach for mine. I looked down and stopped as I saw Priam avoiding my eyes. I smirked as he attempted to make a tough face.

He glanced up at me, he blushed as he asked.

"Could you lay next to me?" I blushed slightly at the notion but one look into his eyes had me pinned.

Oh, what was the harm?

I kissed his fore head and smiled stated. "Of course, but if you get me sick you have to answer to Chrom."

I added he thought it over for about a second and stated. "Deal."

I laughed as he surrounded me in blankets the two of us in a comfy cocoon I snuggled up next to him as his chattering teeth stopped. He surrounded his arms around me and kissed my head lightly as I reveled in his warmth.

I smiled up at him and blurted out. "I love you."

I looked at him to find that he had a wonderstruck look on his face that he always got when I told him I loved him. He rested his hand on my cheek as gently kissed me. I felt my heart grow warm as he broke away and lightly kissed my temple and whispered.

"I love you too."

I rested my head on his chest as I asked. "Can't we just elope? Forget about the wedding." I traced small circles into his clammy skin as he coughed out.

"Do you really want to tell Cordelia, Sully, and Olivia that? Not to mention Sully threatened me if I did elope with you she would stick my head on a pike and dance on my grave while waving it in the air." I felt his body go into a full out shiver.

"Okay maybe not." I quickly stated.

"Trust me it would give me great pleasure to take you to the nearest church and marry you." His serious tone made me smile.

"Even though that is possibly the most romantic thing you have ever said to me I'm not getting married to you when you're like this, sickie." I pinched the man's nose who instantly gave a grunt of annoyance as he rested his head in the crook of my neck.

I felt my heart flutter as I snuggled closer to him his huge arms embracing me.

"You know, I never thought I would ever find you."

I looked up at the navy haired fighter. "Same here. I guess we got pretty dang lucky."

He chuckled and hugged me tighter.

I saw his eyes drop a little bit as he yawned the hero slowly falling asleep. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I dozed off as well.

 _Work could wait._

Indienote: SO GUESS WHO DOUBLE UPDATED YEAH THIS GIRL WOOOOOP! Anywho, this was actually the first thing I wrote for this hot mess! These were supposed to be one shots but then a plot formed and I'm a addict for horribly done plots.

Anyways! I would love to give a little shout out to all of my beautiful followers and the many people who love this hot mess. I hope you sick with me! It means a ton to me!

Thank you for reading!


	16. Chapter 16: Wedding Bells

"For the love of Naga, Robin stop pacing."

"I can't help it! If I stop moving then I'll throw up." I explained to Chrom. I kept going the beautiful dress knocking against my ankles as I wringed my bouquet of flowers.

He crossed his arms and smiled as the two of us waited for our que to enter. Priam and I weren't really a couple that enjoyed a flashy wedding like this but our friends wanted it and that was reason enough for us. I mean they literally planned it aside from a few suggestions.

"Were you this nervous on your wedding day?" I asked my feet moving on their own as I stated messing with the beaded sleeves on my dress.

Chrom chuckled and stated. "Even more so, but honestly I was worried mostly that Sumia was going to trip down the aisle."

He smiled as I gave a light chuckle. A tight ball of anxiety had formed in the pit of my stomach. I have never liked being in the spotlight that's why I objected so much to a formal-ish wedding. Even if they were all my friends I still felt nervous. I kept pacing my earrings clinking as I started twisting a small blue bracelet Olivia had given me for today.

"Robin," I saw Chrom get up and intercept my path of pacing.

He grabbed my shoulders. I looked up at the man who had started everything for me. He had given me a family, had always been on my side, and never once doubted me. "Just breathe, he loves you and you love him, that's all that matters right now."

His sweet eyes looked me over as he chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look this nice, but then again you have always been beautiful." I rolled my eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah but I could still beat you up." I smiled as he dodged.

I stopped as I heard our que to go. I gave Chrom a fleeting glance as I gulped down my nerves. I took a deep breath, I was going to marry the man I loved today. I felt my heart beat faster at the thought. I had wanted this for so long.

I glanced at Chrom as he whispered. "Keep your eyes on Priam and don't worry about walking I got you."

I nodded as the Exalt pushed the door open. I took a deep breath in as I saw hundreds of eyes on me. I felt my anxiety flare a little. I quickly breathed. I don't know if I could do this.

I stared at the floor my head piece covering most of my face. My pulse raced as I focused on my feet.

Chrom bumped me I looked over at him as he nodded towards Priam. I lifted my head up and instantly locked eyes with the man I adored.

In all the time I had known Priam I had never seen him cry.

I felt my anxiety completely disappear as I was tempted now to sprint to him. I kept my eyes on him as my heart beat fluttered in my chest.

His deep eyes were watering as one of his rare and fantastic smiles shone on his face. He stood proud his soft eyes constantly on me I could tell he was excited and jittery. I nearly laughed as I saw he was wearing his best set of armor.

I continued my way up to him. Chrom stopping me as I became only inches away from my soon to be husband.

I took a huge breath and smiled. He gave me a loving look as I felt Chrom let go of my arm. I gave a fleeting glance to Chrom who was beaming as he took his spot in the audience next to Sumia. His place was there.

I looked over at Priam the love of my life beaming. And my place was beside the man I loved.

I felt Priam's arm lock with mine as I gently grabbed his arm. I smiled up at him completely joy overtaking me. I felt his arm drop as we stood in front of Libra, his hand interlocked with mine.

"I do."

"I so freaking do."

* * *

Indienote: I'm just going to let you guys decide who said which I do.

Sorry for not updating. It's kind of funny but right after I posted sick days. I GOT SO FLIPPING SICK. Like the past three days have just become a blur. Any who I had done a chapter for international women's day. But the pacing didn't pan out so, boo.

I do have a slight announcement: I am going to post a little slower. So instead of two-three days its going to even out more into the pan of around a week. There's a lot of editing and new idea's that go into this, so it's gonna take some time for me to flesh those out. Not to mention college homework is a thing.

But any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really liked the idea of having more Chrom in this fanfic but I never got around to it so I think this was a happy inbetween.

I will update soon (but not too soon, sorry) and I hope you leave a review or comment. Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter 17: Married life

"Would you just try meditation?"

I set my book down as I shot my husband a sassy look.

"Meditation is not my cup of tea, you know I suck at it."

"Yes, but have you truly tried?"

I rolled my eyes and closed my book. I knew he wouldn't let me read my book in peace unless I attempted it. Priam and I had come to an unspoken truce on certain things, like reading and meditation. We were both willing to try.

I grabbed the sword that I had forged and made myself carefully balanced it in my lap the blade weighting almost nothing. I placed my hands on the blade and tried to….. Feel the ambient energies?

Honestly I was kind of avoiding work. The future children had become constant in our quest. And some of them weren't the best at adjusting. I had finally decided to hide out here with Priam because I couldn't handle it.

"I can't do it." I gave a frustrated huff as I tensed my muscles and opened my eyes.

"You just need to relax, and not think about work." I heard Priam mumble. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"I wasn't thinking of work!" He opened one of his eyes giving me a pointed glare. "Okay I was thinking of work but-but-" My reasoning fell to deaf ears as I quickly got quiet.

Priam believed in meditation, I sucked at meditation. I glanced at the shirtless warrior.

I guess meditation had some benefits.

He had the endurance of a god and basically was a saint in a thousand different ways than I.

Ragnell sat in his lap as he was completely calm, Priam's face completely relaxed. I used my hands as support as I looked around the small little grove that had become a favorite spot of Priam's and mine after our little camping trip here. We had actually picked this spot to have our honey moon as well.

"I can't clear my head. You know how hard it is for me."

I twiddled with the sword that sat in my lap. It was my signature customized killing edge that I had to make early in my training. I was pretty poor with blacksmithing but I had to admit making your own blade was very beneficial and I had gotten much better at it with time.

I watched as he sighed and opened his beautiful deep eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he calmly re-explained.

"Try listening to your surroundings and remember putting your hand on the sword is only half the battle. You as a magic user should know how important it is to recite a spell over and over to get yourself familiar with it before actually using the spell. We are doing the same with the swords. Draw from the ambient energies in the blade and try to connect to its soul through your own."

I grumbled and felt my foot start tapping pent up energy wanting to escae my body. Priam noticed and smiling he stated.

"Just close your eyes and focus on the blade." I gave him an exasperated look and closed my eyes.

"It is impossible for me to shut my brain off, I mean I had a battle plan I had to finalize with Chrom tomorrow not to mention that ever since Lucina joined the army we had been picking up children left and right. I still had to help get Yarne settled and comfortable while Sully's girl adjusted within the day. Not to mention Cynthia was a whole other beast in herself the girl makes me exhausted just watching her. Not to mention I have to-"

I stopped talking as I promptly felt soft lips meet mine, I gladly felt my mind go blank as I wrapped my arms around Praim's neck. His hands held my jaw the rough skin making goose bumps spread over my skin. He moved his lips to mine in perfect harmony. I felt the familiar light headedness he always seemed to give me as he drew back.

I opened my eyes to find that my husband was giving me a cocky smirk as he teased. "Your mind blank yet?"

I smiled and stated. "You might want to try that a few more times just to make sure."

He grinned and drew back as he gave me a cheeky look and stated. "I'll only give you what you want if you focus."

I shot him a glare as he gladly smiled, the man perfectly content. I gave another huff and tried to make my mind as blank as possible. I placed my hands on my blade and tried to reach out to the blade with my mind. I didn't believe in any of this but for him. I glanced over at my husband his wedding ring shinning. I would do anything.

* * *

Indienote: I really can't learn can I? (I'm already breaking the rule I made) SO I was looking over the last chapter and I like stopped for ten seconds and I'm like... that was a really short chapter. So I'm posting this one. I WILL STICK TO THE RULE (maybe).

Anyhow most people would consider this a boring chapter but honestly I kind of like the boring little moments between these two because they are just cute. and you know I specialize in intense so it's a nice break. ALSO I WILL HAVE MORGAN SOON I PROMISE. I know people are waiting for him so I will have that coming up soon.

Little note for my next chapter: it's based on a tumblr post, and it shouldn't be anything but just a little heads up it's a tiny bit steamy.

Nothing happens! Anyways leave a review thank you for reading! Also THANK YOU GUYS I HAVE REACHED OVER 1000 VIEWS ON THIS STORY! *party streamers and glitter everywhere* WOOOO! (I honestly wasn't expecting much this isn't a popular couple guys) Again thank you for all the support and I hope you stick with me and this hot mess.


	18. Chapter 18: Hot (T-rating)

_Indienote: Hey guys! so it's not exactly a week but I found time to squeeze this chapter in. (Honestly I'm just mega avoiding college finals and drowning my stress in writing._  
 _So this is my favorite chapter I have ever done for this series. i just get a kick out of it every time. (You can comment or pm me your favorite) But, this does have some suggestive content. It's all playful but just a warning the chapter does get steamy and then not._  
 _Anyhow leave a review and thank you for reading._

* * *

I tossed around in the bed for what seemed like the thousandth time. I stared at my messy books herself the huge wooden case a wedding gift from Vike and Tharja. Every small paper sticking out every small trinket that glittered in the moonlight seemed to only irk me. My frustration finally peaked.

I had thrown opened every window in the tent and long ago kicked all the soft sheets and sweltering covers off of me and onto Priam.

The humid June heat was causing me to go insane!

It was so pancake flipping hot.

I felt sweat drip off my clammy skin as I was tempted to open one of my many rare ice tomes and just freeze myself. I groaned and complained lightly.

"It's too hot to even think, more or less sleep." I breathed. I slowly rolled in bed my shorts allowing my long scared legs to get slightly cooled by the humid air.

Priam gave a soft reply his wide back still facing me. I traced my eyes over his back the strong lines and scars easily seen on the bright night. I turned one more time the sticky sheets clinging to my body, my hair tied up in a loose bun.

I had even changed into shorts and a tank top!

I groaned again as I sprawled myself out over my husband and the bed spread. My leg on top of his hips as my other dropped over the bed.

I couldn't seem to get comfortable. Along with the stupid cicadas buzzed outside along with crickets.

"One of these days I'm going to hunt down all those stupid buzzing bugs." I bitterly huffed.

I heard a sigh come from Priam.

I groaned and talked to myself. "Why is everything so sticky?" I whispered frustration edged in my voice.

I swung my legs around and off the bed and got up and out of the bed. My loose white tank top loosely clung to my hot skin while I tried to cool myself off.

I saw Priam doze back to sleep. Poor thing, I hadn't giving him a chance to sleep at all tonight.

I kept standing the cold air seeming to reach me better, I pinched the bridge of my nose. I had a very important war meeting tomorrow that dealt with the newcomers and I was going to be exhausted for it if I didn't get sleep. Not to mention I was going to be on my feet all day as well so no breaks and no rest.

I lightly traced my steps to the messy books shelf nick-knacks, jewels, and other trinkets decorating the multiple books. I traced my hand across the cold spines of the various tactic books. I grabbed one of my ice tomes and thought about it for a second.

Should I use the wind or the ice tome? I held both of the heavily decorated covers in my hands weighing them both.

I shook my head and foolishly put them back and decided a glass of water would be the safer choice.

I guzzled three cups of water and finally got back into the bed. Priam had taken the heavy blanket off at some point last month so it was just plain sheets. I kept my small body as far away from his as possible and tried to get comfortable while balancing myself on the edge of the bed.

I loved my husband but he was a walking heater. Great in the winter, but the middle of June. Not so much. I sighed and contemplated if the floor would be more comfortable.

"Why is it so hot?" I whined as I readjusted again in the bed.

I reached for book I had been reading recently and put on the glasses that I had charmed to read in the dark. It was a spell supposed to be used for spies but I thought this was a far better use.

The idea of reading to distract me from the heat worked for about three minutes.

I fanned myself lightly not able to focus on the details of the book only reading about two pages since I couldn't focus.

I harshly adjusted my body Priam hissed a little as I accidentally dug my knee into his back.

I froze and squeaked. "Sorry sweetie."

He gave me a grumpy noise and tried to go back to sleep. I sighed and closed the book putting my glasses away as well. I looked down at my wedding ring the metal bands were usually cool around my hand but they now were both warm and had sweat underneath them. I took both off not wanting them to get tarnished.

I flopped over to my back the whole bed shaking. I let out a long unhappy sigh.

I took one of the pillows and placed it over my face. The sweltering fluffy object encased my face as I promptly yelled my frustration into it.

I felt the bed shift.

I lifted the pillow to see that Priam had sat up. His tan and toned body moving slowly. I watched as he slowly turned his head as he towered over me suddenly.

I felt his hands touch my shoulders I looked up in curiosity his expression hidden behind his hair. His hold suddenly tightened as he rough strong hands held an iron like grip on my shoulders. I squeaked in surprise and close my eyes as I was flipped on top of my husband.

I opened both eyes and instantly blushed at the position I was in. His face reached past mine Priam's messy navy hair brushing against my face. His jaw so close to my ear I could feel his stubble rub against my neck.

"If you don't stop complaining about the heat, then I'll give you a reason. My star." He put extra emphasis on each syllable of the nickname he had given me.

His hot breath sent shivers down my whole body each limb covered in goose bumps. His usual deep voice held an even more intense rough and gravely tone.

I felt my body tense as he trailed burning hot kisses down my throat the man lazily trailing his searing lips to my collar bones. He traced his huge rough hands around my thighs and laid back down a satisfied smirk on his face. His eyes lidded and filled with smugness and sleep.

I felt my face heat up very quickly as I rapidly covered it with my hands. I sat on his chest as he started to laugh at me.

I peeked through my fingers. "Y-you j-jerk."

He gave me a lopsided grin and added. "Just remember you have to be able to walk tomorrow."

I felt my face grow even hotter the heat reaching down my neck and back as he laughed. Blood rushed through my entire body covering me in a full body blush.

I felt something slick hit my hand. I drew back a little as I looked at my hand and to my horror.

I had gotten, a nose bleed. Priam's thunder cloud laugher became even louder.

Bonus:

Priam was trying very hard not to laugh the man covering his mouth with his hand. I held a tissue to my nose as I directed a very angry glare at him thunder clouds surrounding me. I looked over at Maribelle who had an exhausted look on her face her hand resting on her small baby bump.

"You know what, I don't even want to know."


	19. Chapter 19: Heartache

I took a deep cleansing breath as I stood beside my wife. She clung to her jacket like it was her life line. I reassuringly placed one of my arms around her as I attempted to stay neutral. I squeezed her shoulders as Chrom and Lucina stayed dead silent. We had lost the fire emblem.

And that man who called himself my father in law he had completely taken control of Robin as if she were a mere doll. I seethed at the memory of robins face looking utterly helpless. Robin snuggled closer to me as she sat and blamed herself most likely, she had been acting normal all day long, my strong wife tried to minimize how big of a problem it was.

The silence was finally broken by a soft cry.

My attention immediately went towards my wife who was clinging to herself her matt of fact voice clear and unwavering. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I should have been stronger against him." She whispered a few silent tears running down her face.

Chroms stern face gave way to heart break. "We didn't know, you didn't know. This is not your fault Robin."

"But it didn't matter no matter how much I fought against him, I couldn't break it!" She bitterly told herself more than anyone.

I noticed that Lucina still kept silent her expression dark.

Lucina had also tried to kill Robin.

I sighed, and Robin had just given herself up to Lucina. If Chrom hadn't intervened when he did then Robin would have been killed.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my emotions.

She had just given up.

"I think Robin and I are going to retire. She's had a long day." I could tell my voice was tired as Robin kept looking at the floor. I knew what was running through her head right now and she didn't need Chrom to see her like this.

Chrom gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his neck as he excused us.

The albino haired woman walked past me and marched out of the tent. She clung to herself as she made a beeline straight to our tent her hood up. I followed behind perfectly fine with giving her space until she was ready to talk.

I had to admit though, it was going to be hard to forgive Lucina. But I knew her intentions were for the greater good and that she was dedicated to her father to a fault. But if she was to become a better ruler than her father someday she was going to have to learn that not all decisions made out of fear were the right ones.

I hesitated as I got to the door of our tent. I took a dep breath as I opened the flap. Robin had already changed into her night clothes her huge clunky boots still on and her jacket wrapped tightly around her. Tears openly streamed down her face as she sat at her desk.

My heart ached seeing her like this. I lightly took her smooth hand. I gently put my hands underneath her as she instinctively reached her arms out and put them around my neck. She buried her soft face into my chest as I carried her to the bed. I was not going to allow her to sleep at her desk like she usually did. The two of us silently curled up into each other on the bed. I hugged her tightly trying to shield her from the horrors of today. The girl just curling into me as I held her. I felt her shake again as she finally broke.

"I'm so sorry." She choked out. She looked me in the eye and rambled.

"I didn't know what to do, I was completely powerless against him. Then when Lucina came at me, you know I wouldn't be able to hurt her. When I lost control. I couldn't control my body. What-what if I did something like that again! What if I ended up hurting you? "

She covered her face with her hands as she clung to me tighter. I ran my hand through her soft hair, waiting patiently for her to calm down.

"I'm so sorry."

She clung to me tightly her head pressed against my shoulder. I held her there. For what seemed like an eternity we stayed like that.

"Priam?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me something." I felt a certain amount of dread enter my stomach as I knew what she was going to ask. I pulled away from her so that we were looking each other in the eye. Her face was tear stained and perfectly set in determination as she asked.

"If I ever fully lose myself, p-please kill me. I don't want the blood of my friends on my hands." Her voice stayed strong but I could see the heart break in her eyes, how shattered she was by this.

I looked deep into my wife's beautiful purple eyes.

 _She was always so willing to sacrifice herself._

I drew her into another hug.

I had be subjected to many of the world's horrors but they seemed small compared to the look in my wife's eyes. I wish I could protect her from the world.

"It is my duty to protect you, but if the time came that you truly have lost yourself, I don't think I will be able to."

She tensed as I continued.

"But you are stronger than him, and we will defeat him. Even if I have to fight all of Pelgia I will make sure he never touches you again. You are not going to lose yourself. And if you do, I will move mountains to get you back."

She looked up at me and lightly kissed my lips the girl looking exhausted as she laid on top of me.

I lightly began to hmm trying to coax her to sleep. The girl fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

 _Indienote: Hello Lovies! so this is a pretty short chapter. I have one more day of finals and then I am done so I will update within the next 2-3 days. (I need to fine tune some things for the next chapter) I hope you liked this boat load of angst!_

 _Also! This next chapter is what most of you guys have been waiting for! The next chapter is where Morgan comes in! I'm super excited to release it! Now I want you guys to keep in mind that I have made Morgan slightly non-cannon so he would fit a little more with this specific couple._

 _Anyways keep checking for the next 2-3 days and I hope you leave a review! Thank you for reading!_


	20. Chapter 20: Morgan

"Priam to your right!" I shouted as I blocked an attack my lance meeting steel as a risen growled at me.

I drew my horse back and quickly changed weapons using one of my more intense tomes as the enemy disappeared. I glanced over to my husband who quickly disposed of the other risen.

He gave me a crooked smile and shouted. "You would think these body bags could present me with a challenge."

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. "Whatever hot shot. Take care of the risen that come through this opening I'm going to go help that kid!"

He gave me a concerned look and kept guard over the entrance his stance completely calm and collected. I quickly flew past enemies keeping my body low towards my horse. Thank goodness my Pegasus was the fastest flier around

We had stumbled upon a young man while fighting in the ruins of time. While we were trying to obtain Naga's tear, Nowi and Tiki had seemed adamant that we should find it after we go to Plegia to face my father.

I made quick work of the enemy as I made my way to the young fighter. I looked behind me, even though I had instructed Chrom to lead the rest of the army to get Naga's tear, I worried that he would try to follow me instead.

Besides I knew Priam was a good fighter but I worried about him getting overwhelmed.

"Time to even the odds!" My ears perked as the voice sounded somehow familiar. I shook my head as I thought of how stupid that was. I quickly put my face guard down and dived to where the thick of battle was with the young boy.

The boy was completely overwhelmed. The young man facing at most fifteen of the risen at once. I quickly dived and started to get to work. I swiftly decapitated risen and quickly injured many of the monsters. I growled and stabbed my spear through a few of them as I quickly left one of the javelins in the dying corpse. I spun around one of my specialized tomes in hand as I shouted the magic words causing a dragon of dark fire to destroy a huge group of them.

I flew to the boy's side who looked at me with awe.

The boy had dark blue hair and startling deep brown eyes his messy curly hair was held back by an ancient head band and a sword guard that looked almost identical to Priam's. I looked down at his hands to find he was wielding dual blades and had magician gloves on.

 _How odd._

"Thanks for coming when you did I was in a pickle there for a second!" The boy had a cheerful voice his eyes surprisingly bright as he shoved his worn boot into a risens face the boy effortlessly stabbing the beast while his other had was fending off another attack. He slugged one of the swords at a risen's shoulder the boy practically beaming with energy and a smile on his face.

"No problem. You...don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?" I shouted as I impaled a risen wyvern rider the rider disintegrating to dust as I kept my eye on the oncoming slew of archers.

I might have to battle on the ground or get the two of us out of here really quick.

"I'm trying to find my mother!" He shouted as he swung his sword at an enemy while blocking another attack sparks coming off of one of his blades. My head turned to the statement.

 _Was he one of ours?_

"...Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?" I shouted and covered the boys back. I felt the skill gale-force give me a speed boost as I defeated two enemies at once my horse flying at a speed that was to be reckoned with I felt the gravity on me change as I flew in a loop and decapitated a risen.

I flew back close to the boy as I gave him some support the boy not even breaking a sweat at the flight.

He looked over confusion clouding his brown eyes as he shouted. "Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?" He stabbed a man with an axe and continued to back up into me.

I blushed in embarrassment and made sure to keep my face guard down as I saw another Pegasus rider approach. I shouted and landed a critical blow. My Pegasus spinning through the air with an expert grace as I stayed close to my horses body gripping my saddle tightly the other hand carrying a lance that was spiraling towards the enemy.

My lance sunk into the enemy as I let go and had my horse land. I looked around the field my face guard not giving me a lot of sight.

The battle field finally cleared it seems like. I let out a relived breath of air.

The young swords man smiled up at me.

"Man, you are amazing! You were like Boom! A-and I was like slash! And then you totally beheaded that guy. And I completely just went Pow! That was so awesome!" I smiled as I attempted to get the face guard off.

Drat it was jammed again. I would have to fix it later. I gave up as I saw Priam running towards us in the distance.

I directed my attention back at the sweet curly haired warrior as he had an excited expression on his face while he sighed. "That was so awesome! I have never seen anyone fight like that before. Except you know my mother. She's even more amazing. Umm. Who are you by the way?" He asked. I smiled at how the boy acted. He was really sweet in a goofy kind of way.

"Thank you I work hard, and you aren't too bad yourself. I would ask you the same. But more importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone." I warned. He shuffled his feet and leaned on one of his huge swords, he heaved the other long sword onto his shoulder the dull side facing his body.

I recognized that sword… where had I seen it before…

"I...I don't know, frankly. I woke up...sprawled in a field. I can't recall anything before that." He grinned his serious but carefree tone reminding me of someone.

Shock ran though me, he woke up in a field _just like me_.

"That sounds familiar." I chuckled. I noticed that Priam was starting to make his way towards us. The young warrior scratched his head putting away both of his swords.

"I... I think I remember my name? ...Morgan? Yes, that's it. My name is Morgan!" He snapped his fingers the young boy having an easy carefree look on his face.

I smiled down at the young man and greeted. "Nice to meet you Morgan."

I watched as Praim finally caught up to us the huge soldier panting a little as he hurriedly explained.

"Hey honey, we got to move, grab the kid. Chrom needs help in the front." Priam ordered I nodded and held my hand out to the young boy.

Morgan looked at my hand suspiciously as I assured. "Trust me I'm going to try to get you out of here. Then we can go find your mother."

Priam stepped towards me the man glancing at the kid. "Hun, I'll take care of the kid you go and help Chrom." I nodded and instantly pulled my hand back.

I snapped the reins and flew off to help my friends. The familiar rush of cold air made my hair spin around my face.

I quickly looked back at the two boys as I felt the horses speed increase.

I hope we found that kids mom soon. He seemed like a very sweet boy.

 **Priam POV:**

I watched as Robin soared up high making haste to join back with Chrom. I looked over at the boy next to me his serious smile making me suddenly very comfortable with him. He was pretty boyish and had messy curly dark blue hair a huge sword covered in wraps on his back a long with a knapsack.

"Hi, I'm Morgan." The boy held out his gloved hand. I instantly liked the boy, he had a good name as well it was the same name a dear deceased cousin of mine.

I gave him a stern look and shook his hand as I answered.

"Praim. Now I know that you were just dragged into this mess but I must go help my comrades. Care to join?"

"Of course! That nice lady already said she was going to help me find my mother and you guys seem strong. I wouldn't mind sparring with you guys if you don't mind me sticking with your army for a while." The boy easily kept my fast pace an easy carefree smile on his face.

I chuckled. The boy really reminded me of when I was young. "As long as I'm the first to spar with you." I chuckled as Morgan got an excited spark in his eye and nodded.

"You got a deal then, my steel is yours." He pledged.

I started making my way towards the thick of battle itching to fight more of these mindless monsters. I watched awed as his expression changed completely his eyes lighting up as he had an excited look on his face. The boy bounced and took out his dual blades.

I paused as I looked at one of them. It was a killing edge, but for some reason it seemed familiar. I shrugged and continued on as the boy beside me ranted.

I started to catch up with my wife making sure I had my sights on the kid.

"You wouldn't happen to know a tactician by the name of Robin would you?!" He shouted. His voice seemed familiar for some reason…

 _How did he know Robin? Maybe he was someone from her past?_

"Yes, I do, actually we're very close. Why?" I demanded my hand on the hilt of Ragnell in case he was going to attack.

I looked behind Morgan for a second and noticed that an archer was about ready to fire at the young boy.

Before he had a chance to answer I pushed the boy out of the way. A risen arrow was in the place of where the boy stood. He seemed shocked for a short while but then jumped back up.

I grinned and swung my sword around as the risen archer attempted to notch another arrow. I smiled and summoned the divine power that Ragnell held. I saw the old scratched blade glow and release an intense amount of wind energy. The bright blade glowed as a huge windstorm demolished everything in its wake heading straight for the attacker. I watched as my attack easily made the risen disappear leaving the clearing silient.

"Whoa! That's just like my sword!" My head spun to the boy. He quickly seethed the blades and reached behind him. It was the huge blade that was in wraps that he had on his back. I watched as the wraps loosened as the boy held out an exact replica of Ragnell.

Shock flooded me. How did he have Ragnell? There was only one blade forged! I stood awestruck.

"How do you-"

"Look out!"

I felt a piercing sensation enter my shoulder. I grunted as I looked to see there was another archer.

The boy glared at the archer the strong young man pushing me back. His expression was battle hungry his stance focused and reflecting whatever training he had. He easily held the heavy blade as if I were an extended limb of his. I watched amazed as I saw the blade in his hands glow as he shouted.

"Game over!"

The boy's eyes narrowed and for a split second I saw his eyes become a deep purple. I watched in awe as his technique was perfect. The blade creating a huge windstorm the gigantic force seeming to absolutely destroy everything. I had only managed to attempt that big of a hit once. The archer had no chance as his blow hit true.

I looked at the after math of the attack a huge crater made into the ruins and the young man lit with furry. His eyes were alit with a fire and passion that I knew very well. And one that I had studied constantly.

More risen came from the north side.

The boy easily swung his blade the boy smiling as he yelled. "Is that all you got you stupid body bags!"

I surveyed that his footwork was perfect his movements exact and skilled. I observed in absolute stunned silence as I saw his blade cover in a green light, he perfectly executed the move aether his form beautiful. He shouted and let the energy be released destroying a row of risen. I stood astounded at how powerful this child was.

He fought in a way that seemed like a dance. One that I couldn't put my finger on ever. I felt my mouth run dry.

The dust cleared as the boy gave me a curious glance. There was a pile of risen that was disappearing in front of him.

I walked up to the boy and demanded.

"Who is your mother?" I asked sternly.

I saw the boys eyes sparkle as he smiled and happily shouted. "The famed tactician Robin, she's my mother!"

I took a step back. I knew that children from the future had been appearing but I never imagined in a hundred years that-

 _I had a son?_

I felt pride and joy fill my chest. By the gods I mean he looked exactly like Robin, aside from hair color and his voice. I smiled as he gave me curious look the same one that Robin had given me on multiple occasions.

"Then you're our... You're my... Morgan, stay calm and listen to me." I placed my hand on his shoulder the boy looking slightly uncomfortable as I continued.

"Robin is my wife. Which means you're my son who came here from the future." I smiled at him pride and joy over flowing from me.

" ...What?! But I... The future?! Is... Is that why I have no memory? But wait, I remember my mother. So why don't I remember you?" His eyes looked desperate as he backed away from me. He gave the ground a confused look as he put Ragnell away the wraps on his back instantly tightening around the blade and hiding the treasured artifact.

He took his killing edge and silver sword out and stated. "This can't be! I don't remember anything about you! If you really were my father shouldn't I have remembered something?" He looked at me confused his expression pleading.

So he didn't remember me. I felt a pain sear through me as I sighed and simply answered. "I don't know. You really don't remember anything about me?" I asked.

I wasn't one to want to interfere with time but, had I died before he was born? Was I not a good enough father?

I felt dread settle into the pit of my stomach. If he said that I left, I would never forgive myself.

"Well I think I- I— Ngh! M-my head!" The boy became unsteady as he clutched his head his swords falling to the ground.

I kept pressure on my shoulder as I tried to calm him down.

Robin would get headaches like these constantly when she tried to force herself to remember anything. "Easy—don't try to force it. Just stay calm and listen to me. You don't have to believe me right this minute. But you must come with me. It's dangerous for you to be alone, especially if your memory is gone."

I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder as I drank an elixir the drink dulling most of the pain. I tied a strip of cloth to the wound. Morgan looked at me impressed but still conflicted.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and ordered. "Stick close to me and we can have all the time in the world to figure this out okay?" The young boy nodded as I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good now follow me."

"You got it sir."

I glanced at the boy who now donned a very serious expression the young man following my lead.

I smirked utter astonishment still running through me. I had a son.

 **Robin's POV:**

I made quick work of the risen boss. The enemy disappearing before my eyes as he dropped a pure Naga's tear. I panted slightly and patted my horse the Pegasus flying down to the ground.

I tried taking the face guard off again only to have no such luck. Chrom grabbed the tear and examined the small item.

He gave the treasure to me and stated. "I trust you to give it to someone who needs it."

I nodded and put the item in my pack taking my gloves off as well as I attempted to get the darn helmet off.

I did a once over everyone. Many had gotten pretty beaten up. Especially Gaius since I had him go after every treasure chest he could get his hands on. I walked over to my friend who was sucking on a lollipop.

"So how did it go with Gerome?" I asked getting off my steed the Pegasus neighing a little and fluttering her wings.

Gaius gave me an amused look. He shed the bag of goods he had gotten for me and with a smack of his lips he stated. "Peachy, my own flesh and blood hates me and he thinks he's the lovechild of batman and the phantom of the opera."

I snorted as I stretched. "It couldn't have been that bad."

I attempted to get the strap to release my face again the stupid thing not coming off.

"No, Robin he wants nothing to do with me! I mean did I mess up or go wrong in the future. Am I really that horrible of a dad? I don't even know if I'm doing the right thing now with him!" The ginger pulled at his hair as he sighed and got up.

"Ugh, this is how my old man must have felt…" He shivered. I gave him a sympathetic look.

Gaius dad wasn't the best, he constantly wanted Gaius to take up a name that he didn't want and the responsibility of his family duty. Gaius had been vague about most of the details but he did spill some after a hard night of getting drunk with Cordeila, Tharja, and I. I felt my heart go out to the thief as he gave me a tired look.

I tried harder to get the stupid latch on the helmet to release, my hands slipped on the sleek leaver as I became slightly frantic. Gaius gave me an exhausted glance my struggling apparent now.

"You'll understand once we find your kid. Also for the love of the Gods Robin just ask for help if the dang thing got stuck again." He shouted. I dropped my head and surrender as the thief quickly went up to me his deft hands quickly got the stupid thing off.

I took a huge breath and heaved. "I was starting to get claustrophobic a little." He rolled his eyes and gave me the helmet.

"Just get it fixed already! Anyways I'm going to go check on Cher."

I gladly took the helmet and shot him a smile as he waved goodbye and made his way to his wife and kid.

Speaking of kids, I wanted to find if that new boy really was a kid of our army.

I searched the crowd of exhausted warriors each person getting ready to leave. I walked through everyone, taking my stuffy helmet and attaching it on my stallion as she obediently followed behind me ruffling her feathers every once in a while.

I looked over and found Olivia. Relief went through me as I waved to her.

She gave me a small wave as I shouted. "Have you seen Priam?"

Dread set in me as she shook her head. Indigo shaking his as well.

I snapped my life line back on to the Pegasus and hopped on.

I grabbed the reins of my Pegasus and had her take to the sky. The familiar feeling of wind ruffled through my ponytail. I frantically searched the crowd looking for my husband. Anxiety was raging through my veins making me even more worried.

"Please be alive." I begged.

I felt relief wash over me as I saw him join the group the young warrior trailing behind him like a little puppy. I instantly swooped down to where the two were at. I jumped off the horse right when she landed and jumped into Priam's embrace.

I heard him hiss in pain. Fear shot through me as I saw a wound on his shoulder. "Robin I need to introduce-"

His hand was gesturing to a very stunned looking Morgan as I cut him off quickly.

"Yeah Morgan, I know we've meet. You need to get this treated." I looked up at him and kissed his cheek speedily while I grabbed supplies out of my bag.

"No Robin you don't understand-" Priam started his tone serious as I placed gaze on his shoulder.

"Babe you are going to bleed out if this doesn't get treated." I argued as I started to bandage the wound.

"Robin this is-"

"I already know! Did you hit your head?" I quickly checked his head to see any blood spots. Forcing him to tilt his head to one side.

He gave me an annoyed expression as he lightly slapped my hand away and argued. "No I didn't hit my head! But Robin this is important, Morgan is our-"

"Mother!? Thank goodness I found you. I was beginning to think we got separated." I looked over at the cheerful young warrior.

Priam gave me an exasperated look as he mumbled. "Yep he's yours alright, interrupting and all."

I ignored my husband's salty remark. I kept my eyes on the perky young who man gave me a smile as he went and hugged me.

Priam nodded towards him as he put pressure on his wound.

" ...I'm sorry, what?" I stated stunned.

The boy quickly released me his bright smile obvious as he grabbed my hands and ranted.

"Well no harm done, except for father I guess. That was my fault sadly, sorry sir. But hey! At least we can head home now...Goodness, the fresh air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least." The young boy rambled his deep brown eyes seeming to hold a light in them.

I looked down at our hands and quickly let go. The boy seemed confused as I backed up.

 **"** W-wait. Let's go back to the "Mother" thing." I stuttered. Priam leaned on me for support as I started to hand him an elixir. Priam gladly chugged the drink the wound instantly scabbing over to my relief.

I stared dumbfounded at Morgan. The boy looked a little skittish as uncertainty flashing through his eyes.

 **"** Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan! ...Your son? Love of your life. You're precious strapping young lad and all that? Your little hero?"

My look must have conveyed my confusion because I saw the boy instantly falter.

He dimmed a little and stated "D-do you really not recognize me? Or am I really from the future?" The poor boy looked so confused.

I paused, it all made sense. Morgan's voice had reminded me of Priam's. And it was my first sword I had made that he wielded it was Priam's hair color and headband that he wore.

I put my hand over my mouth as felt my heart grow incredibly larger. A huge rush of emotions went through me. I instantly fell in love with the boy in front of me already. My eyes watered as I felt a huge smile on my face.

I reached out to the boy already feeling completely relaxed around him as I explained.

"Oh sweetie, I would never forget you. You just come from the future. In this time right now. You're not even born. I mean you even said I looked younger, right? How would it be possible for me to have a child as old as you and still look this age?" I rationalized.

Morgan seemed taken aback from the fact as his expression dimmed a little his deep eyes seeming to harden as he mumbled.

"So you two aren't my parents?" I rested my hand on his cheek the boy looking down.

I felt my heart break as I tried to desperately come up with the right wording.

Priam placed his hands on Morgan's shoulder as he explained. "Just because you traveled through time, doesn't mean you are no less our son. We love you no less Morgan."

I looked up at my husband my heart fluttering at the statement.

Morgan looked at the two of us his stormy expression fading and he smiled. "Thank you. I can't wait to know more about this time period! And to remember you dad." The boy shot me a dazzling smile.

I felt my heart expand as I already felt such love for this boy in front of me. Priam squeezed my shoulders as he gave me a gentle and knowing look.

I smiled and forced both of them into a huge bear hug the boys seeming taken aback by it.

I think I was in love all over again.

* * *

 _Indienote: GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER 20! WOOOO! Thank you guys for all the support!_

 _So since I am on spring break now I will be updating more often! (hooray!) Keep in tune for some cute family fluff (yes actual fluff...maybe) and don't forget to leave a review or comment if you guys want me to continue!_


	21. Chapter 21: Memories

"No luck today, either..." Morgan roughly sheathed his sword the young warrior gritting his teeth in frustration. I instantly relaxed my fighting stance my sword dropping from view.

The young man gripped his wild curly hair. "I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so..." The boy sniffed a little as I saw tears start to well up in his eyes.

We had both come to the conclusion that sparring and meditation were more likely to trigger memories between the two of us than anything else.

Certainly beat Morgan hitting his head against a post.

But even with this idea we were finding problems.

"Why can't I..." Tears streamed down his face in full force now.

"Come now, Morgan. Pull yourself together, it's okay." I awkwardly added. I was still getting the hang of this fathering business and was still very unsure of how to do it.

 **"** B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Mother. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I..." He continued the boy donning a frustrated and sad expression. He angrily wiped off tears form his face glancing at me every now and then as he sniffed.

We had been spending weeks on trying to get Morgan's memories of me back. But we had no such luck. Morgan was still unable to remember anything about me.

My heart broke seeing him like this. I stayed silent unsure of what to say. I had whole heartedly confessed my fears to Robin who said I should have dismissed them without a second thought.

But still the constant question nagged in my mind of what if I had left? What if I fell in battle before Morgan even met me? I felt my heart ache at the very thought. I attempted to open my mouth only to have silence come out. I was no good at things like this.

Maybe if I were a better father. Morgan would have remembered me…

I placed my hand on his shoulder and waited as Morgan calmed down a little.

"S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there..." The tactician added his eyes puffy. I had grown to know the boy very well over the past few weeks and had learned that he took after his mother in many ways one of them being his constant positivity. So to see him this upset… it truly did break my heart.

"I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how it's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Father looked like?"

I chuckled and answered. "You have no clue."

The young boy gave me a defeated smile as he sighed and chuckled. "Maybe I should go back to hitting the post."

"Please don't, your mother will kill me. Besides I don't think banging your head against a wall or post is going to accomplish anything." I sat on a bench taking a breather as Morgan continued to stand the boy constantly filled with energy.

He started pacing. I chuckled at the quirk, it being one of Robin's that he had truly inherited.

A sudden sobering thought hit my head as I asked. "You really don't know about your heritage do you? If you don't remember me then."

He shot me a ludicrous look as he gave a huff of air and ranted. "You kidding? I _lived_ off of the stories of the radiant hero Ike when I was little. I can recite it back and forth word for word. I remember how I used to fall asleep to them _every night_! Mother would always tuck me into bed while… While…" The boy paused hi eyes getting a far off look in them. He grabbed at his head suddenly the boy letting out a faint gasp.

"Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?!" I saw Morgan keel over the young tactician clutching at his head.

 **"** What's wrong?! Morgan?" I rushed over to the boy unsure if I should get a healer or not.

"I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember!" He excitedly shouted. His hands on my arms as he clarified. I let out a breath of relief as Morgan looked at the ground a huge smile on his face. He looked up at me the boy practically beaming.

"You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! You-you always told me the stories and then tucked me in bed when I was little!" He pointed at me a huge smile on his face.

I felt an enormous weight come off my shoulders. I chuckled lightly as the boy was spinning around joy evident on his face.

He did remember me. I quickly swallowed down the over flowing relief and happiness that went through me. The emotions getting caught in my throat a little.

"I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you dad!"

His whole face was set in determination his brown eyes sparking purple for a second. I felt relief and pride swell in my chest. Morgan really was an amazing young man. I got up and clapped him on the back.

"Take all the time you need. I'll always be here for you... You know that, right?"

"Yeah I know... Thanks, Dad." His happy face made my heart swell.

"Besides, this doesn't mean we can't make more memories." I explained as we both started making our way home.

* * *

 _indienote: Hello lovelies! Sorry for the slow updating! I have been experiencing some writers block. So updates are gonna be a lot slower (I would still check in though because I have a habit of saying one thing and then breaking the rules.) I will also be camping this week! Yay! I hopefully will get rid of my writers block in the great outdoors. That is if my spring allergies don't kill me first._

 _Also if you guys want to leave suggestions and promts I would love that. Especially things you want to see with this couple or just little moments between people. But just a heads up I am not going to promise you guys that I will do them. This project was honestly so I could better at writing fluff. (Ha! That failed)._

 _Thank you guys for the love and support! Leave a comment or Pm if you please._


	22. Announcement!

(People of the future this does not pertain to you. You may continue.)

indie note: Hey guys! sorry that this is not a chapter. So here's the deal. I just started a new (intense) term at college so I have not had a lot of spare time to work on this project. So I'm going to put it on hold for a little bit. (not an official hiatus but just so I can just get back on my feet with this story and sort out a few things) I would really a appreciate support for this choice because I really do not want to rush or post a chapter that I absolutely don't like just because I needed to have it at a certain deadline.

This will likely not be any longer than two to three weeks. ALSO I GOT OVER MY WRITERS BLOCK! After binge watching a Korean soap opera and getting insanely inspired at 4am while chugging 23 ounces of Snapple peach tea. I have a mess of ideas.

So please make sure to follow this story so you get the notification when I finally have this mess organized. Thank you loves!


	23. Chapter 22: Heritage

I lazily turned another page in my book. Priam and Morgan had gone out hunting and I was finally alone with a good tactic book. I smiled as I just enjoyed the alone time. The fresh spring air and sunlight also just adding to my day.

Not to mention, this book was a tacticians dream come true.

The author kept great notes and actually was a very good artist compared to a few other tactic books I had seen. Not to mention the sheer amount of work that clearly went into the documents. I looked up at the squall of scribbles and messy ink stained pages of notes and drawing I had acquired over the years.

I had to admit I wasn't too bad an artist and actually enjoyed the art form. I glanced at the messy ink sketch I had done of Priam when I still had a huge crush on him. He saw it and instantly demanded I put it up along with a few others when we moved in together.

It was kind of shocking that we had just moved in together and have only been married for a year. It was kind of hard to wrap my head around. I lightly traced my fingers around the tiny butterfly pendant around my neck. Spots of sunlight danced through my starlight hair as I gently caressed the worn page of the book I was reading.

I had finally gotten around to reading the radiant dawn war series I had bought a while back since the boys were gone. My upmost attention drew back to the book in my hands the warm spring air making its way into the room. I flipped to the next page, to find a detailed drawing of what looked like an impressive dark knight. I quickly read the description and his strength tag.

I let out a long whistle and quickly noticed his skills were very much like another hero I had read about somewhere. I took a closer look at the daunting drawing, ink seemed to be spilled and hastily sketched into the very paper the illustration seeming cold and unnerving on its own. I felt goosebumps spread across my arms as a chill streaked down my spine. I could already tell I disliked him very much. I glanced at the sword and noticed quite a few harsh scratches on the blade. He must have been very seasoned warrior or general. What was his name?

I searched the page and almost laughed.

"The Dark knight? Man, how original could you get?" I chuckled the illustration suddenly seeming more whimsical than intimidating now and flipped through some more pages.

I smiled as I saw detailed pictures of the laguz and winged people, detailed accounts of conversations and items picked up during battle or stolen was hastily written in the margins. The hand writing it's self was interesting since it seemed to interchange between the traditional older loopy hand writing and more modern styles. The battles were also so well documented that I was on the verge of crying from joy. The battle field given excruciating designs and beautiful layouts that only a person could dream of.

I flipped to the next page and froze. I came face to face with an almost exact replica of Priam. I stared at the drawing in amazement as I read the name.

"Ike, the leader of the Greil mercenaries."

The warrior had a relaxed expression on his face while a young girl with a staff in hand was laughing joyfully beside him. A mage of some sort was sitting in the grass book in hand and an annoyed look on his face. A multi-colored laguz was seen in the back ground the boy holding a mischievous look on his face. His blue cat ears vivid against the page. I smiled as I saw Ike's arm around a beautiful cat eared girl. The short orange haired girl looking up at him adoringly her green outfit and orange tail seeming to appear life like as Ike donned a smirk to the artist.

Unlike the others this one had meticulous detail each little color having careful consideration. I noticed a beautifully looped signature at the corner of the page the artist named Titania apparently.

I concentrated on the drawing, down to the hair Ike and Priam both looked near identical. I saw that Ragnell was proudly sheathed on the man's belt. I ran my hand over the page the man's face was so similar to Priam's. Even down to the hairband and their taste in armor.

The man's smirk even seemed to be the same one that Priam and even Morgan shared. Aside from the short hair and a few other differences in the face, the two looked like twins.

This was weird.

I read his strength card and saw that it was nearly the same as Priam's too.

Who wrote this book? I flipped the book to the back and scanned for an author.

"Why does Soren sound familiar?" I shrugged and continued reading about a battle called Elincia's gambit.

I heard the tent door shuffle. I instantly lifted my head up to find Priam covered with fur, blood and dirt.

"Hi honey!" I happily stated stretching slightly and cracking my back as I stood up.

"Hello love." I giggled as he came up to me and completely kissed my senseless. His blue hair tickling my face as he gently kissed my forehead.

He drew back and picked up some stuff for a bath I hoped. I gave a once over the man who was covered in forest debris.

He paused as he walked towards my desk which was scattered with strategies and little wooden pieces. He lightly touched the map on it and looked at the unfinished plans the man grabbing one of his shirts from my desk chair. He quickly started detaching all of his leather armor the man expertly taking it off with ease. I smiled a little as I un-shamefully admired my husband.

"I thought you said you were going to finished those plans for Chrom today, then do the supply list and then schedule scouts." He chided his tone taking on the one that he would always use with me when I was procrastinating. I smiled as I saw his signature smirk while he quickly took off his chest armor.

"I'm taking a brain break." I shouted back as I glanced at the almost finished plans. My work got sloppy if I focused on it too hard so I tried to make my brain relax a little before I went back to work.

He quickly took off his soiled shirt and replaced it with the one that I would usually "barrow".

I saw him peek his head over my shoulder as he asked "What are you reading anyways." I opened the book back up to a random page the dark knight drawing briefly passing my view.

"It's a book about the-"

"Go back."

I looked up at my husband who looked truly shocked and focused as he waited. I turned pages curious as to why his face was so ashen.

I lingered a little as I turned the page to the one where the picture of the Dark knight was. I glanced up at my husband who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

He trailed his worn fingers over the page his face guarded and cold.

"So this was him." I heard him slightly whisper.

I watched and stayed back. I had read a lot about the dark knight, he sadly wasn't on the right side of history and had killed one of Priam's ancestors. He had almost been responsible for Ike's death as well.

I looked down at the page and then silently I started to flip through the pages. He looked at me in confusion as I stopped on the page that had the portrait of Ike.

I examined his expression as it changed from shock to warmth as his face broke into a huge smile.

He glanced over at me and stated. "Do you know the people in this photo?"

I shook my head and smiled as Priam attempted to sit in the little reading nook.

"Oh no you don't, mister you are getting a bath right now. _Then_ you can tell me." I sated closing the book and trying to push the giant with little results.

The grown man pouted as I shot him an awry smile. I watched as he argued back, "Aww come on, that can wait for later."

His eyes glimmered with a certain amount of playfulness as I demanded. "Nope, bath first. Besides weren't you the one who was just about to give me a lecture on procrastinating?"

He sighed and admitted defeat hanging his head on my shoulder. I smirked at the victory until I felt him lift me up. I quickly dropped the book and clung to him as he gave me a toothy grin and admitted.

"I guess we will just have to compromise and take a bath together."

"You're exhausting." I smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek the man slightly prideful as I nuzzled my head into my usual spot near his neck.

He smiled down at me. "You know you love it."

I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. "You know I do. Mr. Tomato cheeks." I smiled and poked him in the chest.

I started flat out laughing as his expression went completely sour. I felt tears come out of my eyes as he promptly dropped me on the bed. I clutched my stomach my lungs hurting and my face cramping.

I wheezed out a broken. "Aww come on Priam!"

"Nope, you killed the moment."

I tried to hold back my laughter as I chased my husband. Who was blushing vividly. I smiled and gently kissed him his huge hands wrapping around my waist. As we easily and almost second nature melded together. The two of us perfectly fitting like puzzle pieces.

We both gasped for air as I cursed the fact that I needed to breathe. He shot me an adoring look as I smiled.

"Now how about that bath?"

He rolled his eyes as we both went on our way hand in hand.

* * *

Indienote: HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE I AM BACK! I'm super pumped to be writing more for this!

So as you probably have noticed a few of these next chapters are going to be heavily kind of not very cannon and that just me trying my hardest to fill in gaps and make this little project more interesting. So as most of you know I was a huge fan of fire emblem even before awakening so most of these references are going to be from fire emblem radiant dawn. I will try to explain most of the references through robins POV.

Also for those just curious I do actually think that Ike probably ended up with Leathe. Looking back at the supports and just how the two of them worked together I think it was a pretty big possibility that it was her that he ended up with in the end romantically. And yes I'm aware she hates beroc's but I feel like Ike would be the exception for that after time.

ALSO I might actually make a separate fanfic just for Morgan if you guys want and I may also do a Ryoma and Oboro fanfic as well. But before I do that I am going to finish this one don't worry but if you guys would be interested in either of those please sen me a quick PM or comment/review I don't care just let me know in some way.

I will post soon and I do have an ending to this mess trust me and thank you for waiting you guys truly are spectacular and this means the world to me.


	24. Chapter 23: Friends

I guzzled more of my fire whiskey drink as I groaned. "Why is parenting so hard?" My head lightly banged on the wooden post the soft thud not being heard over the rest of the group.

I looked over to Gaius who was nursing a sweeter drink the man replying. "I just hope I wasn't that big of a pain when I was a teenager."

Cordelia was hugging a pillow and laying down on her own bed her head hanging off as she was sipping on tea.

Olivia sat next to the perfectionist the small dancer drinking one of the semi-sweet alcohols that Gaius liked. Which was either cotton candy or chocolate bacon vodka that somehow Gaius was able to constantly supply.

Her petite frame still held more grace than I could ever poses in my pinkie, her ankles crossed as she sat with girlish posture a long sleeve navy sweater covering her. Why are the people in my life so much more good looking than I?

Cordelia spoke up next the girl stating. "I was, no doubt about it. My friend Shiro and I would constantly get in trouble. Drove my dad insane." Cordelia muttered the girl drinking more tea as she traced her slightly swollen stomach.

Olivia chuckled. "Whatever I bet you were the perfect child."

Cordelia sat straight up as she leaned in and reasoned. "You know my dad was also a perfectionist and my mother was one of the most revered women ever. It's in my blood. So how on earth did I fail so bad at being a mom? Severa literally wants nothing to do with me." The girl ranted placing a hand over her stomach in the process.

Gauis took another swig of vodka and grumbled. "I'm just happy I ain't Blue right now. One daughter is getting married and the other is about to get proposed to."

I looked at him in shock as Cordelia sat straight up Olivia looking slightly surprised as well.

"What?!" I yelled.

Olive shushed me as Gaius explained "I overheard Blue and Stumbles talking about what they were gonna do since apparently whiskers son asked for Cynthia's hand in marriage."

I looked down at my drink horror filling me. Oh gods I hope Morgan doesn't get married anytime soon. I loved him and knew that he technically was of marrying age but I wasn't sure if I could survive.

"Isn't she only 15? I mean she's still pretty young" I added in. Morgan had become quick friends with the energetic girl, along with Owain, Nah, Severa, Indigo, Gerome and Lucina. Basically he had befriended the entire camp in one night.

Gaius waved his hand in the air, "Apparently they don't want an engagement, they want like a promise ring or something like that."

"Well that's smart." I piped in.

"Yeah, man those kids are growing up too fast. I can barely keep up." Cordelia added the girl laying back down on the bed.

"It makes my head spin with how much Inigo actually flirts. I have gotten so many complaints and people questioning how I raised him. Of course Henry just hexes them and walks away but… they don't get that Inigo is actually a sweet heart."

Olivia took a sip of her drink I watched as Cordelia bolted straight up and excitedly started.

"Okay now don't repeat any of this. But Severa has a huge crush on Inigo."

Olivia's face when blank for a second but then parted as a huge glowing smile was on her face as she excitedly giggled.

"Cordelia! We could be sister in-laws!" The small pinkette cheered more while Gaius and I both sat back a tad intimidated by the amount of energy and shouting the two girls were causing.

"Heh, these kids are already grown up…" Gaius looked down at his drink while I took a swig of my own.

"Yeah, Morgan was spared from that, but he gets horrible nightmares. The same ones that I used to get before I met Priam."

Gaius nodded as he sighed, "Yeah I remember, we would always go for walks since I ended up always getting the night shifts." I smiled at the memories of how the two of us had become closer friends.

"You know I think horrible fathers just runs in my family." He said out of the blue. The ginger haired boy leaned back placing his arms over his head and resting his head on them one of his homemade suckers still in his mouth.

I opened my mouth in protest but was cut off as he continued. "He says that there is no way I'm ever going to be family in his eyes. Minerva recognizes me at least. But he says I'm just a sentimental clown. Ugh this is so not sweet." The guy took another gulp of the cotton candy flavored vodka.

I waited patiently knowing that he probably just wanted to vent.

"You know, he reminds me of Cher so much." I saw a smile tug on the thief's lips as he smiled and excitedly told.

"He has the same face as her. Like when I tease him or make him smile. Surprisingly he loves sweets too. I really can't describe how proud I am of him. It's just a bummer that I blew it with him I guess."

I patted his back and took a gulp of the whiskey I had in my hands.

"Maybe he just needs more time with you. Also that was apocalypse you he shouldn't be so harsh on you just because a thing from the past hurt him."

"Yeah I guess… but otherwise, Gerome actually helped me with a batch of sweets. He said that was our thing in the future. I would get home from work late and we would be up until around two in the morning making all these awesome things. So maybe I'm not that much of a dead beat after all." I hadn't seen Gaius so hopeful in months since meeting Gerome.

"Hey Gaius that's great! He's putting an effort!"

"You know Severa actually said she loved me the other day… it was kind of nice. It was the first time she had ever said anything like that." Cordelia added the girl smiling lightly.

Olivia smiled and added. "And even though I don't fully approve of Inigo's flirting habits, he dances with me all the time. He said he wanted to help me get over my shyness."

"Maybe we can all do this. Step by step." I added.

I didn't have much to complain about my kid was already perfect not matter what.

"Okay!" I glanced at Cordelia who was standing up on the bed now as she declared. "Now, I have the horrible burden of having to choose who will be Severa's godmother. Sorry Gaius Libra is already in charge of the godfather."

Gaius smiled and grinning cheekily as he held both hands up and stated "Prom queen I wouldn't even pick me."

She brushed this off and adjusted her tank top strap as she finished. "So after a long and hard five days of tormenting myself and trying to figure out who I will choose I have finally decided that the godmother for this Severa." She pointed to her round tummy the girl winking at the three of us as she proudly finished.

"Is going to be. Robin!"

I nearly dropped my glass as the happy perfectionist smiled as me. Olivia squealed and clapped the girl hugging me as I was purely dumbfounded. Cordelia smiled and laughing she explained.

"I know you get worried sometimes that you won't be able to have Morgan due to that old wound of yours. So I figured you could help me more than enough with raising Severa. Also it helps that she adores you to boot and you are one of my most trusted friends. Olivia you were a solid second place but I feel like you are gonna be my sister in law soon anyways so this all works out!"

"Cordelia I don't know what to say!" I started.

She smiled and answered, "Then just say you'll help me out this time around with her!"

I nearly started crying as I went and tackled the redhead in a hug olive giggling and joining as the three of us girls smiled and laughed.

"I need to get more guy friends. You girls are far too huggy and mushy."

The three of us stuck our tongues out at Gaius as he smiled.

"You fully know I can kick your butt any day of the week right?" I challenged.

The ginger looked at me and with a mischievous twinkle I his eyes smugly stated. "Robin, only Cherche has the divine right to kick my smoking hot candy loving butt."

The three of us burst out laughing at the sassy response.

I backed away from the girl group hug and raised my glass.

"Now I propose a toast, for parenthood, love, and winning this war for the good of our kids!"

My three best friends all smiled and raised their drinks as well we smiled as we clinked out glasses together and happily drank all of us overall happy with parenthood.

* * *

Indieflowers: Hey lovelies! Sorry fro the hiatus, I thought I would be able to avoid it but seems like I didn't. Anyways school is still going to be a huge priority so I have about four weeks worth of stuff lined up until I stat working for the summer. I hope you guys stick with me! Thank you for your support and patience!


	25. Chapter 24: Hickey

Morgan had a hickey.

Priam and I both mirrored each other as our thoughts were both preoccupied and away from the meeting.

He had visited this morning for breakfast and had donned a huge bruise on his neck.

I heard the swish of paper. I looked down to see my husband's familiar large messy script.

"Who do you who it is?"

I looked over at him and shrugged I was completely as baffled as him.

He shook his head and clicked his tongue as Miriel went on about how dire a situation is.

I had memorized my plans five times over and could fill Priam in later.

The sound of paper sliding brought my attention back to the page.

"Not a single clue?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged again. Priam gave an unsatisfied huff taking the paper back.

I sighed as I looked down at the list that was under my notes.

I scribbled Lucina's name out more due to Brady becoming recently engaged with the young woman.

I looked down the list some more. I had come to the conclusion that it had to be one of the girls from the future. I just didn't know who!

I tapped my pencil on Severa's name unsure if my god daughter would even be a contender or not since she seemed to have Indio around her little pinkie. I crossed it out just in case.

What also didn't help the matter at all was that Indigo liked to flirt with every woman in camp so finding out if a girl was taken or not was tricky.

I knew Cynthia was out as well even though the bubbly girl got along with Morgan super well. Her and Yarne had just began courting and actually she promised herself to him already.

I looked up at the slightly exhausted exalt his mind somewhere else as well. But I mean when one of your daughters gets engaged and your youngest daughter finally gets a boyfriend only to be pre-engaged to him I guess any man would be exhausted.

I looked down at the Kajelle's name. She was also really close with Morgan but I knew that she was still working up her nerve to ask Owian out on a date.

I tapped my foot as I looked down the list trying to think if we had passed through a town with a cute shopkeeper or anyone else.

Priam absent mindedly started rubbing circles on top of my hand as he rested his cheek in his other hand.

My mama bear senses were still running wild if I was being truly honest. Don't get me wrong I knew that Morgan definitely noticed girls but I had hoped since he was so young and sweet he wouldn't go around getting hickey! Conflicting emotions resided in me as I didn't pay attention to poor Miriel.

I continued down the list.

I looked at Noire's name I smiled as I thought back to all my conversations with the bi-polar girl. She was extremely nice and much like her father but she didn't hang out with Morgan much, but rather hung out with Gerome, Yarne, or Nah. I left her name blank.

All that was left was Nah.

Nah was more like a little sister to me though and she was always super shy around Morgan or busy with her books or helping out at the church.

I grabbed a few fistfuls of my white hair.

Who on earth is it!

A tap on my shoulder drew my attention back to the meeting.

"Um Robin. Do you have an objection?" Chrom asked Miriel stopping and Fredrick giving me a curious glance as well.

I blushed a little as I meekly put, "Oh no, none at all. Just got uh. Migraine that's all." I chuckled nervously while Priam snickered at the stupid excuse.

I quickly elbowed him as the meeting went on.

Maybe it was a dare? I know truth or dare had become really popular among the younger troops. But Morgan usually was either reading with me, training with Priam, or just busy being happy-go-lucky Morgan.

The meeting finally ended I quickly decided to leave before Fredrick tried to put me on any sort of house arrest like he used to whenever I got migraines. Priam followed along as I ducked Fredrick.

The hero held my hand gently both of our rough and scarred hands perfectly fitting together.

"Maybe we should just ask him?" Priam suggested.

I waved my hand and stated, "Because every teenage boy wants to get asked how he got a hickey by his parents." I placed my hands on my hips thinking deeply about this situation.

He glanced from me to Morgan and insisted "…we're a special circumstance?"

I let out a frustrated growl as I felt like pacing.

"You spend the most time with him so you should know more than I." I explained.

He scratched his head as he admitted "I haven't the slightest idea trust me."

I glanced at the list of names the only two still visible.

My attention flew to the young blonde haired archer. Norie helping Laurent with groceries that he had gotten with Severa.

Maybe I should just ask the girls?

I didn't see Nah being the type of girl to leave a random hickey on a boy but I could see Norie's alternate personality doing so.

I was about to make my way over to the bi-polar archer when Morgan popped into view.

"You know what this is ridicules let's just ask him!" I quickly grabbed Priam's arm and stopped him. I put my full attention on my husband.

"I have an idea, let's follow Morgan throughout the day and whichever girl he talks to the most must be her!" I stated desperately.

Priam gave me a blank look. "Robin we are not two teenage girls, what's the harm in just asking Morgan?"

"Asking me what?"

I jumped as Priam threw his hands in the air and blurted out. "Who gave you the hickey?"

"Priam!"

"HUH?"

I slapped Priam's arm as Morgan stared shocked at the two of us.

"What was that?" Morgan inquired again the boy still frozen.

Priam shrugged. Mortification made its way through my body my cheeks burning as I swallowed nervously and repeated timidly.

"W-well, y-you know just-t you have a certain bruise that looks like a h-hickey…"

The boy paused his expression purely blank. Then I saw the change. A deep red blush traveled up his neck and to his ears until fully spreading onto his face as his hand flew to his neck while he stammered

"I got this bruise from a sword handle, Owian lost his grip on his sword while he was trying out a new battle move! The handle decked me in the neck. You guys thought this was a Hickey!?"

I felt relief flood through me.

"Well, yeah, I mean you are technically a young man." Priam added.

Morgan blushed brighter and pinched the bridge of his nose as he suddenly started laughing. Priam and I both looked at astonishment as the young man completely bellowed with laughter the boy snorting a little as he looked up and with bright eyes restated.

"I can't believe you guys thought I had a hickey! Mom you were so frazzled!" The boy was reduced to giggles as I blushed a little and started laughing as well. Hiccups overtook Morgan making me laugh more as Priam rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly as the two of us continued laughing.

I tried to control my breathing while Morgan still had a bad case of hiccups the boy smiling. Priam chuckled along as Morgan and I were both gasping for air.

"I love you guys, and I promise, I'll bring the girl to meet you two before I do anything as wild as hickey's." The young man winked at us as I felt exhaustion go through me.

That boy is gonna be the death of me.

* * *

Indienote: Hey guys! Again I am so sorry that these updates have been so spread out lately I am planning an double update soon these next few weeks are gonna be my busy weeks and then I should be able to spend more time and hopefully finish this story. Thank you for the love and support and I hope to hear back on what you think about these chapters!


	26. Chapter 25: Twitter-painted

"Hey dad!"

I looked up from sharpening Ragnell. A smile on my face I saw that the boy had a pencil in his mouth and papers upon papers of his hasty chicken scratch on them in his hands.

I gave him a curious look and asked. "What are you up to?"

"Uhhhh." The boy gave me a shy look as he put the papers down and asked. "How did- well you must have somehow or at some point in time- but how did you…" the boy trialed off as he took a deep breath and spat out.

"How did you ask mom out? Like for the first time?" His earnest expression shocked me along with the nature of his question.

I felt my wet stone, causing my hand to almost get caught by Ragnell.

Morgan gave me a curious look tilting his head slightly and asked. "You okay dad?"

I felt blood rush to my face as memories of the Halloween festival came to my head along with our sudden engagement and the factor of little to no courting.

I felt suddenly flustered "W-well you see your mother and I, well we didn't exactly… we have never actually been a very traditional couple, so you see…." I scratched my head trying to come up with some sort or reasoning.

I ran my hand through my hair the air around me seeming to heat up as my flustered ranting didn't help the situation one bit.

Morgan had a very amused and mirthful expression as he teased. "So you and mother were one of those love at first sight couples."

Blood rushed to my face. "Of course not! I just found your mother very… diverting… from the start." I denied weakly.

Morgan laughed the boy snorting slightly as he pointed. "Dad you're red like a tomato!"

I pouted and rolled my eyes as the boy was reduced to giggles.

Yep, he was certainly Robin's child.

"Okay, okay, have your fun. Why the sudden interest?"

The boy stopped as it was his turn to blush. He scratched his head as he stated. "Well, you see there's this girl-" the boy looked up at me as he hid the papers behind his body.

Oh boy.

"But no matter how many times I talk to her she always seems busy, it's just… how do I impress her?!" He threw his hands outward a few of the papers falling around Morgan's feet.

"Maybe you should try talking to your mother about this?" I added feeling slightly awkward with this whole situation.

The boy nodded and exclaimed. "I did!"

He gathered all the papers together as he declared. "That's actually why I'm here!"

He paused as he reenacted. "I told mother I was going to try to write a song for this girl. But she just spat out her drink, started laughing and told me to find you. Uh, dad why are you so pale? Should I got get a medic?"

I sat down and rested my arms on my knees. My face in deep concentration as I tried to calm my blood flow.

"Robin you owe me." My angry muttering seeming to catch the boy's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anything else you were thinking?"

 _Anything at all please._ I begged silently.

The boy paused and mumbled. "Well there was the flower idea but… Nope! This should do the trick!"

I quickly went through my head on possibly which girl Morgan was into as the young man ranted about something.

Couldn't possibly be Severa, she was far too rebellious and seemed to hate everyone.

Norie? No, Robin said that some dragon rider had his eye on her.

I rested my hand on my chin the young man still blabbering on.

Kjelle still had a death threat on Morgan's head after the poor boy had walked in on her bathing. Which Gauis and Chrom found hysterical.

Cynthia was practically married to Yarne to Chrom's discomfort…..

Now who was that red haired girl…

Morgan was sill ranting about something.

What was her name? The red head with the strange name.

I tapped my foot in annoyance. Morgan had started pacing again as I concentrated.

I continued to rack my brain. She was the newest girl!

Nowi and Ricken's girl.

I continued thinking completely ignoring the boy in front of me now.

I never was really good with names. Nat? Leah? Ann? Nah, it couldn't be any of those…. Wait.

"Nah." I concluded gently plating my fist into the palm of my hand. The boy stopped in his tracks and gave me a curious look his body completely froze into place.

"So I shouldn't serenade her in the middle of the night, while on a horse?" The boy gesturing with his hands as he continued to stay frozen mid- step.

"No what? Please don't do that either. Nah, you are talking about Nah right?" I asked slightly eager.

I smiled as my hunch was right. Morgan had sadly inherited my horrible habit of blushing. The boy became beet red as he sat down the poor thing exhausted now. He let out a huge puff of air and rested his hand on his curly hair the boy donning a completely lovesick look.

"Yeah…" he softly smiled.

He looked to the ground the poor boy truly inheriting my blushing habits. I could tell his ears were dusted red while he placed his head on his knees.

"She's not like the other girls dad." He raised his head and stood the boy using his hands as he smiled and rambled. "She's… different. Everyone thinks she's so cool headed and serious but in reality she's just amazing, sweet, and super awesome."

He got even more excited as he practically floated on his own feet. "And she's got this huge personality and she just is so stunning! Like how on earth, and I mean she's got this little quirks, and she has these beautiful eyes and her voice! Man I could listen to it all day." He glanced my way his expression desperate and giddy.

I knew that look far too well. It was the same love sick look I had when I met Robin. I wonder if I looked this lovesick when I had told Sully about my affections for Robin.

I chuckled at how the energetic and confident boy was suddenly stumped by a girl. But then again I guess I was no better when I met the love of my life. I placed my sword in its sheath and stated.

"Well Morgan all I can say is that if you truly love this girl do something from the heart, maybe something she mentioned?"

I crossed my hands over myself my stance unwavering as ever.

Morgan sighed and stretched his limbs, papers still surrounding him and a pencil still resting on his ear.

"Well she did mention this super rare flower… maybe I should get her that?" He questioned the boy clearly trying.

"That might be a good start. But just make sure it's from the heart." Morgan smiled as he looked down at his gloved hands.

"Yeah, since she's trying her best. I'm gonna do my best!" I smirked as the boy practically flew out of the practice area a hurricane of paper and ink following leaving the stadium emptier than when he arrived.

"Dear gods he is so much like his mother."

* * *

Indie note: I deeply love Morgan. *sigh*


	27. Chapter 26: Dragons

"Hey, Robin!" I looked up from the book I was reading.

Nah waved to me her dark green outfit comfortable compared to her usual frilly battle dress she wore.

She messed with the long sleeves and the clunky belt that held her dragon stone her green dress matching nicely. Her hair was in a ponytail that looked much like her mothers. I closed my book and waved back.

She jogged up to me and smiling she asked. "You ready to go? I have been itching for a good rampage lately!" I watched as she started stretching a little the girl looking more pumped than usual.

"Yeah I wonder if you'll break your record of pine tree uprooting today! I found a really good spot too. " I added happily. She gave an excited noise the girl bouncing on her feet.

Nah and I had become quick friends after I had met the girl. Unlike the other children she was pretty distant of her parents and the others at first being labeled a "book obsessed stick in the mud" that was until I helped her out a little.

It was fun to watch her open up to others and even befriend a few of the kids. Not to mention she had almost become something like a little sister to me in a way. Of course she was still pretty skittish around a few people or completely overly blunt and stubborn but that was her personality.

"Well let's get to it! I just got done busting Indigo's butt for skirt chasing and I'm ready to trample something!" I laughed as the small girl gave a few feisty cheers her smile contagious.

She also had the habit of rampaging like an out of control hurricane. At first it was a major concern due to the amount of destruction and just sheer power she had in her manakete form but then it became a nice activity to do with just the two of us.

"Mother!" I turned my head instantly the response seeming to be hard wired into me since I had met Morgan. I waved as I saw Morgan jogging towards us.

I gave him a confused glaze as I noticed he had no armor on just his comfy maroon and gray tunic which I might add looked brand new since he practically lived in his armor.

Just like his father.

I pushed memories of rancid smelling armor out of my head as he caught up to us the boy's breathing perfectly even from the sprint from across the square. "Dad's wrist is still broken so he let me off the hook for training for a couple of hours."

I rolled my eyes at the young man who shot me a big proud smile. "I told you boys that I didn't think it was a good idea to have an arm wrestling match. Also the two of you are going to work yourselves to death one of these days."

The boy smiled as he pouted a little and proudly claimed "I don't mind the training. It's actually pretty breezy compared to the stuff I have done in the past to be honest. And regarding the wrist. He needed to be dethroned! That Old man is going to get cocky if he keeps that stubbornness of his."

"Well, you know just as much as I do that he hates the D word."

"What's the D word?"

I glanced behind me to see Nah had donned a slightly flustered look the girl shy suddenly. I stepped to the side the girl now in view of the young man.

"Defeat." I answered smugly.

Morgan instantly started blushing red as he stuttered, "N-N-nah! W-what brings you around h-here?"

I tried not to snicker as she coolly replied back. "I was going to go, um, get some books! Yeah! With your mom. Right Robin we are getting books, from the store, in town. Right Robin?"

I shot her a questioning look as she helplessly shot me a desperate glance. I could practically hear her begging me not to say anything different. Morgan lit up as he jumped a little out of excitement.

"Really! Then I'll accompany you two! I need to work on my own personal library if I'm going to become the best tactician ever!" He boasted.

He looked over at me and quietly added. "Besides you mother." I smiled at his perky attitude shooting a quick glance over at Nah. She had a fake smile on her face as she nervously talked to Morgan.

I knew she needed to let off steam in her dragon form or else she would pay dearly for it later.

Clearing my throat I got her attention and asked "Are you sure you don't want to go to the meadow first?"

Her slightly mortified look was all that I needed to know I should probably keep my mouth shut.

Was she scared of Morgan finding out about her rampaging?

I felt myself nearly laugh at the idea. If only she knew how much that boy ranted about her.

Priam and I had discovered that when it came to romance Morgan had more than enough words. He would go on tangents at a time longer than his fathers or mine combined. We both realized very quickly that we had possibly given birth to the most intense chatter box to ever roam the earth.

I placed the book I had been reading into my bag and tightened the straps on my sword. As the three of us started to make our way into town.

The two of them were so amusing to watch to be honest. Morgan had inherited his father's habit of blushing. The boy was pure pink the entire walk, the poor thing rambling on nervously about whatever he could. While Nah was completely quiet the girl giving off a shy atmosphere.

I could tell she was struggling too to keep herself in check since she had skipped rampaging the other day as well.

I got a great idea as I interjected. "So Nah what do you think about bugs?"

This caught the girl's attention as she gave me a questioning look and bluntly asked. "Really bugs? I guess they are okay? Not big fan of roaches though. Dragonflies are my favorite."

Morgan laughed at the statement the girl blushing a little as she argued. "What? Dragonflies have beautiful wings and they are super pretty!"

"No, no you're fine, it's just well you're a dragon so I got a kick out of it I guess."

She finally cracked a smile I watched as Morgan instantly relaxed.

She smiled and explained. "I remember going to this lake near my foster house and there would be hundreds of them in the summer. I would sneak out and watch them along with the fireflies." I felt my heart squeeze a little.

Nah didn't have the best past. Ricken had confided in me about how nah was raised in the future the small mage almost completely guilt ridden when he found out that both Nowi and him had left her in the care of another family. Nah was raised in a strict human household who didn't appreciate her manakete form or magic and actually resented her for it. They treated her much like a housemaid than a daughter despite her efforts.

I think that was why I had such a soft spot for her. Both our pasts were not of the best origins but they lead us here. I think that was when I started taking the girl under my wing.

"What about you mother?" I drew my attention back to the conversation. I smiled and traced my hand over the small butterfly necklace.

"Butterflies, did you know that it was believed that butterflies represent the soul?"

"Really? That's so cool!" Morgan excitedly stated his brown eyes flashing purple for a split second.

"Well it makes sense I mean people change and grow all the time. Speaking of which why do your eyes change color?" nah bluntly asked her shyness almost comely gone now.

Morgan blinked a few times and chuckling he scratched his neck and happily cheered. "I have no clue!" his hands on his hips as he beheld a triumphant smile the boy swelling with pride.

Nah and I paused for a brief second the two of us sharing a look as she added "Was that as anti-climactic as I thought?"

"Yep." I agreed with the small girl. The two of us smiled and started laughing.

I looked up and saw that we had finally reached the village. The small town pretty sparse aside from the occasional solder or passerby.

I glanced over at Nah. Worry going through me. I had the faith of the world in the small girl but if she wasn't able to control herself we would most likely be the culprits of a very smashed town.

She returned my glance and assured herself. "I got this, right?"

We both looked at Morgan the boy walking ahead to the store.

"Maybe we should say I'm not feeling good?" she suggested.

"No Morgan would want to follow you to the nurses then. What about you have an important errand you forgot about?" I answered back.

"No he saw my schedule this morning while he was making some paper dolls for Libra. I cleared it because I wanted to rampage." She explained slightly exhausted with the situation.

"Hmmm, this isn't good."

"Yeah tell me about it," she miserably sighed.

"Okay then let's just make this quick then."

"Hey Nah!" She instantly turned to look at the young man who was poking his head out of a little market stall. "They have whack a risen and the game rampage in here!" He shouted the boy slightly giddy.

I watched as Nah instantly spun around "I give up, I'm going to just leave and bury my head in the ground."

Her expression looked utterly defeated. I rested my hands on her shoulders. The small girl looked so exhausted. I smiled down at her and looked over to where Morgan was waiting with a confused yet patient look on his face.

"What's so bad about him finding out?" I asked still looking over to where my son was he shot me a questioning look concern clear on his face.

I glanced down at the small redhead who had a frantic flushed look on her face. She meekly covered her face with her hands and mumbled. "I don't want him to think I'm a psychopath!"

She glanced down at her feet as she also added gently "I don't want him to see me as a monster…" I scoffed and suppressed a chuckle.

"Trust me, he won't think that. Nah you are a very sweet and beautiful young woman, no one see's you as a monster. Don't let one trait about yourself allow you to constantly doubt yourself. You are perfect the way you are sweetie."

She looked down at the ground the girl fidgeting.

"Okay." She sighed. I smiled and went to get Morgan.

I looked back at the small dragon who was still blushing.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah we changed our minds on what we wanted to do. Want to tag along still?" The boy blushed and nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I was worried, you know how I get when I'm nervous."

"You're fine, also what's your opinion on forest destruction?" I asked quickly smiling nervously a little.

The boy tilted his head his eyes confused "What?"

"Oh you'll see, come on."

I grabbed the boys hand and lead him over to where Nah was the girl was blushing hard still as we decided it would be a lot faster to just fly to the location. I took a step back as Nah took her dragon stone. She shot me a nervous smile as she chanted a few words.

I had seen her transform many times, but it always left me breathless. I watched as her small petite form stretched her whole body being transformed by light. A flower like cocoon soon formed around her the flower suddenly blooming little pieces of light floating in the air as her pink form appeared.

I glanced over at Morgan who had a huge smile on his face his eyes bright as he started at her completely awestruck. She looked slightly shy as her thoughts vibrated in my skull.

"Something wrong?"

I smiled and chirped "Nope! Let's go. Come on Morgan!" I speedily scrambled up the pink girl as she gave a small chuckle. Morgan followed suit the boy rambling apologies and asking where we were going.

I secured myself as she warned "Hang on."

I shrieked with joy as we instantly took flight I glanced behind me as Morgan let out huge whoops. I enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair as Morgan held a huge smile on his face.

I looked down to see a sea of green hills gently flowing over the land as the snowy purple mountain peaks covered the area. Beautiful crystal blue lakes scattered the ground lightly shining in my face. I saw the field that I had scouted for her ahead of time.

I tapped on her scales and shouted "Right there Nah!" She nodded and dove down the forested area with a cliff overlooking it a lake right below it.

"Robin it's perfect!" She excitedly stated.

She started hovering over the cliffside the girl landing with a mighty thud. I quickly got of her while Morgan scrambled off as well the boy falling on his butt as he laughed it off.

She excitedly shuffled her feet. She gave a nervous glance over at the two of us as I gave her a quick thumbs up.

"Mom what is going-"

Nah let out a huge bellowing roar. I covered my ears as Morgan's words were instantly drowned in the sound of her voice. Birds began to scatter as animals dispersed throughout the forest. The sound reverberated in my skull and made my whole core shake at the sheer intensity.

I smiled at the shocked look on Morgan's face as the young girl began her rampaging.

The pink manakete took a running leap off the clip the girl's wings supporting her as she practically bounded off the cliff and into the forest.

The snap of Nah's jaws crunching a pine tree in two made the ground vibrate. I quickly grabbed my journal from my bag and started keeping tally. I watched slightly awed as I took notes on the pink Manakete. She dove into the tree line the girl tumbling every tree in her wake as she blew fire at the trees.

I glanced over at Morgan and nearly started laughing. His expression was quite cute to be honest. He couldn't take his eyes off the manakete. He looked so dumbstruck along with pure adoration for her.

I watched as she easily ripped another huge tree from the roots up the girl breathing fire into the sky and trampling her feet over the flames to put them out. I put another tally mark as I just watched.

She really did play like a child, the girl bounding and laughing loudly as she would bat at the trees her usual mature and blunt exterior gone. Her pink scales shone in the sun as she raced across the field the girl uprooting trees and digging her claws into the ground. She left huge craters in the earth as she hopped across the land.

She began stomping her way through the water aiming most of it towards the fires she had started. She trampled over the underbrush twigs and leaves catching on her manakete form.

Morgan sat in stunned silence, the boy smiling ear to ear once in a while as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I watched as Nah frolicked around in the field the manakete now just acting like a little kid. The girl dancing between flying and then running through the field fire dancing around her jaws and her eye lit with pure freedom.

I could hear her deep rumbling laughter the bubbly girl leaving destruction in her wake.

"She's terrifying isn't she?" I stated as I quickly tallied another five marks as she uprooted a group of smaller trees. The wind blew some of my white hair into my face as I glanced over at Morgan. He continued to look at her with awe the boy simply saying.

"No way, she's incredible!"

I paused as I just looked at Morgan's face. His sweet smile and eyes lighting up. I felt my smile fade into a gentle smirk as I looked down at my journal.

Some part of me had hoped that he would stay a young teen forever. Be somewhat of a child just for a little longer. I rested my hand over my stomach at the thought of one day being able to have him as a baby and be able to walk through life with him eventually but for now. I was content with how much he had grown. He began cheering o nah the boy shouting encouragement to her. The boy glanced my way a smile clear on his face.

I smiled back as I noticed the lack of sound. I glanced over at the pink manakete to find that she was gazing up at the sky the dragon letting out huge deep breaths a content smile on the manakete.

Morgan quieted down as the girl looked over to us I waited patiently as she started putting out fires and brushing dirt over the huge craters and claw marks she had placed in the earth. Morgan waited patiently the boy's messy hair curling around his ears and bandana.

Finally I saw nah stomp towards us I felt a huge gust of wind, the smell of sweet flowers and pink petals surrounding the area. The small red head excitedly bounced on her feet as she danced around and squealed "Did you guys see that?! That was so much fun!"

Morgan instantly lifted the girl up as he shouted "Nah you're amazing!"

He spun the girl in the air the girl blushing slightly as Morgan put her down and became extremely animated.

"When you ripped up that hug tree you were like, roar! A-and like crunch! Then just RAAAGH. Then with the water going WHOOSH and man Nah you are stunning!"

Nah gazed at Morgan with simple adoration. She giggled as she joined in and listened to his vivid storytelling, allowing Nah to feel much more comfortable.

I smiled as I closed my journal.

And Priam says I was a horrible match maker.

* * *

Indienote: Hey lovelies! So here is that double update I promised you. I might go back and tweak this chapter now that I think about it but overall this is one of my favorite chapters.

ALSO THERE IS A REASON FOR WHY MORGANS EYES TURN PURPLE! I just thought it would be more funny to let him have not clue why. So his eyes turn purple due to the surges of magical energy he gets through his body. Also that magical energy is connected to Grima. So that is why Robin's eyes are purple as well. Again this is a little head-cannon that I simply love and of course it gives me an excuse to picture robin with killer purple eyes so ta-da!

Anyways I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! it may be a little short but trust me it will be worth it. I am thinking of posting it soon or at least in a week. I just want to work out a few kinks and then hopefully these updates will become more constant again!

Again thank you for the love and support. (I will do shout outs eventually because you guys deserve them) but for now like, share, comment, pm me if you want to nerd out about fire emblem. Have a great day!


	28. Chapter 27: Something New: Part 1

I was going to be sick. I groaned internally and clutched my stomach as another huge wave of nausea went through me, making my intense migraine pound against my fore head more. For some reason I had been continually getting sick for the past four weeks. Followed by more head aches and the usual back pain for the past two weeks.

Maybe it was because of all the stress of us finally making peace treaties and shocking up to defeat Grima and my supposed scum bag of a father.

I had been working twice as hard on the battlefield and not to mention creating plans and assigning formations. It was back breaking work along with a lot of mental energy going into it but I needed to help.

I felt another long wave of nausea hit me.

I completely tuned out Chrom as he was doing the introduction to the war meeting. I rubbed my temples and tried to not let out a hiss of pain.

"Robin, are you alright?" I turned my head to see Lucina's face plastered with worry. She had begun to take charge of the future children and had started attending meetings. At first it was pretty tense between the two of us for a while but then got easier after I forgave her. It was slow at first but then after a while we had become quick friends and her calm presence made worlds of difference in meetings.

"No, I have a killer migraine and my back is acting up again." I whispered back. I saw the girls eyes solidify with a decision.

I knew that look, Chrom got it all the time and if memory was right I wasn't going to like it whatever she had up her sleeve.

"Go to the infirmary, no dragging your feet or getting "spontaneously distracted" like last time. Fredrick already set you up an appointment since you had been so stubborn lately. Don't worry about the presentation I can handle It. Got see Libra." The young woman's order hung in her voice as her eyes were fierce.

Man, when did she become so bossy?

"Fine." I mumbled.

She gave me a warm and comfortable smile as she assured me with a small pat. I smiled back at her gratitude filling me. As much as I hate to admit it, I probably did need help.

"Thank you so much." I gave her a quick hug and leaving my war plans to her. Chrom gave me a knowing look as he winked to me, Fredrick looking relived almost. I smiled and sneaked out of the meeting. I took a deep breath as I started to make my way towards the medical tent.

I felt another wave of sickness hit me. I instantly went to the side of the path and paused as I focused on my breathing, I covered my mouth and waited it out. The feeling staying for what seemed like hours before it disappeared. I sighed and continued my quick pace to the infirmary.

I rubbed my temples and let out a long sigh. I hated feeling unwell.

"Robin you okay?" I looked up to see Priam. I smiled as I felt the nausea replaced with the familiar warm feeling that only my husband could put in my chest.

I scrambled a little as I patted dirt and dust of me glad that the nausea had passed. "Yes of course! Just a little dizzy." I assured him. I smiled and gently pecked him on the cheek as he looked adoringly down at me.

"I thought you were going to be in meetings all day." He stated the man holding my cheek as I held his other hand with my own.

"Yeah, same here. Lucina wanted me to get checked out for the migraines I have been having lately." Priam's expression changed as I avoided eye contact with him.

Priam had been worried sick about me, he had even tried to talk to Fredrick about reducing some of my duties. But I had to be ready, even if we were fighting my father in a year there was still so much planning and alliances to be made until then.

He sighed and his rough hand turned my head as he gently kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss his gentleness always surprising me for some reason. I felt his arms quickly wrap around my waist. I squeaked as I felt him lift me.

I attempted to balance myself as the huge warrior now was carrying me bridal style to the medic tent.

I glared up at him as he cheekily grinned.

"I have two feet you know."

"Trust me I am well aware," he told me the man nuzzling his face into my neck. I smiled a little and blushed as I saw people looking at us. I pulled my hood up embarrassed as he smirked his cocky expression almost wanting people to know that he was showing off.

My smile faded as my headache pounded against my skull. I rested my head on him as I absent mindedly asked.

"What if the headaches are something bigger? Like what if I'm actually sick-sick."

He kept walking as he replied without even blinking. "Then we'll get through it. Also you have been wearing yourself out ragged lately, not to mention your obvious daddy issues."

I lightly slapped him as he chuckled.

"You've been hanging out with Sully and Gaius too much." I teased as I rested my head against this shoulder. He nodded not denying the fact.

I winced a little as my head still throbbed from the pain in my temples. His expression instantly went sober as he looked down at me worriedly. I looked up at him and shot him a smile as he sighed.

We were both worried.

We finally reached the tent I felt him lightly set me down his hand tilting my head up as he gave me a quick goodbye kiss the man leaving with a wave.

"I'm making dinner tonight by the way!" He shouted back to me.

I shot him an exhausted look and shouted back. "Priam, I love you but if we have roasted kale and burnt bear meat one more time, I might divorce you."

He chuckled a bright smile on his face, "Then who else will trip on your piles of books and make sure you go outside every two days?"

I shot him a sassy look as he held his hands up.

"Fine you have a point." I admitted.

"Don't I always?"

A huge smile was on his face as he finally turned his huge stride going away from me.

I watched as my husband walked toward the training grounds. Dear gods what did I do to deserve him?

I entered the medical tent to be met with Maribelle the blonde woman gave me a done look. I watched amused as she then put on her mask of snobbyness and stuck up her nose. Maribelle had grown up quite a bit through the years along with Lissa especially since they both found their kids. Maribelle had surprisingly had baby Brady already so she was balancing a baby and a teenager who was engaged.

She walked up to me and noted. "Well, well would you look at this! For once you aren't rolled in here practically dead. So what are you in for _this_ time?" Her short ringlet hair and piercing eyes making me feel like the small one out of the two of us. I swear every time I saw the short woman she became even more intimidating.

"I've just been a little sick that's all, is Libra around?" I asked meekly.

She sighed and stated, "He's in his usual spot, and you are going to ruin your back if you keep slouching. My goodness, you are even worse than Sthal." I smiled as I could see past the words and knew she was concerned for me. She continued to carry the crate down the hall as I went straight to Libra.

I waved and smiled as I passed Brady. He gave me an attempted smile which came off more like a threatening glare.

I pulled the sheet back and chirped, "Hey Libra."

The blonde haired priest gave me a warm smile. "Hello dear. Sit down and I'll start to try and figure out what going on."

How did he always seem so calm?

I smiled as I thought about the countless times Cordelia had raved about how patient and kind he was. He always seemed to make me more comfortable which I enjoyed. I looked down at the wedding band on his hand.

"Any news from Delia yet?"

He continued to gather supplies as he hummed and answered. "Nothing recent, she should be fine though, I mean she has Severa of all people to watch her back on that battle field. She takes after her mother so much. Not to mention little baby Severa is doing well, she seemed to take after my blonde hair though instead of her mothers. But we figured it's just nothing."

I smiled as I saw his expression soften his voice proud of his wife and daughters.

I watched as he went to fiddle with his hair out of habit only to grasp air. He suddenly became self-conscious and put his hand down the man donning a shocked and then somber expression for a brief second.

Libra had attempted to get a haircut a while back. But two things went wrong. One, she cut way too much off. Two, Lissa had guilt tripped him into a haircut.

So it was now short and clean the sides neatly shaved and the top still lightly longer. Cordelia attempted to salvage as much as she could and of course did a fantastic job but it was slightly humorous to hear of how he had to adjust from Cordelia.

Libra asked me all of the regular questions that he did whenever I had to check in with him. I explained the symptoms I had and how they had gotten even more intense over the past week.

I tapped my foot rapidly against the bed I was sitting on in the infirmary.

Aside from getting stuck in here, often, I despised this place and not to mention I hated sitting still.

I jumped as Brady stuck his head in and drawled. "Robin, stop yer tappin! Yer drivin me bonkers! Also sit up straight yer gunna ruin yer posture."

I instantly glared at the kid who in turn put his hands on his hips and waited. I groaned and sat up straight. The boy gave a pleasant smile and went out of the screened off area. I instantly slouched as Libra gave an amused look. I fiddled with my wedding ring turning them over and over as Libra looked over my test results.

Libra went silent.

"Robin, when was your last period?" The serious tone of his voice threw me off guard as I tried to remember when it last was.

I felt my head go blank. "Huh, I guess I'm due for one anytime. About a month and a half ago. But you know mine are pretty irregular."

I saw a startled look cross Libra's face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Well everything looks normal, but –" I instantly perked up.

Libra smiled as he gently reminisced, "Cordelia had many of the same symptoms when she was pregnant."

I felt my eye brows furrow in confusion and then suddenly it clicked. I looked hopefully at Libra as he in turn smiled and stated.

"I'm pretty sure you're pregnant."

* * *

 _Indienote: BOOOM BABY! Hi guys, so this is going to be a couple parts. IT IS SO NICE TO BE WRITING AGAIN FOR THESE TWO. I have many idea's for the next chapter and I am excited to say that I will have around a week to write up idea's for these two now._

 _I will not be posting a lot on nah and Morgan anymore. Again PM me or comment if you guys think I should do a Morgan x Nah fanfic or the Ryoma x Oboro._

 _Anyways I hope to post soon, keep a look out for that. have a great day/night!_

 _Leave me a review!_


	29. Chapter 28: Something New: Part 2

"I think you're finally pregnant sweetie." I felt my heart swell as a huge smile popped onto my face. I looked down at my stomach and then back up at Libra.

"I'm pregnant?" I whispered. After all this time? I was finally pregnant! I felt an overwhelming rush of joy as I felt my heart grow bigger. I traced my hand down to my stomach as I suddenly became semi-aware of my stomach. I had been sick for weeks but I never thought this was why. I squealed and I bounced and launched myself at libra. I wrapped him in a bear hug as he awkwardly patted my shoulder. I smiled brightly.

"Libra I'm pregnant!"

He smiled warmly and stated "we won't know for sure until you reach your first term." I drifted from him as he started to become technical. "But from all of the test results it looks pretty certain. Now I want you to rest and try to avoid stress. I'll get you your vitamins ready by tomorrow so make sure you come back also monthly visits are going to be required. It seems that you are about a month into the pregnancy. Sadly you are still going to get sick but it should get better. Also you should stay off the battle field as much as possible."

I nodded as I processed all the new information. Libra dismissed me after another quick hug. I practically ran out of the tent Maribelle yelling at me to try for once to act like a proper lady.

I took a huge breath as everything seemed to be different. I felt more aware of my body. I smiled as I began to think of having baby Morgan. I was so excited.

I hugged my stomach and smiled. I couldn't wait to see what Morgan looked like when he was a baby. I couldn't wait to be a mom all over again.

And Priam, oh he was going to be ecstatic!

I stopped in place. "How was I going to tell him?" I whispered out loud.

"Tell him what?"

"Ahhhhh!" I jumped and tried to guard myself only to see Tharja the woman donning a bored look on her face.

"Nothing!" I nervously stated.

I sucked at lying so I hoped Tharja didn't notice.

"Oh my dear sweet robin, trust me I know when you are lying." She smirked the girl slouching and grinning evilly at me as I dimmed a little.

Drat.

"Now what's going on? I thought you had a meeting with Chrom and the war council." She tisked the girl glancing at her pointed black fingernails.

She crossed her arms over her archer vest the woman's gaze like one of her cursed arrows.

Sweat started beading on my forehead at how intensely she was looking at me.

"Well, I have to tell Priam some big news. But I'm not sure how."

"Well I wouldn't know how to help you there. I just give Vike a new enchanted axe every time I got something big to tell him or I'm apologizing."

"Not to be rude or anything but I'm still kind of tickled you two got married so quickly."

She kept her dull expression as a light pink blush crossed her features. She rolled her eyes and stated. "Apparently he had been trying to court me for six months prior to his horribly casual proposal. And you're one to talk, technically you and Priam didn't court at all."

Her sly voice made me start to blush as she smirked in victory.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Well good luck on whatever you are about to tell Priam. Come my way if you need a hex." The dark mage stalking off muttering about poisonous mushrooms. I smirked and shook my head.

I would figure something out.

Maybe I should tell Morgan and have him help? No I wanted Priam to be the first to know.

What was I going to do…

I tapped my foot and thought for a second. Then an idea popped into my head.

Oh man this was going to be a mess.

I started on my way to the potion making tent.

I glanced over at Ricken the boy beaming as he carried another huge box of blue colored potions. I looked around me to find the potions nicely laid out I glanced up to where henry was keeping guard baby indigo strapped to the front of him the newborn seeming more than happy to be playing with one of the potion bottles.

"So boys we are going to have to arrange these just right-" I stated to Ricken who nodded determination clear on his face.

I glanced towards henry and yelled "How does it look Henry!"

Henry smiled and cackled. "Bloody brilliant!"

I watched as a couple of the crows that constantly followed Henry cackled in agreement indigo even babbling a little.

My, he was an interesting one.

I grabbed a few more blue potions from the box and placed them where I had set the markers already. I glanced at the spell I had drawn in the dirt in the middle of the practice area knowing that Fredrick would scold me later for the mess I'm going to make.

"Robin! Right here?"

I glanced over and saw Ricken pointing to the last of where the potions were supposed to go.

"Yep that looks perfect Ricken!" the ginger mage shot me an excited smile as he finished his side. I quickly put my set of potions down.

"Caw-caw caw-caw!" I felt nerves go through me as I heard the warning signal. That meant Priam and Morgan where going to come in. Henry quickly shot me a thumbs up and then dashed to the side the man carrying baby indigo.

I shot Ricken a quick glance as he rushed to where Henry went the boy winking at me and shouting "you got this Robin!"

I chuckled nervously and looked around at the brilliant blue potions all over the field.

I took my hair out of its ponytail my long hair cascading around me like waves as I saw my two boys enter the practice area. Both were talking until Morgan glanced my way.

I smiled and waved as he ran to the railing and shouted, "Mom what are all those potions?!"

I smiled as I saw a curious expression cross my husband's face his head tilting a little as he mouthed "What's all this?"

I smiled nerves making my hands shake a little as I marched over to where I had drawn the spell enchantments with help from Henry and Ricken.

I looked up at Priam the wind making my hair fly into my face and float. I felt like I was glowing as I shouted "I got something to tell you guys!"

I summoned the magic energy deep inside me the tattoo on my hand glowing a deep bright purple for a second as my hands flowed magical energy into the enchantment spell. I smiled as the blue potions started glowing as well. I pushed more of the purple magic energy into the enchantment. I smiled as I saw the blue liquid inside each of the potion bottle erupt.

I laughed as the enchantment glowed a blue color. I took my hand off it and watched Morgan's and Priam's faces both of the boys staring in awe.

I glanced around me and saw the blue liquid glittering in the daylight as it formed and moved through the air the liquid creating the images of huge blue fish and then transforming into fireworks. The blue liquid soon stopped and started to bloom into flowers the liquid saying still and then condensing into a ball as it changed into a sparkly gas like form. I watched awed at my own work as the blue smoke now took the form of butterflies which spun and consumed the whole arena leaving trails of blue residue.

I giggled at the mess and watched as the gas re-condensed and formed the words

"I'm pregnant"

I turned as both Morgan and Priam stood shocked Morgan's mouth hanging wide open as Priam just looked at the two words. I kept my eyes on Priam, tears of joy streaming down my face as the words disappeared out of the corner of my eye.

He looked down at me as I just nodded my head and tried to wipe tears from my face.

I laughed as I saw Ricken and Henry high-five each other baby indigo gurgling over the little show we just put on. I glanced back up to only see Morgan standing at the railing. I took a second and found Priam sprinting towards me. I laughed as he had the biggest smile on his face. I laughed as he instantly scooped me up in his arms the man spinning me in the air as his eyes glowed with happiness.

I lifted my arms up as he continued to spin me in the air the man not planning on putting me down anytime soon.

He slowed down and taking a few breaths he assured. "For true? You're pregnant?"

I smiled brightly and shouted, "yeah."

He ran his hand through his hair as he kept his semi excited smile on his face.

I smiled and holding his cheek I teased "you're going to be a dad all over again."

He shot me a loving look and lifting me by the waist he kissed me. I giggled and fell into the kiss my feet no longer touching the ground.

I felt so light hearted as I wiped tears of happiness from his cheeks.

He set me down and hugged me tightly as the two of us just enjoying the comfort.

I laughed and joked "I'm going to get so fat."

He laughed as I smiled at the joke. "Just means more to love if you ask me."

He teased back I started outright laughing as I heard Morgan shout. "I didn't need to hear that dad!" The two of us both started laughing as Morgan jumped into the hug the boy also beaming.

"Guys I'm going to be born!" He cheered. I smiled as I looked up adoringly at my husband. I rested a hand on my stomach and glanced at Morgan who was chattering on.

I'm pretty lucky to have such an amazing family.

* * *

 _indienote: Hey Loves! I am so sorry about the hiatus. Life happened and *string of very good excuses*. I honestly felt like this chapter was a little rushed but I kind of like how simple it turned out and it took me forever to figure out a good way for Robin to announce that she's pregnant to Priam so cut me some slack._

 _Anyways! I will be back and trying to update every weekend after this i might be just throwing in short chapters for just fluff stuff and don't worry I got a boat load of angst thrown in there as well. Anyways if you like this so far favorite it, leave a comment telling me how I'm doing and I'll post soon._

 _Bye loves~_


	30. Chapter 29: Lazy Sunday

"I'm never letting you out of my sights from now on."

My headache worsened as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I looked down at my husband who had wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his head against my thigh a prominent pout on his face.

I guess I wasn't getting off the bed anytime soon.

I was already in my nightclothes while he was in a clean pair of clothes since he just got back from the bath tents.

Exhaustion made my limbs heavy I rolled my eyes and teased. "Who knew you would be the jealous type?"

I felt his body tense as he glared up at me.

I shot him a playful smile as he gave a grumpy huff. "I am not. I just don't like it when that deceased king flirts with you every second."

I let out a deep sigh, and continued working on my plans. Priam had found out that the late king of pelgia had taken a sudden interest in me romantically and was no having any of it.

My eyes continued to scan my reference source as I grabbed one of my in work battle plans and scribbled a few notes down.

I had to get as much work done as I could with plans and around the camp since I was not allowed to go on the battle field anymore.

Priam's huge hand continued to rub small circles into my back the soothing motion filling me with peace.

I knew that psycho kings flirting was nothing but I had to admit it was kind of nice to see that I could make him this possessive of me.

I yawned as the afternoon sun streamed its way into our tent. I looked outside the tent the familiar bustle of the camp present. I started rubbing my stomach out of habit tracing light circles as I could feel a slight bump under my shirt.

Priam took notice and smiled warmly as his huge hand rested over mine. "How you feeling?"

I hummed and answered. "I'm fine, really tired, but fine."

Warm pink and orange sunlight illuminated the tent the rays of light interweaving in my hair as Priam kissed my knuckles.

I rolled my eyes and kissed my husband's cheek as I explained "You have nothing to worry about, no force on this planet could ever make me stop loving you."

"I know, my star."

I comfortable smile rested on my face as I continued my work the two of us just enjoying each other's company.

My hand traced my stomach while Priam kept rubbing my back soothingly.

"Do you think I'll make a good father?"

I stopped what I was doing as I instantly responded "Of course."

I looked down at my husband who had a stormy look in his eyes. He looked up at me and sighed, "I just worry that I won't be the father that he deserves. I want to be there for Morgan as much as I can."

I glanced down at him and agreed grimly. I looked down at my plans. If we did this right then I would be able to go onto the battle field after recovering from giving birth.

"Well look how well you and grown up Morgan get along, I mean he's even starting to remember you." I assured

Priam nodded grimly as his expression became suddenly sad.

I perked up and softly asked "What happened?"

He glanced down at the bed and with an emotionless voice he echoed, "Morgan remembers me dying. He was only 9."

I stared at the man shocked as he continued to avoid eye contact his eyes downcast and his body wrapped around mine. Fear consumed my chest. I shook my head and continued rationally making sure to calm myself down.

"Well, that was future you. That was when Grima came back. Right now we can change that. If we win this war we will change the future. Besides you could not be a better father right now to Morgan. You are not your father and I am nothing like mine. Besides I'm going to be there every step of the way with you on raising this baby." I assured. I rested a hand on his arm and shot him a smile.

He glanced up at me his deep eyes looking into mine. He sighed and buried his face into my side while hugging my waist as he mumbled, "What did I do to deserve you?"

I smirked and replied, "You got lucky."

I felt his whole body shake as he snickered his mind hopefully put to ease. I smiled down at him as he shot me a more relaxed smirk. I leaned down and kissed his forehead before continuing my work.

* * *

 _Indienote: Hey guys! So next chapter will be up next Wednesday or Friday (I'm going to try to get better with updating) this chapter was kind of short but I couldn't bring myself not to post it. Anyways! leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing and make sure to favorite this story and follow it since I might be going on hiatus again in a month or two. I will try to get as many chapters as I possibly can out but life has been pretty busy for me since I broke my foot at work and fam stuff. So thank all of you guys for the support and love from me writing this and I hope to update and actually finish this fanfic soon!_


	31. Chapter 30: Night Terrors (Gore)

_indienote: GORE WARNING. If you are squeamish go to the next chapter._

* * *

My eyes opened to a bright blue sky. I smiled foolishly as I got up. I spun around to find daises everywhere in a field. I became giddy as I started to run through the field dirt clumping on my feet and orange rays of sunshine danced through my hair. I felt the atmosphere shift as the blue sky turned dark. I spun around and saw the field beneath my feet start to melt. Gravity pulled me down as I started falling. I yelped as I tumbled in the air my eyes screwed shut as I continued to fall. Then softness incased me. I opened my eyes.

I was in an empty room. I took calm breaths as I looked around. I felt my feet make light tapping sounds that echoed in the huge room. I looked up to find that the ceiling was nowhere in sight.

That's unnerving.

The walls pure white and the room padded. I walked up to the nearest wall and touched it the soft pillow like wall a disturbingly pure white.

I spun as I heard a door open. My instincts were telling me to stay but my curiosity got the better of me as I walked through the door way. The door shut instantly behind me causing me to jump. This room was pitch black. My feet carried me forward until I felt my hands meet something.

Funny the wall feels strange.

I felt my blood run cold. The smell then hit me. My stomach churned as I backed away from the wall and tried to get back. I then heard howling. I spun around my eyes not seeing anything as I heard the disgusting sounds of flesh being torn apart and blood oozing through the wood work. The howling persisted.

I heard my breath hitch as I spun trying to pinpoint the sound. I kept running finding out that I was in a maze like room. I kept hitting the fleshy walls as I frantically ran from the barking and howling. I turned corner after corner.

The instinct to run and hide coming over me. I heard the howls get closer. I ran faster. I felt fear overtake my lungs and panic take over my feet while my hands blindly clawed at the walls of human remains.

I felt risen hands next tearing at me my old wounds throbbing.

I looked down at myself as I saw outlines of my hands and my tattoo on my hand glowing purple.

The pitch black began to feel suffocating as I instinctively placed a protective hand on my stomach.

"Robin! We are running out of time!"

My ears instantly perked in distress as I heard Priam's voice.

"Priam! Where are you! I'm coming!" I started running my feet soon changing from tapping on hard floor to water. I gasped in shock as cold water went up to my ankles.

The sound of wolves still coming after me and the hands still grabbing at me.

I had to find them.

I waded through the water trying to locate where the voices were coming from.

"Robin! Save us!" Cordelia!

"We need you robin!"

Gaius…

"Robin!" Oliva's scream ripped through the air.

I felt tears flow from my eyes as I shouted "Where are you guys?"

My voice echoed off into the distance as the water at my feet seemed to grow colder and deeper. The hands around me grabbing at every part of my being.

I became frantic as I tried to back track my tattoo showing more.

"Mother."

I spun instantly Morgan's voice seeming like it was in my ear.

I held my tattoo up the purpled light cascading around a creature.

My whole body shook with horror as I came face to face with something that wasn't my son.

His body had twisting purple flames surrounding him a dragon head of Grima replacing his face as he gave a dark chuckle and with a bone shattering roar he reveled

"You can never escape me Robin."

I felt like my whole body was being ripped to pieces Grima's voice echoing in every corner of my mind.

I looked up only to see my father's face the man sneering at me in disgust. "You're pregnant. I raised you better than to taint your body and what's worse you married that legendry hero with tainted blood. "

I felt my gut drop as I tried to crawl away from my father.

"But I must admit a child born of the beauty that is Grima and a legendary hero. With tainted blood and bears the mark of a Laguz and Beorc half breed…."

He had a sick grin on his face as I felt him step on my head. I groaned in pain and glared up at the man who had a devilish smile.

"At least one good thing will come from your pregnancy. I'll had an even more powerful offspring for Grima."

He sent a swift kick to my stomach as I felt my body falling then the sensation of it being thrown to the ground.

I screamed as I felt something sharp bite into my ankle. The bite was followed by more each one tearing into my skin and breaking my blood vessels. My skin was on fire as dogs tore into me. Teeth tore into me leaving strangled tendons and tissue on the floor. I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Robin." I couldn't almost hear the faint sound.

"Robin!"

Priam?

I screamed more as I felt one of the wolves bite my throat. I felt my lungs fill up with sticky hot blood. I heard my screams curdle and die.

I started awake. I felt my lungs still on fire.

I squirmed as I checked my body for bites the pain ghosting over my skin still. Ignoring my husband I started to hyperventilate. His words just becoming ringing in my ears.

I need to run.

I felt my physical body hit the ground as my breathing became frantic. I scrambled on the floor my hand reaching for anything to defend myself. A tome, dagger. Anything. My eyes wide open as I saw my pale hands grasping the carpet in my tent. Tears streamed down my face as I felt like screaming. My head pounding.

"Robin!" I kept my focus on the floor as I curled up in a ball my brain burning as I felt my husband's hand around my body.

It was a dream.

My lungs felt like they were full of water as I clung to Priam the man just holding me. He let me be the gentle giant occasionally running his hands through my hair or humming to me as I calmed down.

I let out a few body racking coughs as I felt like I was going to be sick.

My eyes roamed to the cursed tattoo on my hand. I watched to scratch it off. I permanently sever my connection to that loathsome dragon. But no matter how much I scratched the mark still stayed.

I felt sobs rack my whole body as I buried my head into my husband's chest one hand around his neck and the other hand around my unborn child.

He hugged me back the man very patient.

"You are safe now, Robin. You are surrounded by people who adored you. As long as I breathe I will not let a single person harm you." I relaxed a little and looked at my husband I put my head right below his chin the man happily keeping me together as I shook.

We stayed that way through the night and while Priam snoozed I didn't dare close my eyes again.


	32. Chapter 31: Panic

"Where is he?" I stormed into the next healer's tent as I looked around.

"Priam!" I shouted. I didn't see any heads turn as healers and other medics were rushing patients in and out of the tents.

I ducked out to the tent looking over the huge area filled with wounded soldiers or people trying to put out fires.

We had been attacked.

I kept my eyes peeled for my son, he had gone to the thick of the battle zone to get any survivors while I was trying to find Priam.

I felt eyes on me, I turned to see Morgan. The young boy sprinting my way with someone in his arms.

"He wasn't on the west side. Sorry it took me so long to get back, I had to get Severa." My heart dropped as I saw him covered in fresh blood the boy seemed unfazed as always as he reported.

He looked down at the blonde girl in his arms. She was passed out and small wounds covered her. Her breathing was steady while her hands were clasped together to her chest she didn't look like she was bleeding either.

I felt a huge amount of relief go through me that my god daughter was okay. I nodded and let him through the tent knowing that Libra was working in there already with Cordelia. The boy shooting me a worried look.

"Nah is also out there right now so I'm going to have to go back and help her."

I felt a strong hand gently grab my wrist. I looked up to see Morgan's reassuring face.

"Mom we'll find dad. Don't worry." I gave him a weak smile as the boy grinned uncertainly. We both were worried.

I looked around frantically as I spotted Chrom. The man rushed over to me.

"Robin you okay? You ran off pretty suddenly once everything cleared." His huge hands rested on my shoulders while Fredrick followed behind the man giving me a concerned look while he still held a defensive look in his eyes. I nodded and looked around more.

"Yeah Morgan and I are fine but I can't find Priam! How about you? I made sure to tell Sumia and Cythia to stay in the skies. "

He looked me in the eyes and stated, "They are fine. Along with Lucina. Now calm down. I saw him three tents down with Sumia." I gave him a fleeting glance of thanks before I sprinted.

We had gotten attacked in our own camp. I had gotten separated from Priam during the battle. I should have kept a closer watch of the battle I should have stayed close to him.

These thoughts rushed through my head as everything was blurring at the corners of my vision. I gripped my side and hissed as ghost pains of being stuck in that tunnel with those Risen surfaced in my mind. I glanced down at where I had been stabbed through with that cursed blade. Flashes of that battle surfacing to my mind. I paused and took deep breaths. Why now?

I lightly rested a hand on my baby bump concern rushing through me.

I sprinted to the tent that Chrom had described. I felt my eyes widen.

It was the red triage tent.

Dread settled into my bones.

"Lords above please let him be okay." I prayed to the heavens.

I steeled my nerves as I charged into the tent.

It was a battle ground all in itself. I remain unwavering as I heard countless people shouting or crying. Crimson blood covering everyone in some way.

Priam.

I looked over and saw Lissa the young woman healing a soldier who had lost a leg.

"Lissa!" the small blonde turned to me.

I walked up to the girl only to have Lon' qu point his blade at me. I glared at him as Lissa yelled "Lon'qu, stop it. We are no longer under attack. You don't have to keep protecting me!"

The swordsman gave a dissatisfied frown and sheathed his blade. I felt his eyes on me like a hawk as I walked up to Lissa.

The girl took my hands her expression tired and weary. "I'm so sorry about him, he's a little tense that's all. Are you okay?" She instantly glanced down at my stomach as I nodded feeling like I was about to cry.

I drew the young woman into a hug as I clarified. "I can't find Priam." I looked over at Lon'qu to see his expression convey shock.

Lissa drew back from me, "What?"

"Chrom said he was in this tent, have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't. We also can't find Owain either. Owain was paired up with Inigo, and Gerome. So if you see him could you please come find me? I have patients to get back to and I can't look for him myself." She looked like on the verge of crying too.

My heart broke as I thought of what this would be like if I couldn't find Morgan instead of Priam. She let go of my hands and staff in hand got lost in the sea of anguish.

"I hope you find him." Lon'qu gave me a stern fleeting glance and went into the fray to follow his wife.

I ran my hand through my now short curly hair and felt my breathing start to quicken.

But what if Priam was dead? I covered my slightly swollen stomach with my hands.

How would I raise Morgan without his father? I couldn't do it alone. Flash backs of nightmares lingered in my head as I thought back after Priam was in my life, how I suffered from silence and nightmares, the once ugly scars covering my body that somehow only Priam found as a symbol of strength. I needed him like air. He was the one person that I just wanted to see right now.

Now's not the time Robin, Priam needs you, Morgan needs you. I placed a protective hand around my stomach. Both Morgan's needed you.

I steeled my resolve and continued my way through the crowd.

I must have been there for only a few minutes but it felt like days. I stopped many times due to a hand reaching out to grasp a part of my outfit or a solider giving me a defeated look.

I sighed and grabbed a class change seal that I had on me at all times. I quickly set the thing to a cleric and felt my outfit change the magic in the orb causing my body to change with magic as well. The bright light was unnoticed as I felt my cleric uniform materialize around me. I put my sword away and grabbed the nearest staff I could.

I searched more for the familiar blue hair and height of my husband as I healed minor injuries and comforted certain soldiers.

I felt hollow as I jumped from one warrior to another each one leaving me empty.

I looked down at the limp hand in mine. I felt numb as I stared into eyes that were just filled with life not seconds ago. The young blonde haired slider wearing a peaceful smile on his face.

I got up and closed his eyes while placing his hands peacefully over him.

Cries from the younger soldiers could be heard in a certain corner of the tent. I felt sick as I continued.

I had to find Priam.

My chest felt tight as I spotted someone with blue hair. I held my breath as I instantly started to sprint towards the familiar color.

Please let me not be too late.

The blue haired hero had turned his head half his face bandaged up his eyes were frantic. "You don't get it, I have to go to my wife and son!"

"Sir, calm down your injuries are too extensive." The strong girl yelled back her arms locking him into place.

His expression changed to pure relief as I made eye contact with him the nurse gave a confused look and glanced my way as I charged at the man. I shoved past a few people as I ran and jumped into his arms the man catching me as I hugged him.

I felt tears stain my face. I felt like I could breathe again.

"I thought you were dead!" I sobbed into his shoulder. The man's hold on me tightened as his head rested against my shoulder. His huge hand gripped my small body as I clung to his so tightly I thought my body was going to break.

"I'm fine Robin."

I cried harder and clung to the huge hero. I felt like he was the only thing keeping me grounded at the moment. I wasn't entirely sure I could have physically gotten closer to him as we both clung to each other with as much strength as we could.

He ran his hand through my hair the man clinging to me so tightly.

He connected his for head to mine and ran his thumb under my eyes.

A panicked look crossed his face "Where's Morgan? How about you? Is the baby okay?" He glanced down at my stomach I gently cupped his face as I answered.

"He came straight to me, he's perfectly fine. Not a single scratch on him. I'm also fine. Chrom, Fredrick, and Gauis were with me the entire time. So there was no way I would have gotten a single bruise more or less scratch on me."

I instantly saw Priam fully relax.

I got up and taking the mend staff in my hands I started to say the enchantment that would start healing my husband.

I closed my eyes and started the long process. I felt a huge hand wrap around my waist. I kept my concentration as Priam's huge bandaged arm held me close to him.

* * *

 _indienotes: Hey guys! (I doubled updated due to the gore chapter and figured that I could cater to everyone.) So exciting news! The next five chapters are going to be the final ones for this beast I call a fanfic!_

 _Woot woooo! Again thank you all for the love and support. I have decided to do shutouts on the final chapter as well because of just how sweet and amazing some people have been. Anywsy make sure you favorite this story and follow it till the end see you guys next weekend!_

 _(also make sure to comment how I'm doing!)_


	33. Chapter 32: Midnight Oil

I surveyed the map of the fortress in from of me the lamp casting a warm glow in the battle tent. My fingers absent mindedly fiddled with the little wood carvings of troops and group leaders.

I sighed and rand my hand through my unruly hair. I hadn't been sleeping well so I decided it would be better to plan ahead while I was up. I yawned lightly as I scanned some of my personal notes and some of Gaius's from when he scooped out the fortress.

I traced my hand over my swollen stomach, my belly poking out from the baggy tank top I wore. I was worried that if I went any farther past my due date that I would go insane.

I drew my attention back to the map. I had been stewing over this plan for around a month and I still couldn't come up with a decent strategy.

In all honestly I was still terrified of facing my father in the upcoming battle in 3 months. My hands started shaking as I traced them over my extremely round stomach.

The pressure I had been feeling from Lucina lately was also getting to me. The young ruler was getting more and more anxious as we approached our date to attack and hopefully put an end to Grima.

I rubbed my eyes knowing that Priam would most likely notice the bags under them tomorrow.

That was another thing. My nightmares had returned.

I had always had them, but they had become long gone once I married Priam. I shivered as images from the night terrors ghosted my mind.

It was hard to tell if those nightmares where my own mind or if they were memories to be honest.

I glanced down at my huge stomach, thoughts like those weren't healthy for baby Morgan.

I placed a wooden figure next to the west and paired Cynthia with Severa.

I looked over as I heard the tent door rustling. "Knock, knock?" I smiled as I instantly recognized Olivia's sweet voice. She brightly smiled her arms holding a basket and toddler Indigo.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?"

She walked in and placed the basket full of chocolate covered plums in front of me. My mouth watered a little as I grabbed one and took a bite. I had hit the strange craving stage of being pregnant and even though it was sometimes funny it was mostly just a huge pain in the neck.

"I could say the same for you, trust me you are going to want to get as much sleep as you possibly can." She shot Indigo an exhausted look.

I rolled my eyes as little indigo reached for me his little pudgy hands making me smile a little. I lightly gave the small boy my hand as he shot me a shy smile.

I felt sudden tears run down my face.

"Ah! Robin what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Livs he's just, he's so small! A-and I'm huge. And I can't sleep and Inigo is so tiny. And those plums are really good."

Olivia gave me a knowing look as she deadpanned. "Hormones?"

I sniffed and weakly whimpered. "Yeah, they have been driving Priam nuts." I traced my hand over my huge stomach.

I took deep breaths as I tried to reign in my out of control emotions.

"I feel your pain, girl. Also, go and try to get some sleep or else I will have Priam come and get you."

I laid back in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Please don't, he has been smothering me for the past two weeks. Oliva I swear to Naga if that man makes me one more mutton, strawberry, spinach, protein, whatever shake I'm going to lose it."

The girl snorted and then started laughing the toddler looking in awe at his mom. She placed indigo on the floor as he instantly went and hid behind his mother the boy clinging to her skirt.

We talked for a little bit longer the woman finally leaving with little toddler Indigo as I sat. I glanced down at my huge belly and sighed knowing I would have to get up and back to the tent at some point.

I grunted as I awkwardly got on my feet. I placed my jacket over my night gown and went to the tent flap. I gave a slight squeak as a hand apparently had the same Idea. I looked up and saw Priam's face the man looking extremely tired.

He yawned and kept the flap up for me as I walked out the man went up to me and taking my hand he sleepily muttered. "Let's go to sleep love."

I shot him a gentle smile as I waddled by his side. We both walked in silence the quiet camp slightly peaceful. Priam stopped suddenly the man thinking for a second.

"Priam what is it?" I asked. He shot me a teasing smirk.

"Oh no."

I watched as he effortlessly took me in his arms the man easily lifting me and carrying me.

I blushed horribly as I wrapped my arms around his neck slightly scared I might fall.

I shot him a stubborn look and flicked his nose the man seeming amused with my little rebellion.

"Just don't drop me you brute." I muttered into his shoulder my teasing tone evident.

He hummed a little and promised. "Never, my star."

* * *

 _Indienote: Kind of a short chapter. but to be honest I kind of don't mind. I really had fun writing this one and I might come back to this one and add to it later for now I really liked how simple and sweet this one was. (also can you guys low-key tell Olivia is like my second favorite character in the game?)_

 _Also a quick announcement (future readers this doesn't pertain to you continue on) as I said in the last chapter I'm going to try to wrap up this mess in the next four to five posts. I am determined to finish this and then start working on my next project so if you like my work (which I will announce in the next chapter) so make sure to follow me. I'm also going to try to update by next next Friday. If I manage to finish the latest chapter early I might post it on Wednesday._

 _Anyways! Thank you all for the love and support again I will do shutouts by the end of this story. Make sure to leave me feedback and to favorite this story!_


	34. Chapter 33: Chaotic Baking

"Uh, mom I don't think that's how a cake is supposed to look. "

"Hush, it's not that bad."

The two of us leaned our heads to the side the cake leaning the same way.

The brown cake had very runny white frosting all over it the icing making a clear coat over the entire thing. But the cake was too tall and had to be supported by a ladle. The cake itself was very... Well it didn't cook all the way through for some reason.

"Maybe I should call uncle Gauis? Or Gerome?" Morgan suggested the sweet boy sitting in the kitchen.

I gave him a stubborn look and declared. "Not a chance, I am going to do this, and perfect it, even if it kills me!" I patted myself down and brushed off some of the eggs and flour I had managed to get on me.

"Okay then, maybe you should start out with making the flavor of the cake anything but bear jerky flavor." He smiled lazily, sarcasm in his voice.

"But your father loves bear jerky!" I argued.

"Mom." he spun in the chair the boy seeming slightly amused with my baking endeavors.

I heard the tent open. I quickly ran in front of the cake hiding the disaster as Morgan was up and ready to distract the person.

I relaxed as I realized Nah had walked in. Morgan had a huge smile on his face as he walked up to the girl and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart." He sighed lovingly. She smiled at him the girl giggling slightly as she tried pushing his face away.

I relaxed and let the cake fall into view.

"What on earth, did you guys make? A mutated monster pile of sludge?" She asked the girl looking slightly terrified at the thing.

I heard Morgan start laughing as I sulked in front of the cook book I had bought in the last town.

"It's supposed to be a cake for Priam!" I reasoned waving a wooden spoon in the air.

"Oh, it looks lovely." The small girl tried to sound sincere but, had a disturbed expression on her face.

I sighed and stated. "Hun, it's pretty bad you don't have to lie about it."

"Thank Naga. You want me to help?"

I looked at Morgan who just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know what, I would love help." I smiled lightly, again waving the spoon. I felt the handle of the spoon I had in my hand slip the tool flying upward and promptly sticking to the ceiling of the tent.

"Oh dear." I gave a huff of defeat as Morgan tried not to laugh.

"I'll get that later." I assured.

I handed Nah an apron the small girl thanked me and put it on. I looked over at Morgan who was lovingly looking at the dragon girl. The two of them had been going out for around a month now. I honestly loved the girl and I was happy that Morgan was so happy around the small girl.

Nah instantly took charge of the place, the small girl ordering the two of us around as she read the recipe.

I shot him a slightly horrified look as Morgan carefully cut apples with Rangell. He smiled and waving the sword around he stated. "What? I cleaned the blade before cutting these up. I'm not an animal mom." The boy stating.

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Priam would have a heart attack if he knew what you were doing."

I glanced at the over wondering if the cake that I had put in there was done yet. I mean they had been cooking for five hours.

"Aww, come on this blade is the only thing sharp enough!" He reasoned.

I looked over at Morgan a playful smile on my face. I aimed and threw a glob of flour on the boy. He had a look of shock on his face as he threw a handful back at me.

I squeaked as the two of us started throwing baking items the both of us laughing while Nah rolled her eyes at out antics.

I paused as I suddenly felt it.

I felt my water break.

And then the oven caught on fire.

Extra:

Priam POV:

I walked into the room to find Nah attempting to put out a fire in our stove with some water the girl pulling out charred pucks of what seemed like cake. A very heavily flour covered Morgan was freaking out and pacing muttering about how he caused his mother's water to break. While Robin was calmly sitting at the table, her huge stomach poking from under her shirt as she drank some tea.

I looked at her for an explanation as she simply stated. "Don't have me ever bake again unless you want to destroy this family."

I took a second to take in everything and nodding I agreed. "Fair enough."

* * *

 _indienote:_

I am sorry for the short chapter this time around but I am going to try updating on the weekend/ Fridays. for the next few weeks since I still am going through the editing process with the next two chapters.

 _But anyways, THANK YOU GUYS! for the immense support and love_

 _Leave a comment and make sure to follow or favorite this story please!_


	35. Chapter 34: Beautiful Boy

"Will you two boys stop freaking out? Geez. I was expecting this from Morgan, because he's half Robin. But Priam, I didn't know you would be just as bad!"

I ignored Cordelia and looked over to see that Morgan was still pacing furiously the boy looking at me anxiously every once in a while. He was going to leave a hole in the carpet if he wasn't careful.

"I don't know what you mean." I bit back at the rider.

She gave me an unamused look and pointed at my foot. I looked down and noticed that I had been the culprit of that annoying tapping sound for the past hour.

I stopped my foot and watched as my leg started bouncing.

Gaius entered the tent his arms full of snacks and sweets.

"Man who died?" I heard Morgan give a frightened sound as I glared at the ginger.

"Nice going, sugar maniac." I looked over at Severa who was sitting beside Nah. The pigtailed girl was accompanied by Indigo who seemed nervous as well being seated between the two girls.

"Right, not appropriate." Gaius slinked into the tent and dropped the snacks onto the table.

"I knew that labor took this long but is it really supposed to be seven hours?" Morgan gave a frantic look to me. I shrugged not knowing. All the information I knew was facts I had collected from every midwife in the area of fifty miles along with the five hour talk I had with Libra on the matter, not to mention the three hour talks I had with both Maribelle and Olivia.

"I mean according to the pregnancy books I read it's technically supposed to be-" I tuned out Morgan's nervous rambling as he spoke in an extremely fast incoherent string of words.

The one thing I was sure of though, was that I was nervous as hell.

Not to mention, poor Morgan looked like he was about to pass out.

Everyone froze as I heard an electrifying scream.

Robin.

I felt my hair stand on end and my muscled instinctively tense up at the horrible sound. Morgan froze his hands pulling at his messy hair.

"I'm going to be sick." Morgan groaned and sat next to Nah the dragon girl rubbing his back while Inigo tried to distract Morgan.

"Just relax, your mom is very strong Morgan." Nah shot a nervous look over to where the delivery room was the girl looking slightly uncertain.

"Hey! Did we miss it!?" I looked over to find Cherche erupt into the tent the dragon rider dragging her son with her along with his baby form. The grown boy having his arms crossed and his expression completely unamused. His mask still covered most of his face.

Gaius went up to his wife and pecked her on the lips. "Nope, by this point Morgan isn't going to be born until June." He picked up the baby Gerome and started making faces at the little dragon rider.

The grown Morgan let out a frantic noise as he grabbed at his hair. "I owe mother for putting her through this. A card on mother's day is not going to cut it from now on."

"Why did you bring me here?" The dark rider asked his expression bored as he stood next to Morgan.

"Oh stop with the whole tough guy act Minerva tells me how you scratch her belly and decorate her saddle whenever you get a new one." Nah bit back.

The orange haired rider instantly blushed as Inigo started upright laughing.

I watched amused as Gerome grumpily replied. "N-no I don't! That's ridicules!"

I smiled at how he sulked a blush still on his face as Morgan smiled a little at the reaction.

"Don't worry Gerome, I like to pamper menervykins as well." Gaius egged the thief bouncing with the small infant Gerome. I noticed how Morgan seemed a little less tense the atmosphere not so heavy.

I on the other hand…

I felt a hand touch my shoulder as Gaius asked. "How are you doing? I know this has to be hard for you." I looked over at the grown Morgan and then looked at the door that connected to the room where my wife was giving birth.

I was in absolute panic actually. I wanted to see for myself how Robin was, I wanted to be there by her side. Not out here just waiting. Not to mention, I was concerned if I would be the father that both of these Morgan's deserved. I wasn't especially good with kids like Robin was or Lon'qu. Anxiety sparked in my chest as I felt my lungs feel tight. I wasn't ready yet.

I had no clue how to be a good father.

"I'm fine, I just want Robin to get out of this safely."I had too much anxious energy and I didn't need to burden others with my doubts.

I stared intently at the door wishing it would open. Some news. Anything.

It seemed like the gods had heard my plea as the familiar pink haired dancer emerged. I rushed over to her

"How is she? How's Morgan?" The girl smiled up at me as everyone else waited.

"Mom's doing fine, baby is fine. She's almost done, she's about ready to start pushing. She's been asking for you, but I can't' let you in. We have had far too many husbands faint on us."

She was asking for me though, I wasn't nearly as weak spined as other men.

Olivia shot me an apologetic look and smiled. "I know you're anxious. You have nothing to worry about Priam. Just hang in there for an hour or two."

She shot me a shy look and closed the curtain.

I ran both hands through my hair as I sat next to Morgan. The two of us mirroring each other as we both rested our elbows on our knees.

I might take up the habit of pacing at this point.

"SON OF A-"Robin shouted. I looked towards the tent as she let off with a pained scream.

I glanced over at Gaius who had his hands over baby Gerome's ears. The sugar thief seeming to have anticipated my wife's rare cussing.

Morgan looked ashen as he stared at the floor.

"I'm the worst."

Nah shot him a hopeful look as she rubbed his back and assured. "Trust me, you are not the worst. If anyone here is, it's Inigo."

"I heard that." Indigo piped the man slightly offended.

"You were supposed to." Nah shot back Severa looking like her favorite drama had just dropped into her lap.

I sighed and left the tent my lungs filling with crisp spring air. I paced a little back and forth my head a mess of chaos.

"How long has she been at it?"

I turned towards the voice, Chrom smiling at me. I relaxed a little and emotionlessly stated. "About seven hours. About two to three more to go."

He winced slightly and leaned next to me the exalt looking tired as he looked towards where Robin was. "How are you doing?"

I licked my lips and letting out a defeated sigh I sat down my back resting on the fence. "I don't know."

Chrom chuckled and leaned on the fence the two of us facing the sunset.

"Yeah that's how I felt with Lucina. I kept thinking. There's no way I can do this, but, man Priam." I glanced up at him as his expression was one of pure wonder.

"Holding her in my arms for the first time. It all went away. And you know no matter how many parenting books and advice you get. You still never truly know what you're doing. At least that's how I feel most of the time." He chuckled lightly scratching the back of his head.

I hummed in response.

"Look Priam, I know you are nervous. But no matter what you will be an amazing father and Morgan will always love you."

I looked the exalt in the eyes, that man seeming to be completely sincere. "Also, you literally have an army to help you along the way." He smiled as I chuckled slightly.

"You also have Robin." I felt my heart ease a little just at the thought of her. He had a point. The shepherds were my family now along with countless others.

All the people that I met and trained, fought side by side, the friends that I had made, and the bonds that had been forged. The love of my life that I met and the grown son that had become my best friend.

"Thank you Chrom." He nodded in response as the two of us sat in silence.

I looked over to see the tent flap opening, Oliva looked around for a moment and then her gaze landed on me. "Oh! Priam!"

I instantly stood and made my way over to Olivia. She gave me a shy look and stuttered. "R-robin, really wants you with her. S-she's really insisting. So I'm deciding to break the rules." She seemed more determined about the last part.

I felt slight relief as the two of us passed through the waiting room full of friends and family and she led me to where Robin was.

Oh gods that a lot of blood.

I swallowed the dread in my stomach as I looked at my wife's face. Her hair had been put in a bun at some point her messy white hair seeming to get everywhere. Sweat beaded her forehead and a pained expression was pinned to her face. I felt my own insecurities diminish as the only thing that came to my head: Robin.

I instantly felt my body move on its own as I went up and held tight to her hand. I kissed her forehead as she squeezed my hand the girl panting from pain.

She opened her gorgeous purple eyes and looked up at me the girl seeming relived. "They let you in. thank Naga." She cried the girl gripping my hand more than humanly possible.

"Robin breathe." I gently brushed some of her hair out of her face as she shot me an exhausted look tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't want to do this alone. You're the only family I have. " She grunted the girl keeping her eyes on me.

I felt my heart hurt for her. Why did I let her do this alone so far?

"Robin next contraction should be in about ten seconds. Priam make sure that's your non-dominant hand." I glanced down at my left hand unsure why Olivia would say that.

Robin nodded and sat up the girl shooting me a quick. "Sorry in advance."

"wha-"

"MOTHER F-" I lifted my eyebrows in surprise. The woman gritting her teeth as I felt the powerful girl put all her strength into crushing my hand.

I winced as my hand screamed in pain. I bit my lip to distract as she started panting. Her whole body was tense each muscle being used at the moment.

"PRIAM YOU ABSOLUTE JERK!"

I shot her a confused look the girl simply groaning in pain and shooting me a deadly look.

"What could I have possibly done-"

"You did this to me." She glanced at her stomach.

"My apologies?" I winced as she gripped my hand harder the girl whimpering a little.

"Fine, you're forgiven, for now." She panted the girl biting her lip as her body suddenly relaxed.

"Olivia, they are getting shorter and more frequent." Robin heaved the girl looking like she was about to pass out the girl roughly dropping back into the bed.

She laid back down the girl breathing heavy and hard as I lightly traced my fingers around her knuckles. I kissed her hand and teasingly I said. "I owe you a date after this."

She smiled and chuckled. "You owe me one heck of a date then, Master Priam."

I blushed at the title as she simply smiled in amusement at my expression. I rolled my eyes and pushed hair out her face.

"Really, now you tease me on that?" I laughed at how ludicrous her timing was. I looked at the messy bun her ringlet hair not even slightly contained.

I watched as her expression became pained again. I prepared myself as she gripped my hand like a vice. The girl screaming profanities and shouting at the top of her lungs. She gripped my hand like it was her life line. I watched as the contraction passed this time leaving a very shook up Robin.

She released my hand slightly and looked over at me.

"Priam I'm not sure I can do this. I can't do this. It's too much. It hurts so much." She shook her head tears running down her face. Swirls of magic floated around her, I assumed she was losing control of her magic abilities. I held her cheek and looked her dead in the eye.

"Don't say that, you can do this. You are the woman I love. And last I checked my wife does not quit."

He seemed surprised by my tone as I shot her a smile. I watched as the doubt left her face leaving my determined wife.

"That's my girl."

She gripped my hand my wife looking so tired.

"Robin, we are going to start pushing now." Olivia stated.

I kept my focus on my wife as she nodded. I felt my mouth run dry as she clutched my hand again and like clockwork she sat up and took a deep breath.

"Okay."

Time seemed to blur a little as Robin faced contraction after contraction the girl braving the entire ordeal with a determination like nothing else. It felt like days had gone by, seeing her in such intense pain made my heart ache as I kept my hold on her hand.

"Okay Robin, one more time."

Tears went down the warrior's face as she wiped them away and sat up. "Breathe, you got this love." I assured her. She took deep breaths as she waited a few pure seconds of silence followed.

Then the contraction hit. A pained sound escaped her throat as she pushed. I kept my eyes focused on my wife as the midwives did their job Oliva holding Robin's other hand.

She let out a feral scream, and then I heard a baby crying.

I felt the world around me slow down. I took my eyes off of my wife and looked over to find a baby in Olivia's arms. I kept my eyes glued to my son as Maribelle checked him. Robin couldn't take her eyes off of him as he was being cleaned and examined. I gripped Robin's hand as we both just seemed to freeze.

We were parents... Again.

Everything seemed to be dulled. I watched as Oliva looked over at the two of us and smiling she walked over with a swaddled Morgan. Robin instantly reached for him. I watched awed as baby Morgan instantly took to Robin the boy cooing now. She placed him on her chest, the girl simply enamored by the little life in her possession.

I bent down to Robin's eye level and looked at the tiny infant. Little tuffs of blue hair grew on his head already. Robin's tattoo on her hand mirrored his, the thing nearly identical, along with a half breed mark as well. His eyes were still shut tight but his hands drifted to hold onto something. I gently placed my finger in his hand and watched as he held tight to it.

And that's when I knew.

No matter what happened, Robin and I would be fine.

I chuckled and sniffed slightly my emotions seeming to run all over the place slightly.

"Hey Morgan." Robin cooed my wife simply adoring the tiny baby in her arms already.

"Hey little man." I softly whispered as well.

I chuckled slightly and placed my head in the crook of Robin's neck as I laughed. "I'm the happiest dad ever. I can't believe we become parents. Again. " I heard her start laughing as well the two of us looking down at the tiny infant Morgan I quickly kissed Robin's cheek.

I heard footsteps my head instantly turning as I saw our grown Morgan looking at the two of us. I smiled and waved him over. The boy seemed to not believe what he was seeing as he joined the boy looking awed at himself.

"Oh man, I really was a cute baby." Robin snorted as she chuckled and started rocking the infant Morgan while Morgan just looked in awe.

The grown Morgan gently took the baby's hand and chuckling he whispered. "Hey, mini me."

Robin reached out to the grown Morgan taking his cheek as he just smiled at her and bear hugged her the woman chuckling slightly as she held her two boys.

"You're perfect Morgan. Both of you are."

* * *

 _indienote: AWWWWWW I love this chapter so much. It's so weird to be getting down to the last three chapters... man, it's been wild. Sorry, this chapter was a day late I haven't really had time for editing since I've been painting. Anywho, leave a comment, make sure to follow I'll do shout outs in the last chapter. Thank you guys and have a great day!_


	36. Chapter 35: Fight

"Priam I'm not going over this again."

I glared at my wife who was grabbing her weapons. The girl trying to decide on which tome to bring with her. She muttered lightly about something as she grabbed a few tomes and set them aside. Most likely to go to the forge and enhance them.

"Robin, you are not going into this battle." I demanded my voice leaving no room for argument.

She tilted her head my way and just let out an irritated sigh as she looked over some of her weapons.

I felt my frustration peak, as I charged over to her and got in front of her. She stayed silent but looked up at me her expression exasperated as she just moved to the side where I had been and was now putting on her boots.

"Robin. Do you hear me?"

She continued putting on those cursed boots. I clicked my tongue and again paced over towards her ready to stop her physically if I had to.

"Robin-"

"Priam, just stop." I drew my hand back as black magic swirled around the girl her whole body pointed towards me and her eyes an intense purple. I glared her down my hands crossed over myself as I waited.

She took a deep breath, her gaze was heated and intense. We rarely ever fought but I knew that the expression she had meant we both were going to not like the outcome.

"Robin, you just gave birth three months ago, you are still recovering." I reasoned trying to get through to her.

She shook her head and just paced to the other side of the tent grabbing her tomes and leaving.

I growled and followed her knowing that she did that on purpose so I wouldn't fight with her in public.

I flowed her closely through the very much active camp. Everyone was gearing up for this final few battles. Everyone was determined to put an end to Grima.

We both entered the forge where Robin ordered her modifications and just left the naming of the books to Owain. She made a break to leave the tent but I grabbed her arm and led her to the nearest empty war meeting tent.

She growled at me and ripped her arm from my grip the girl now livid. "What was that for?!"

"Robin we need to talk about this." I ordered the authority in my voice leaving no room for argument.

She clenched her teeth and tightened her fists, magic swirling around her.

"There is nothing to talk about. I'm going." The girl gritted out.

"No you're not. You are going to stick to the original plan like we all agreed. You command the troops from the back and not fight. Chorm kills the thing and we find a different way to defeat it."

She rubbed her temples the girl seeming outraged as she began pacing. I stayed patient as she put together her words.

She glared at me and seething she spat.

"You don't get it Priam! This thing, Grima. It is a part of me." She gestured to herself her face full of self-loathing as she shook her head and ranted.

"For my entire childhood I had to obey and let that monster inside my head." Her head waved to her skull the girl pausing.

"I need to kill this thing. I need to be on the field and watch it burn. Because as long as it is alive. I will never be truly free from that cursed dragon." Her frantic expression sent chills down my back.

"Is it really worth your life though Robin!? Would you rather see this thing dead than see your son grow up? Would you rather burn it than grow old with me? We already know how to make it dormant. But are you willing to throw your life away just so you can get revenge?"

"It's not about revenge you idiot. It's about saving the future. Grima dies permanently when I kill him." She held up her hand the tattoo basically leaking magic energy.

"We don't know that-" I interjected.

"Yes we do, and what I buy nine? Nine years, with you and Morgan and then you're killed when he comes back? Priam, I want to kill this thing now while I still can. Because the future that those kids come from," She pointed towards the bustling camp. "That's the future where I stand back and do anything."

She stood her ground my small wife harboring an inner strength. Her resolve shinning in her vibrant eyes.

I took her shoulders in my hands as I exclaimed. "But you were alive, you lived. For once in your life, don't sacrifice yourself. You have given enough to this army, Robin. You don't need to give it your life." I begged her trying to have her see through my eyes on this choice.

I knew this was selfish of me. I knew that I was just wanting to buy time with her. I also knew that for Morgan's sake this was the right thing to do.

"Yes, I do. Priam, these people are my family. If I sit back and do nothing then I do not deserve to be a part of them." She repeated.

I threw my hands in the air and paced to the other side of the tent. I ran my hand through my hair. "How can you be so smart and stupid at the same time?" I growled

"Oh really, me? Stupid? Priam this is pointless! I'm going. And I'm going to finish him off, no matter what." She shouted.

I watched as the girl paused for a second and then shaking her head in frustration she started to head to the entrance of the tent.

"Robin," I watched as she continued to leave. I grabbed her arm and sun her into me. I embraced her tightly and finally confessed.

"Robin, I can't lose you."

She paused as I just held her the girl grunted and pushed me away from her. She had a heart broken look on her face as she choked. "Praim, you-"

"I know, it's selfish. I know, you want to do the right thing. But, Robin I can't picture a world without you. I can't see a future without you in it. So what if we get nine years. That's more than enough for me."

I felt my heart ache. I wanted her not to go I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could. She hugged herself the girl not meeting my eyes as she bit on her bottom lip.

She let out an exhausted sigh and breathed. "Priam, I can't just stand by. I love you, and the boys more than anything. But I have to do this. I could never, forgive myself if I didn't."

"Robin, I'm not letting you go out there to kill yourself."

She pushed me away further and opening her arms out wide she exclaimed.

"Why not? It's not like my life is worth anything!"

We both paused. Both of use shocked by the words.

Strands of her starlight hair covered her eye as she breathed hard and fast like she was running a marathon. Her fists were clenched as she bit her lip. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. She placed her hands against her mouth in shock.

She held her arms close to her and she sighed and explained "Priam, for years Grima and my father have told me I am not worth breath. They seared it into my very being. Forgetting my memories was a godsend. But then those nightmares… Priam, I started to remember parts of my life. Before you, before Chrom. I can't let anyone else go through that. And being here with the Shepards and meeting you and having Morgan and all these wonderful people."

She refused to look at me her voice devoid of emotion as she bit her lip again the girl hugging herself tightly, as if she were trying to keep herself from falling apart.

"Priam, if anyone has to die today. It should be me."

I charged over to her and roughly drew her into a hug. The small girl hesitantly put her arms around me as I held her tight. I gently kissed the top of her head as she rested her cheek on my chest the girl snuggled closer to me. I glanced down and saw silent tears streaming down her face.

"Robin. You are more important to me than you will ever know. We will find another way. But right now-"

I tilted her chin up, her freckled and scared face looking back up at me her deep purple eyes seeming dull instead of vibrant.

"You have to think of Morgan."

A pained expression crossed her face as she winced. She looked down at my chest and sighed the girl finally admitting defeat.

"Okay, I won't deal the final blow." She sighed the girl holding my huge hand against her cheek.

I gently kissed her, my lips meeting her soft hair.

"Thank you."

* * *

 _indienote: Yeah, I officially don't like it when they fight..._

 _Well good news, I might post earlier this week since we are getting down to the last chapters._

 _Leave a comment and follow!_


	37. Chapter 36: Void

Robin POV:

This was it.

I looked over at Chrom. Deciding to have my oldest friend be my support for my final battle.

Chrom slashed upwards at one of Grima's monsters as I quickly shot the thing with a lightning attack. I spun around and executed the attack feeling the terrifying power leave my fingertips. I glanced at my hand and then the head of Grima.

My magic was extra powerful in his presence.

I saw a risen coming at me in the corner of my eye. I growled and using a trick that Gaius taught me spun my killing edge into his skull the attack leaving the enemy fading within a second. Chroms back hit mine.

"We are almost there. Just a few more. Then I can end this thing."

I stayed silent, I lightly touched the butterfly necklace I had around my neck.

Chrom and I slowly made our way through to the next group of risen. I shouted as I sliced through so many of them my magic practically radiating from me. I slammed my fist down and electrocuted around five of them the cursed magical energy coursing through me immense and deafening.

Chrom stood back in awe the man simply fending off a single one. I sighed and waved my hand, black and purple magic swirling around me.

I muttered one of Tharja's hexs. I aimed the attack farther than possible and aimed it towards my clone.

I glared at the duplicate the clone just smiling her face scarred and red eyes seared into her face.

I unleased a huge amount of magical energy at the clone my entire body pulsing.

She laughed and just waving her hand the magical attack landed to the left of her the attack leaving all the soldiers decimated as she chuckled darkly.

I grit my teeth and charged forward.

"Come on Chrom. Let's end this."

I glanced behind me and saw Priam and Morgan the two boys relentless in their attacks.

Priam, please forgive me.

I flipped my hood up as I felt energy and power surge through me.

Priams pov:

I kicked a now dead corpse off my blade as Morgan growled and ripped into another one of these enemies. My eyes searched instantly for Robin my adrenaline raging as she was battling with her evil clone the fierce girl donning her signature hood and tactician armor for this battle.

"Dad." I instantly drew my view back to the enemies coming at Morgan and I. I slammed my blade through a whole group of enemies my blood pumping.

Morgan swung both swords the boy smiling a determined look in his eyes. He gracefully loped off another victims head the boy effortlessly charged with power.

I watched as he demolished two enemies at once. The two huge sentinels not even causing him to blink. He backed up to me, I slugged my sword upward the heavy blade slamming into the monsters jaw.

"Ready?" I glanced around and saw the group of monsters heading towards us.

"Ready." He laughed.

I felt the energy pulse beneath my fingertips while Morgan hurriedly put his dual blades away and drew Ragnell the wraps on his back loosening with a little help from magic. We stood back to back as I could feel his excited energy

"For the blue flame!"

"Time to even the odds!"

We both executed a deadly move Morgan using aether while I used lethality the ancient blades power making the battle field red for a split second. The field was annihilated as we both stood in the aftermath.

I watched as Chorm and Robin seemed to pause.

What was going on?

Chrom drew his blade and was about to slash down at the clone. But before he could robin pushed him out of the way the exalt falling, I watched as a purple wall separated himself from where Robin and her clone stood.

"Morgan," I nudged the boy. Something wasn't right.

"For once I am glad you and I are the same! Now I can give my life to protect those I care for." Robin shouted. My stomach dropped.

"You wouldn't dare." Grima roared.

Robin was talking to the clone who was bleeding badly and limping the thing not even looking human.

"I would and I will. I cannot let you bring this world to ruin. In some way I share the blame, but now. We will never harm anyone else. We will both meet our end together. " She shouted.

Oh no. No, no, no, no.

Robin, you promised!

"Noooo! You are a fool, you will destroy yourself. What about your husband, your children?"

I didn't see her reaction as her blade swirled with black and purple magic the girl screaming as she struck her blade downward on her enemy. Tears coming down her face.

The entire battle field slowed. I stared helplessly as Robin gave me a fleeting glance the girl's sword plunged deep into Grima. She shot me one of her beautiful smiles as the clone stumbled back and completely disappeared. A hollow hole formed in my chest as my stomach swirled with heavy anxiety.

No…

I barreled my entire body through the ranks, Morgan's voice shouting somewhere.

I felt the dragon beneath my feet shift the creature giving a horrible screech.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Robin looked up and declared "I will not let you harm another person Grima! I will not let you injure another one of my friends or family. You will not have our future!"

She spun and looked at me. Her eyes said it all. The vivid fire and determination making them the most intense purple I have ever seen. Tears were shinning down her face as I saw her mouth. "I'm sorry"

She looked down at her hands. Surprised and acceptance clear in her eyes. Her hands were breaking off into small bits of light.

The wall holding Chrom back disappeared the exalt running to the girl who was disappearing.

I let out an animalistic shout as I charged through the disappearing soldiers, while Robin fell to the ground the woman beginning to disappear into little specs of light.

Chrom held the girl's head up as she became translucent the girl disappearing before my eyes.

I felt my feet move faster as I passed by many of our comrades who watched helplessly.

My foot hit a scale making me stumble as I kept charging forward.

Please don't take her. I prayed. Fear coursed through every one of my bones. My heart throbbed.

Dread guided my actions my pulse racing and my endless amount of terror coming to life in front of my eyes. She was so close.

Please don't take my wife, more light filled the sky pieces of light coming off Grima as well.

I felt my feet freeze as I stood in front of the young exalt his face horror stricken. His hands shook as the man had nothing in his arms. Only sparkling lights that floated up to the sky. My breath hitched as I just stood dumbfounded.

Everything stopped my body refusing to move. Blurry images and blank colors surrounded me. Cold needles of despair and loss stabbed me my body feeling like it was being frozen from the inside out.

Morgan appeared by my side the boy in shock. I continued to stare at the empty space between Chorm's arms. Chrom donning a horrified and devastated expression.

All I heard next was Morgan's blood curdling scream. The boy hitting the ground with his fists as he cried every form of magic swirling around his body.

I stayed frozen to the spot.

My body wouldn't move.

Nah went up to Morgan the girl hugging him and calming him down.

My knees fell to the ground as Ragnell fell out of my hand. Everything seemed to move slowly and blurry.

Every movement seemed to hurt as my chest seized with heart ache.

"She promised." I gritted.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, my lungs and heart wouldn't work. The sensation of falling consumed me as I stared at the spot she was just in.

She was gone.

I gently opened my eyes the memory seeming to cause the pain in my heart to deepen and fester more.

That was three weeks ago.

I gently rocked baby Morgan the small baby boy being fussy like always. I sighed and rocked the tiny infant in my arms my eyes half lidded as he cried endlessly.

Baby Morgan had cried for five days straight with Robin not here. I gently rocked him trying to get him to stop crying.

I looked around the large tent that had been my home for the past two years.

It was Robin's and I's home.

My chest felt hollow, everything was painful and made my lungs feel like they were on fire.

I looked over at the untouched bookcase and desk. The papers were undisturbed covered in a thin layer of dust already. I smirked as I remembered how Robin would always spill ink all over herself when she was too sleepy. How I would have to force her to sleep or eat.

Another pang stabbed my heart.

I glanced over at my bed the sheets undisturbed from my last attempt at sleeping in it.

The bed was just too cold now too empty and big.

I sighed and laid in the little nook that Robin had been tucked in when she was reading. The infant still in my arms.

Overwhelming. That was the only way to even slightly describe the feelings I had these days.

It had been almost a month since the war was over. Many of the soldiers were scheduled to leave to their homes this upcoming week.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Chrom had invited me to become a shepherd and live at the palace. The exalt had insisted I go and live with him until he found Robin. He had this delusion that Robin was simply just lost. That our bonds would be strong enough to bring back the dead.

My head looked towards the entrance as I saw Morgan poke his head into the tent.

"Hey dad, am I sleeping?" He craned his neck a soft smile on his face.

I looked down and nodded.

The young man just sat on the floor in front of me as he looked over at the baby who was pleasantly snoozing away now, the small thing exhausting himself.

We both sat in silence the two of us both wearing black head bands and matching dark clothes.

The boy grabbed one of the coats that belonged to Robin. He clutched it and rubbed his face in the article of clothing.

"You know, mom smelled like lavender and ink." The boy stated out of nowhere. I looked down at the small infant in my arms resting one of my huge hands on the small child. This was the best he had slept the entire week.

A deep breath went through my entire body the ache echoing. "Yeah, she did."

Morgan glanced down at the coat and the barely lived in tent. I hadn't left the tent since she…

Since Robin died.

I had felt like a ghost these past few days, like I was still waiting for her to charge through those doors with her usual smile.

The first two days I hadn't even moved. Oliva had been kind enough to care for baby Morgan for two weeks the dancer trading shifts with Cordelia and the Gaius.

Those first few days were a blur, all I remember was basically living in the now abandoned training area. It had gotten to the point that my palms had bleed and my body ached like nothing else. It wasn't until Sully and Chrom had told me to leave and get rest that I finally did.

"Dad, you know we are going to have to leave at some point. Chrom's offer still stands and you could get help from the shepherds. With mini me." The boy rationalized. His curly blue hair and big brown eyes pleading with me.

I lets the words fall to deaf ears as I stared at the ceiling. Another pang.

"Morgan," the exhausted boy looked at me huge puffy bags under his eyes and his cheeks raw from all the crying this week.

"Yeah?" He sniffed.

I turned my head to the young man and sighed. "I've already made up my mind."

He looked shocked at me. I kept my eyes on the boy as I stated. "I'm going to travel, and find your mother. I'm leaving for my home town to put mini you in the care of my sister and then start traveling with Chrom."

Tears started forming in his eyes defeat evident in them. "You and Chrom, don't get it! In the future Grima came back! She didn't sacrifice herself! Bu-but this time. She saved you. She saved everyone. She's gone dad! And she's not coming back! Mom is not coming back!" He screamed the boy falling into a pile on the floor as he sobbed.

Words always did inflict the worst wounds.

I felt baby Morgan start to squirm and cry. The grown version of Morgan looked at me apologetically as I got up and tried to rock the baby back to sleep.

"Dad, when was the last time you got sleep?"

I looked down at the small infant in my arms and answered. "Four days ago."

"Dad…" the boy stood up with me and lifted his hands up waiting. I sighed and gave him the small baby who instantly started wailing some more. Morgan sighed and gently rocked himself the boy cooing to the small child.

"Come on little me no more tears."

I sat in the nook nearly ready to pass out from pure mental and physical fatigue.

"We'll discuss this later. Just remember that I have some say in all of this. Get some rest I'll take care of mini me." The boy sniffed as he took the baby outside.

I laid on the couch my head spinning. I lightly closed my eyes as darkness surrounded me. It was cold, empty and comforting. The pain stopped, the hurt ended, it was paused.

"Priam?"

I gasped as I was in a field. Beautiful daises covered the entire field as mountains were seen far away. I looked down to find myself in just regular clothes. The same ones that Robin had cleaned for me so long ago.

I spun around my hair seeming to get into my eyes.

My whole soul shattered.

The girl's hair was short but still looked light starlight. The girl was in a beautiful white dress which looked so much like her wedding dress. Her huge clunky boots stayed on while her scars danced on her skin. I looked at her eyes to find they were a gentle brown now the purple long gone along with the tattoo in her hand.

"Robin." The word came out weak my throat choking up as my body became plagued with sobbing.

I ran to the girl and clung to her. My body and soul felt like it was completely broken. She lightly clung to me the white haired girl gently running her fingers through my hair her soft soul seeming to warm me instantly.

"Hey, ya big old softie." She softly whispered.

I clung to her harder my huge body seeming hollow and frail. She drew back from me and with a sorrowful expression she sighed and explained. "It wasn't fair to leave you. I'm so sorry I broke your promise. I needed to do the right thing."

Her gentle scarred hands lifted my chin up she looked lovingly into my eyes and kissed me deeply the girl's lips ghosting mine as she gently ran her hands through my hair the girl smiling as she intertwined her hand into mine.

I wanted to say so much I wanted to be angry at her for leaving. I craved to shout what was she thinking. I needed to be mad at her and despise her. I craved to hate her for the pain she put in my chest. I desired to blame her for the nights where I ran the millions of different ways I could have saved her. I wanted to hate her because maybe it would ease this ache in my heart a little. I wanted to accuse her of abandoning me with Morgan and Morgan.

But I couldn't. Not one bit. All I really wanted… was her.

I just stayed silent and basked in the way she made me feel complete. Like my world wasn't falling apart. Like my best friend and most trusted companion wasn't gone. Like I wasn't raising an infant and teenager on my own.

"I wanted to stay. So badly." She glanced downward a soft smile on her beautiful lips.

"Priam, you showed me how to love." She whispered the girl reaching for me as she sniffed a little.

Her hand went into mine as she touched her forehead to mine. All I could do was sniff slightly and jut watch in stunned silence. "Take care of our babies and rely on others. Don't shut yourself off from our loved ones. Go and live with Chrom and make sure to tell the boys I love them."

I felt the world start melting as she started walking away, tears streaming down her face, as she sang. "Priam, I love you."

I awoke with a start my cheeks raw as salty tears covered my face. A migraine echoed in my head as anguish consumed me once again. I placed my hands over my face the pain vibrating through my entire core.

"Robin, I miss you."

* * *

 _indienote: Oh gosh IM CRyiNG. Ugh I hate myself, no one should have given me this much power._

 _Anyways hey guys final chapter is next! Shutouts are next chapter as well. This is it..._

 _Man. Anyways I'll try to update Sunday so you guys aren't left with this mess for next week._

 _You guys know what to do, leave a comment telling me if you liked this story, I did this for feedback, and make sure to leave a favorite and follow for the very last chapter of Radiant Hearts._

 _Have a good night/day/evening!_


	38. Announcement No2

Indienote:

Hey guys! So the next chapter is the last of this series!

I'm so sorry it took so long. I had written the entire thing out over the course of a few weeks and then my computer died…. Along with deleting the entire chapter which took me three weeks to finish.

So after a flat out week of denial I accepted the chuck of my soul being taken out and tried to replicate it as much as possible.

I would love to thank the many people who have followed this story along with the people who had commented and especially favorited this.

Thank you guys for the constant love and support! This has been an experience I will not forget.

So with proud honor I will let you guys read the last and final chapter of Radiant Hearts.


	39. Chapter 38: Home

"Dear numbskull,

I hope you are keeping up with your training and are well. I also must say that whoever writes your letters to us should be blessed because for once in my life I don't have to decipher your hand writing for three days straight. Myself and your sisters have missed your presence and are ecstatic to find that you actually get our letters now.

Though sometimes I feel like Clytemnestra is the only sane one out of you bunch. It seems that Hera has gone missing while your mother is out doing Gods knows what. Helen demands to know how both Morgan's has been. Which by the way, I'm still irritated you haven't brought both of them to come see us yet. Or even introduce us in the least."

I looked over at the grown up Morgan the boy taking a second to pause the boy looking down at the letter and boy encased in one of Robin's old jackets. "Aww, uncle Soren puts me in his letters? He sounds really," Morgan took another pause and thought for a moment the boy trying to think of the right word.

"Sarcastic?" I finished

He snapped and pointed my way. "Bingo, and even I'm salty that I haven't met your side of the family yet. They sound fun."

"Trust me, my uncle Soren is an old crab. He may be the family guardian, but that doesn't mean he won't personally kill you. That old man has watched over the family for around four,"

I saw baby Morgan running around the small boy giggling as he ran towards his bed room nah chasing the small boy. I watched them go as I nodded to them and finished. "Well now five, generations. Not to mention he's always lost in his books. Never even tries to watch his back in a fight."

Morgan shrugged as I saw mini Morgan enter the room again.

Baby Morgan just spouted nonsense as he ran around with the wooden sword I had made the boy a while back. He crossed in front of me the small boy always full of boundless energy.

I gently grabbed him the baby boy squealing from joy as laughter rolled through me the boy's squirmed and giggled. "Put me down papa! I have to defend the castle!"

I glanced over at the pillow fort which older Morgan was sitting in. The grown man smiling contently with a paper made crown on his head. I watched as Nah ran around the corner the girl seeing the small Morgan and stating. "I'm gonna get you!"

Little Morgan squealed in delight as I put him down while Nah continued chasing him the girl fake roaring as he shouting about defeating the enemies.

"Just keep reading." I chuckled to the young man. He shot me the same sassy expression Robin would use on me but simply rolled his eyes.

"Okay dad." He chuckled. I could hear the small manekete and the toddler causing chaos in the other rooms as grown Morgan cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyways, I hope you and your family are doing well. I might have to visit at this point though if you don't come here. Which is saying something since you know I hate traveling.

Also your fried Oberon keeps wondering how you are doing. I swear if that pesky red haired nightmare asks me one more time I might just put a curse on him for a week. No matter if he's a knight or not.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand. I know it's starting to reach the third year anniversary of losing your wife. I know that losing someone close to you is hard. Trust me I would know. Your great grandfather said grief was perfectly reasonable-"

I felt my core become cold like steel as I crossed my arms over each other. "Stop reading." I stated.

"What?" Morgan asked almost shocked.

"I said stop reading. She isn't dead." I stubbornly stated.

Morgan awkwardly shifted, his whole body fidgeting, his face melancholy slightly as he took a deep breath in to calm himself.

"…dad. It's been three years."

"I don't want to talk about it." I grunted out. I glanced outside and saw that it was about an hour from sunset.

"You and Nah should make your way home before it gets to dark out. I have to cover Kellum's shift tonight anyways."

Morgan sighed the older boy shimmying his way out of the pillow fort as he walked by me. He rested his hand on my shoulder and then leaned his head on his hand the boy whispering, "I miss her too, you know."

I glanced over at the boy who looked tired, his face reminding me of small Morgan's. I gently hugged him the boy holding tight to me as I sighed.

I felt the pressure lift as Morgan started walking towards the rucks and called. "Hey honey, it's getting late."

I sighed my whole body seeming to ache. I rubbed my temples as I could feel a headache coming on.

I took a deep breath as Nah came into the room the girl holding mini Morgan on her hip the boy seeming interested in her hair now. Baby Morgan and I said bye to the couple, as the two of them walked away Nah shooting mini Morgan a silly face as Morgan shot me a smile.

I felt a tug on my shirt I gently grabbed mini Morgan and held him as he asked. "Are brother and dragon sis not staying the night?"

"No not tonight, little warrior."

He nodded as I closed the door and started getting ready for duty.

I gently bounced the antsy toddler, glancing outside every once in a while. The boy mumbling a random string of nonsense. I chuckled at the little boy as he smiled at me.

I felt my gaze look towards the hallway as I waited patiently.

"Come on Oliva where are ya?" I asked aloud Morgan's tiny hands made their way to my headband where the boy gently tugged it over my eyes.

"No, no, Morgan come on buddy. You'll get one you're your older."

I gently caught his soft pudgy hands. His fingers wrapping around one of my own. "Papa is going to defend the castle right?" He asked honestly the boy comparing his hand to mine.

I chuckled, "Yep, that's what papa does best." The boy then looked up at me his brown eyes full of joy as he went for my face again.

I snickered as he gently rested his head against my shoulder the boy running his hand over the stumble on my cheek. "Scratchy." He observed.

"Hey Priam!" I lifted my head and smiled as I saw Oliva waving at me the girl speed walking my way her newest baby bump showing slightly. Indigo was quickly following his mom the gentle and shy boy carrying a crow plushy his starlight hair covering his downcast eyes slightly.

"Sorry I was late! Henry needed my help with a hex." She smiled at me brightly. Indigo caught up the little boy hiding behind his mother's legs as he shyly peaked at me from behind her dress.

"It's no problem at all Olivia. Thanks for doing this last second."

Morgan started reaching for the pink haired dancer the boy instantly able to recognize his favorite babysitter. She smiled at him as I set the rambunctious toddler down the boy fully running towards her as he went and hugged Olivia's opposite leg.

I knelt down to Indigo who shot me a smile. "How's our little fighter here? You being good to your mom?"

The five year old nodded enthusiastically the boy not really one for words but had gotten comfortable enough around me that he would occasionally utter something to me.

"Oh he's been a dream, I still can't understand why he won't talk to anyone but me and his father yet but we'll see with time." Oliva placed one of her hands on her stomach as she looked down at the little boy her eyes soft with love and a small smile gracing her face.

"Yes we will, also thank you so much for doing this Olivia." I sated again my feet itching to leave so I wouldn't be late.

She looked up to me and waved her hand the girl answering. "No problem, its Sully and Kellum's anniversary I get that." The boys were using Olivia to now hide behind her as they ran in circles. Oliva seemed perfectly normal with it the girl not even bothering to try and stop them.

"Yeah." I answered my voice going softer.

She instantly caught on the girl crossing her hands over herself as he both took a moment of silence.

"Speaking of which, I'd be more than happy to have this little guy all tomorrow as well. I know tomorrow will be three years…" She quietly whispered. Her eyes glancing at me tears already welling in hers.

A dull ace throbbed in my chest. I sighed and breathed out the hurt as I was tempted to take her up on the offer. I looked down at the tiny boy who looked at me a bright smile on his face. As he ran over to me and clung to my leg his expression almost the same one that Robin offten had. I feigned a smile trying to conceal the emotions drowning me as I gently patted his head the boy smiling back up at me. Each year it got better yet worse it seemed.

I sighed and felt my shoulders become heavy with guilt and loss. Olivia waited patiently for her answer as I soberly answered.

"Oliva it would mean the world to me if you could." I quietly said.

She gently smiled and nodded a pained look in her eyes as well.

"A few of us are going for drinks tomorrow, Henry volunteered to babysit along with Panne. You are more than welcome to join if you want. Chrom and the others wouldn't mind. We are going to leave flowers at her memorial as well."

I shook my head. "Thank you but, I think I'll decline."

Her face was understanding.

I gave Morgan one last hug the small boy's arms wrapping around my neck. I pulled back and smiled at my little boy as I warned. "Now be good to Olivia, trust me I trained her myself."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Got it papa!"

I watched as Oliva started walking holding both Indigo's and Morgan's hands as Morgan looked behind himself a slightly worried expression on his face. I turned to start to make my way to my post but heard quick little steps instead.

I spun and saw Morgan running to me the little boy smiling as he hugged my leg and shouted. "I love you, papa! Beat up all the bad guys okay!"

I felt my heart squeeze and warm flood through me as he just smiled up at me his dimples showing. I smiled and stated back. "I love you too Morgan." He had a bright look in his eyes as he just nodded.

He ran back to the waiting Oliva who was covering her mouth and seemed truly enamored by the little boy.

He waved again and took Oliva's hand as they walked down towards the gardens. He was so much like his mother.

I started making my way to my post once they were out of my view.

I made my way through the castle. The familiar halls being my home for years while Chrom and I searched for Robin.

I passed by the training grounds a group of young soldiers getting a lesson from Lucina while Maribelle was on standby the young healer indulged in her law books.

My path curved to a door that led outside. I sighed as the cool air washed over me the cobblestone tower leading to my post for the evening.

I lazily trudged up the stairs the sounds of boisterous laughing and friendly banter reaching my ears.

I opened the door and was met with Gregor, Sthal, Vike, and Donnel all crowded around a makeshift poker table.

"Yeah, and then Sully stuck that devil horse of her's on me. I wasn't able to sit right for three days!" The group laughed as the men were playing cards. I watched as the cards went down.

"Aww not again!" I heard Sthal groan his head dropped a look of defeat clear on his face.

Gregor laughed and Vike stated a simple. "Better luck next time."

My attention was torn from the game when I saw Kellem suddenly appear in front of me.

I instinctively reached for my blade the sudden appearance taking me by surprise.

"Thank you Priam for taking over for me today it means a lot!" the huge man smiled my way the huge man shuffling past me. I turned and blinked as he seemed to suddenly disappear into thin air. I blinked a few times unsure on if I was losing my sight or not. No matter how many times I had been with the man I would never get use to his technique.

I shook my head knowing long ago to just let it go.

"Hey Priam! You play and have Gregor line his pockets!" The seasoned warrior bellowed as he waved me over. I smirked as I walked over.

So far it seemed Gregor was clearly winning the game. While Vike was not doing too badly himself. Sthal on the other hand was looking very much defeated. Donnel just smiled as he watched the young farmer seeming content with just watching.

Smart boy.

"Gregor I know better than to play against you." I smiled as Gregor held a prideful and smug look on his seasoned face. Gregor shrugged and took a sip of alcohol that he seemed to always have on him.

"You are wise, wiser than these two." He gestured to the two men in front of him who glared back in response. Gregor smiled and winked the man seeming to take joy in destroying Sthal.

"Come on Priam, let teach show ya a thing or two!" Vike shouted. His body leaning back

"Uh, huh, and tell me where's your axe?" I smugly asked leaning against one of the walls.

He shot me a blank look the man's expression quickly turning frantic as he stuttered "u-uuhhhhh,"

Gregor bellowed, while Sthal laughed along, Donnel just snorted the boy perfectly at ease with us.

Donnel had grown into a pretty formidable fighter, the boy had taken special training with me along with Olivia and had improved vastly. He had wanted to go back and rebuild his farm but thought against it when Chrom offered him a place here. Not to mention.

"Hey Donnel, how is that girlfriend of yours doing? The shop keeper one." I asked truly curious about the simple bookshop girl who seemed to have captured his heart a while back.

He perked up the boy shyly smiling from ear to ear as he scratched the back of his neck and blush dusted his cheeks.

"Mighty fine sir! I'm meet'n 'er parents next week." He fidgeted with his curly hair the boy seeming ecstatic.

Vaike clapped the farmer on the back the poor boy nearly falling off his seat and a look of shock clearing his expression.

Gregor joked, "May Naga be with you, in-laws are a battle in themselves."

Vike had a far off look on his face as he added. "Damn straight, Tharja's folks are insane. Her mom reminds me of Sully. Only worse. And her father had it out for me for around a month. Nearly killed me three times. Not to mention the two of 'em were from different tribes or something."

Gregor looked not surprised while Donnel seemed interested. The boy asking a few questions. Vike seemed more than happy to continue talking. I tuned out the group chatter as my eyes caught the sun beginning to set over the back entrance.

Everything was so peaceful. It had been since Robin had disappeared.

Set flowers on her memorial.

A bad taste entered my mouth at the thought. Chrom and I were some of the only ones to believe that Robin was still alive.

The rest, even Morgan, saying it was just denial. Each year it felt like maybe I was just holding onto wishful thinking. Some nights even Chrom would ask if should keep looking. Every time I thought of giving up I would just have this feeling in my bones that she would be back.

I got out of my head as I realized how late it was already.

"Chrom is late. Should I go and look for him?" I looked over at Vike the man just shrugging as he held the cards in his hands the man's poker face hard to miss.

"You know what your problem is, Priam? You work too hard. Come join. The lands are at peace. Nothing to fight anymore." Gregor reminded.

My resolve stayed solid as I just shook my head and stated. "Maybe another time old friend"

I felt my back become stiff. I flexed and relaxed the muscles and raised my arm to stretch out the sinew and bones. I sighed in relief as my entire back gave a chorus of satisfying pops.

I leaned onto the brick wall and looked out over the meadow the sunset turning everything a pretty peach color.

I would have to see if it was peach season yet since Morgan has sown such and interest for them lately.

That was another thing I couldn't believe I've been raising Morgan alone for three years. Of course I have had help from everyone in the castle. Even with my busy schedule I still made sure I dedicated most of my day to my newborn and my grown son. I wanted to be the best father I possibly could. They deserved it. But I still was doing this as a single parent technically not to mention baby Morgan was starting to be able to run now which was terrifying.

Nah and Morgan had gone and made a house in a town nearby where Morgan worked as a mercenary and Nah a teacher along with getting lessons from Tiki. The two visited often and Morgan was always more than happy to spar with me. He had grown into quite the fighter as well. Though he always preferred to spend an entire day reading than sparring sometimes.

Olivia, Gaius, and Cordelia still talked to me often, the three usually expressing how much they missed robin. And more than happy to help with raising Morgan or simply to just talk to.

Though I know Cordelia and Oliva were still concerned about the disappearances of their older children since indigo, Severa and Owian seemed to up and vanish into thin air one day. The two friends were more than enough worried for their children along with Lissa. I knew that Sully's girl was the most torn up though by the disappearances. The tough girl and I had bonded during training and I had to admit I could relate to most of the pain she was feeling. She really did miss Owain. She became better after she became Lucina's retainer the woman more than happy to protect her future ruler.

But I knew that the future children where now adults and were probably fine.

Much like how Gerome and Noire decided to live away in the mountains of dragon valley and occasionally visit their parents from time to time. I think the latest update was that Norie had given birth to twins which didn't surprise me since it ran in Gaius' family. Gaius went and lived with Cherche now the man making a name for himself at dragon valley as a master blacksmith and of course a thief. Though he was too busy raising baby Gerome to think of stealing anything.

Olivia lived here at the palace with me and the shepherds and was the official royal dancer though she admitted that she wouldn't mind moving back to her homeland. The woman had grown into an exceptional mother and quickly became one of Morgan's favorite babysitters. Henry also lived here the man now famous for his spells to repel curses which he had perfected with Tharja. Though Henry would always say he missed the "good old gory days".

Libra had started a church nearby so he could stay close to Cordelia who was now one of the top generals of Chrom's army along with Fredrick. Cordelia and Libra were both more than happily raising Severa in peace. Cordelia had also recently become the leader of a new age of Pegasus knights the woman more than busy training Cynthia and other bright young women.

Maribelle and Sthal were also doing fantastic, baby Brady was around four years old now and was a constant playmate of Lucina's and Cynthia's. I knew Chrom wasn't exactly ecstatic but nothing much you can do in that situation. Brady and Luciana had been married for around two years now and both of them had a pretty strong marriage for both of them being so young. Maribelle had become a law student the girl determined to go to school. Sthal focused more on potions now since there wasn't really any need to fight anymore but he was still pretty seasoned warrior.

Vike and Tharja both lived at the palace as well Tharja helping Henry with his curses and hex's and Vike simply stating that the castle was his home. Their little girl was one of Morgan's favorite playmates though he would get confused whenever her alter ego was involved.

Gregor and Panne now had baby Yarne and two other little ones. Grown up Yarne always being more than happy to help out with his siblings. Both the old vetran and the bunny woman were both doing great as parents, though Gregor does plead every once in a while for me to get him out of the house if even for just one night.

Fredrick also had recently become a father the man seeming to be a little more than over protective of baby Lurent who spent most of his days with Miriel and the grown version of himself down in the library. The small child had become quiet adept with laces and tomes alike. It was strange talking with him since he seemed more grown up than any other child I had ever seen.

Lissa actually was visiting for a week or two from Lon'qu's home town. The girl had just discovered she was expecting Owain and had wanted to tell her older brother the news in person. She had actually gone out with him on a walk along with Fredrick.

Sumia and Chrom were happily raising their stubborn and wild girls. The two more than content. Cynthia had become part of the royal guard along with Yarne. Who, didn't mind staying close to his mother and the small version of himself along with his siblings. Lucina seemed more than happy becoming the next exalt in line.

Nowi and Ricken were also living not far from here in Rickens home village until he deemed himself worthy enough to come here. Nowi was just simply happy to come and visit her daughter and bully Gregor.

Everyone moved on and seemed happier. Though Chrom and I still persisted on trying to find Robin.

My heart hurt at the mere thought of her. Though I must admit it was bearable now unlike the first year where it hurt to even breathe. Sometimes though I felt guilty to be moving on like I didn't deserve to be even a little bit happy without her. Doesn't mean I don't miss her dearly.

I sighed and grabbed my ancient sword. "I'll go down to the gate and if he doesn't return in 30 minutes then we can go look for him."

Gregor seemed more than happy with the choice as he waved me away the man seeming to be more focused on his game than anything.

Donnel nodded in agreement and added. "I'll join you down there after this round."

I nodded in acknowledgment and made my way down to the gate. My feet speedily went down the spiral stairs as I waved to the gate keeper who opened the huge gate for me. I leaned against one of the walls and looked out at the sunset and hills.

She would have loved it. "Robin, I hope you're seeing this." I whispered to myself.

My soul felt heavy, but then again she had become a far bigger part of my life than a wandering hero, like I, was would ever expect.

My ears perked as I heard voices echoing in the distance. They sounded like Chrom and Lissa if I wasn't mistaken. I felt ease at the fact that they were finally returning.

I looked up the gate to find Donnel looking over and shouted. "You see them?"

The man seemed frozen in place a look of pure disbelief on his face. "Holly tarnation," I tilted my head. We weren't being attacked, were we?

I drew my sword and waited as I saw Chrom appear first. I looked up a Donnel. What was his deal?

And then I saw what it was.

Chrom was beaming with joy as Fredrick was shouldering a small figure.

My pulse stopped. Did Lissa get hurt?

Confusion went through me as I saw Lissa was bouncing around the girl seeming over the moon as she chattered on endlessly.

The group got closer as I saw the familiar dark jacket the strange purple designs on it.

I instantly felt my heart race.

The woman lifted her hood. I felt my whole world stop. Everything seemed sluggish and slow as light hit the figures face.

She had flowing, unruly, starlight hair the wind blowing it past her beautifully scared face. Deep brown eyes shined and sparkled with a light and passion that I had only thought would be a memory. She stopped and just placed her hand over her face as she smiled so brightly I thought I was going to go blind.

"Robin?" I whispered.

The girl started crying as she abandoned Fredrick and started running the girl limping slightly as Chrom watched the girl go with soft brotherly eyes.

I felt my whole core pulsate. She was here. She was real. This wasn't a dream, this was real. I stayed frozen only for a second more as I sheathed Rangell and took tentative steps at first but then seeing her come closer.

I began full out sprinting my heart pounding in my ears the deafening heart beat seeming more alive that I had in three years.

My breathing hitched as I full on spirited with as much will power as I could.

"Robin!" I shouted. She seemed more determined than ever to meet me the girl smiling like a fool as more tears shined on her face.

"Priam!"

My heart was pounding as my eyes only focused on my wife.

My whole body pushed harder as I was so close to her now.

I slowed my feet as she took step after step. The girl had open arms as I braced myself, time slowed as I saw he get closer to me her final step leaping herself into my waiting arms.

The impact jarred me so much, I fell backwards. Her body pressed against mine. I breathed heavily as I felt my heart become erratic.

But I didn't care. I looked at the girl who just stared at me as I stared into her eyes. We both just took the other in as if we couldn't believe our own senses.

She gently touched my face her goddess like, scared, hands brushing tears away her eyes watering. The wind gently blew her hair into her face soft strands of hair dancing in the dying light as the purple sky filled with stars. She sobbed and laughed at the same time the girl placing her other hand on my chest the girl feeling my heart beat.

My body felt warm for the first time in years the aching in my bones disappearing and the void and chasms she had left seeming to fill anew.

I felt the years of loneliness the years of guilt and pure loss just vanish.

Because she was here in my arms. She wasn't a dream.

I felt my whole body shake. Words were useless in our presence. Air seemed unnecessary as I looked into her eyes. My whole body was shaking as she just smiled at me.

Tears came out of her eyes as she breathed, "I finally found you."

My body moved by instinct pure raw emotion guiding my actions.

I gripped the girl as tightly as I could my body towering over her's I clung to her as tightly as I could. The girl planting kisses everywhere on my face. I laughed and kissed the girl as deeply as I could. Her lips perfectly meddling to mine as her whole being radiated light. Her hands ran through my hair as I grinned. I stopped and looked into her eyes adoringly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

If there was one thing for sure she made my heart radiant with life and love.

"You found me, my star."

"Ya big old softie, of course I did." She sang, her eyes shining as she smiled brightly the girl wiping tears from her cheeks as she kissed me again deeply.

"Geez get a room you two!" Lissa teased the girl smiling wide and wiping tears from her face.

Robin broke away from me as we both just simply laughed. Chrom was grinning from ear to ear while Lissa was laughing. Even Fredrick seemed overjoyed.

I stood up my hand holding hers the entire time and helped her up.

"You ready to go home?" I asked nervously my huge body seeming to be overwhelmed by emotions.

She smiled and embraced me the girl gently stating. "Hell yeah."

The two of us walked back to the castle hand in hand as the sky was a radiant purple.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
